La Flèche et la Montagne
by Midnight Fantasy Abby
Summary: Eden était une jeune femme tout à fait ordinaire. Elle avait un boulot convenable, un bel appartement, une amie en or. Puis, un jour d'hiver, après une réunion particulièrement longue, Eden prend sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Il y a de la neige, elle roule doucement. Mais sur sa route, elle croise un cerf blanc... Eden ferme les yeux...
1. Prologue - Le Cerf blanc

Bon, je n'avais pas l'intention de publier cette fic avant plusieurs mois. Mais **Mikipeach** m'ayant été d'une aide inestimable, je la remercie en publiant le prologue de ma nouvelle fic :D Je dédie donc ce prologue à cette agrume divine qui vraiment, est bien gentille et patiente avec mes questions *-* Je te remercie du fond du cœur 3

Sinon, petit clin d'œil à **Roselia001** (je ne sais pas si tu vas lire cette fic, mais voilà xD). Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir fait apparaître dans ta fic :D Ici donc, tu auras ta place :D

Voilà ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien. Eden et son histoire m'appartiennent.

* * *

**La Flèche et la Montagne**

Prologue : Le cerf blanc

* * *

Eden encocha une flèche et, de sa main gauche, vu qu'elle était gauchère, elle ramena la corde de son arc contre sa joue. L'empennage en plastique de sa plume lui caressant le visage, elle visa, concentrée, puis lâcha la corde. Elle ne put réprimer une grimace quand la flèche n'atteignit pas le centre exact de la cible. Certes, le rond rouge était touché, mais ce n'était pas assez bien pour Eden. Sans attendre, elle prit une nouvelle flèche, l'encocha, banda la corde, visa et tira. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsque, cette fois-ci, elle atteignit le centre.

Eden était ce qu'on aurait pu appeler une perfectionniste, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Sa philosophie était de ne jamais rester sur un échec, de toujours faire en sorte de s'améliorer. De réussir. De se battre jusqu'à la réussite. Et Eden, plus d'une fois, avait dû se battre. Contre les autres. Et surtout contre elle-même.

Petite, quand on lui faisait du mal avec des paroles ou des gestes mal attentionnés, c'était dans les jupes de sa mère qu'elle trouvait refuge et qu'elle essuyait ses larmes. C'est adolescente qu'elle prit les choses en mains. Et le club de tir à l'arc l'avait grandement aidée. Les moqueries lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Et étant dotée d'une autodérision à toute épreuve, Eden vous répondrait que c'est normal vu qu'elle ne mesure qu'un mètre et 41 centimètres.

Rassemblant ses flèches et son arc, après des heures passées à s'entraîner, Eden s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Il était tard, le club était sur le point de fermer. Bravant le froid hivernal qui lui mordit la peau, Eden rejoignit sa voiture. Elle roula prudemment sur la neige qui recouvrait le macadam et arriva devant l'immeuble qu'elle habitait. Elle sortit de l'habitacle tiède de son véhicule et rejoignit le bâtiment en trottinant. Elle entra et soupira de bien-être d'avoir quitté le froid de l'extérieur.

Eden se dirigea avec espoir vers l'ascenseur… mais celui-ci était _encore_ en panne. Quand le propriétaire allait-il enfin le réparer ? Car monter neuf étages, c'est un peu fatiguant !

Résignée, et après avoir attrapé ses factures dans sa boîte aux lettres, Eden entreprit donc de monter les neuf étages qui la séparaient de son appartement. C'est essoufflée et les joues rouges qu'elle parvint devant chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte de son minuscule chez elle et entra en traînant les pieds.

- Je suis… là… souffla-t-elle en posant ses clés sur son guéridon.

Cette phrase, longtemps destinée à sa mère avec qui elle avait vécu jusqu'à ce que celle-ci meure, était aujourd'hui destinée à Indigo. Son poisson.

Après s'être débarrassée de son manteau et de son écharpe, Eden se dirigea vers sa cuisine et se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle vida d'un trait. Et après avoir fouillé dans son frigo misérablement vide, elle opta pour se commander un plat chinois. C'est après avoir raccroché après avoir passé commande dans son restaurant préféré qu'Eden remarqua la petite lumière rouge de son répondeur. Elle appuya sur le bouton qui lui permit d'écouter le message :

_« Eden chérie, c'est moiiiiiiiiiiii ! »_

À ces premiers mots, Eden sourit. Johannie, sa meilleure amie (et sans doute la seule qu'elle avait) était la seule personne qui parlait ainsi.

_« Diiiiis, ça fait vraiment trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues et c'est inadmissible ! Trois jours, c'est vraiment trop long ! Donc, demain, après ton boulot, je veux que tu rappliques à la maison ! Et gare à toi si tu ne viens pas ! Bisouuuuuus ! »_

Le sourire d'Eden s'élargit et elle s'empara du téléphone pour appeler son amie. Une amitié fusionnelle les liait. Elles se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites… et n'avaient pas grandi beaucoup depuis. Johannie mesurait exactement un mètre et 52 centimètres.

- Edeeeeeen ! l'accueillit Johannie au téléphone.

- Hello, toi ! répondit Eden.

- Tu me téléphones pour me dire que c'est ok pour demain, j'espère ?

- Nope, désolée, répondit Eden avec une moue (bien que Johannie ne pouvait pas la voir). Demain, c'est pas possible. J'ai une réunion de bilan de fin de mois ou un truc ainsi. Je suis obligée d'y aller et ça finit super tard…

- Naaaaaaaan ! se lamenta Johannie. C'est trop nul !

- Désolée, s'excusa Eden. Mais vendredi, je peux passer si tu veux ? Et ainsi on pourra se faire un film ou quoi vu que samedi, aucune de nous ne travaille.

- Bonne idée ! Y a _Anna Kéranine_ au cinéma, je veux trop aller le voir ! s'extasia Johannie.

- Et bien on ira voir ça, dit Eden. Et on s'empiffra de pop corn.

- Oh yeah !

- Sinon, quoi de neuf ?

- Pffff, rien d'intéressant. La bibliothèque est vide de chez vide. C'est désespérant. Et toi ?

- Rien d'intéressant non plus. Le patron a pété une quille tout à l'heure, mais à part ça, rien de notable.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? s'étonna Johannie.

- Alors, là, j'en sais rien. À propos d'une commande qu'est jamais arrivée je crois…

Eden était secrétaire dans une grande entreprise qui s'occupait de ferronnerie. Elle y était respectée, bien que quelques personnes aient tenté de la rabaisser.

- Super, ironisa Johannie. Il ne s'est pas énervé sur toi, j'espère ?

- Oh, il s'est énervé sur tout le monde. Mais il a eu un peu l'air con quand, quinze minutes plus tard, la commande qui posait problème est arrivée.

- Ah, ah ! Tu m'étonnes !

DRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG !

- Ah, je dois te laisser, ma bouffe vient d'arriver.

- Chinois ?

- Of course !

- Bon appétit alors. On se voit vendredi !

- Oui ! À vendredi !

Eden raccrocha et, s'emparant de son portefeuille, alla ouvrir à l'asiatique qui lui livrait son repas. Il était tout rouge et tout essoufflé. Elle lui donna un pourboire en remerciement car elle savait qu'il n'avait monté les neuf étages que parce qu'elle était une habituée du restaurant dont il venait.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Eden s'installa dans son canapé, jambes repliés sous elle, et dévora ses beignets de crevettes et ses nouilles sautées au poulet devant un bon Harry Potter. Et après ça, elle prit une rapide douche, enfila son pyjama et se coucha. Avant de s'endormir, elle jeta un regard à la photo qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Une photo de sa mère et elle. Elles faisaient toutes les deux la même taille. Elles partageaient également leurs longs cheveux noirs et des fossettes lorsqu'elles souriaient. Et tandis que les yeux d'Eden étaient clairs, ceux de sa mère étaient sombres. Eden avait toujours supposé avoir hérité de ses yeux de son père, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, vu qu'il était mort avant sa naissance.

- Bonne nuit, Maman, murmura Eden à la photo avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet.

Cette nuit-là, elle fit des rêves étranges qui disparurent de ses pensées au moment où elle s'éveilla, le lendemain matin. Elle essaya un moment de s'en rappeler mais comme c'était chose impossible, elle abandonna vite sa tentative. Elle se rappelait juste d'une voix grave qui chantait, bien qu'elle ne se souvienne plus des paroles.

°o0o°

_"Enfiiiiiin !"_

Telle fut la pensée d'Eden qui était plus qu'heureuse de sortir de cette salle de réunion minuscule. La réunion s'était éternisée et c'était avec soulagement qu'elle pensa à son appartement qui n'attendait qu'elle. Et son bain et son lit !

Eden se dirigea vers son bureau, vérifia que son ordinateur était bien éteint, rangea quelques papiers qui traînaient et prit ses affaires. Elle passa d'abord son petit sac en bandoulière, sac qu'elle ne quittait jamais depuis que sa mère lui avait offert, à ses seize ans. Certes, il était un peu usé, mais c'était une sorte de gri-gri pour Eden. Surtout que cette fois-ci, comme c'était très souvent le cas, le petit sac était empli d'une double tablette de chocolat au lait belge. Le meilleur selon Eden. Par-dessus son sac, elle enfila son manteau et son écharpe lilas. Ainsi emmitouflée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, saluant certains de ses collègues qui partaient en même temps qu'elle. Elle eut vite fait de rejoindre sa voiture où il faisait aussi froid que dehors.

Eden tourna la clé pour mettre le contact à sa voiture mais ne démarra pas tout de suite. Elle enclencha d'abord le chauffage et attendit que la buée sur son pare-brise se soit dissipée avant de sortir du parking de l'entreprise.

La neige était toujours présente sur les routes, surtout sur les petits chemins qu'Eden empruntait pour rentrer chez elle. Elle roulait donc prudemment, d'autant plus que la région était réputée pour son gibier. Et démolir sa voiture en se prenant un sanglier de plein fouet n'était pas dans les projets d'Eden.

Et ce ne fut pas un sanglier qu'elle croisa. Sur sa route, alors qu'elle prenait un virage serré, Eden fut éblouie par de la lumière blanche. Dans cette lumière, elle distingua un cerf. Elle freina et braqua comme elle put. Dès lors, elle perdit le contrôle de sa voiture et, malgré tous ses efforts pour redresser son véhicule, elle ne parvint pas à éviter l'arbre…

Le choc fut brutal. Ses airbags ne se déclenchèrent pas. Une douleur cinglante la lança à son front. Le pare-brise éclata en des milliers de bouts de verre.

Le froid.

Le noir.

Eden finit par ouvrir les yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur son rétroviseur extérieur. Il était fendu. Sa vitre brisée. Elle avait froid mais sentait quelque chose de chaud sur son visage. Qui coulait à partir de son front. Elle saignait. Elle redressa la tête malgré la douleur dans sa nuque. La lumière avait disparue. Mais le cerf était toujours là.

Un cerf blanc. Majestueux. Qui semblait briller. La lumière viendrait-elle de l'animal ? Ou du reflet de ses phares sur le pelage clair du cervidé ?

L'animal s'approcha, sans peur. Devant sa pure beauté, les yeux d'Eden, bleus pâles, s'emplirent de larmes. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait et elle était triste. Mais elle se dit que la vision du cerf blanc était une belle image avant de mourir. Car elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner, ses membres devenir gourds, son cœur se faire lent. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lever la main et toucher le cerf à travers sa vitre brisée. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force.

Le cerf approcha encore et pencha la tête vers la jeune femme. Son souffle chaud, à travers les naseaux, lui réchauffa les joues. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire.

Plusieurs pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit : elle pensa d'abord avoir affaire à un cerf carnivore qui n'attendait qu'une chose avant de la dévorer ; elle eut ensuite une pensée pour Johannie, qui serait inconsolable après sa mort elle pensa à sa mère qu'elle allait rejoindre et elle espéra que quelqu'un prendrait soin d'Indigo et ne le laisserait pas mourir.

Le cerf redressa la tête et se détourna.

Eden ferma les yeux…

* * *

Voilà donc pour le prologue. Il n'est pas long, je sais, mais bon… c'est un prologue quoi :P J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ^^


	2. Chapitre 1 - Des lapins et des wargs

Et voilà le chapitre 1, qui va plonger notre Eden en plein Terre du Milieu. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^ Avant, je tiens à remercier **Roselia001**, **Hinaya-chan**, **Mikipeach**, **Maman** **Bouba**, **Maraudeurs** **Powerr**, **Tsume-en-Force**, **Tsukiba**, **Guest**, **MissLizy** (encore désolée pour le prénom !), **Rukie-chan** et **Adara94** :D C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews pour un prologue, ça fait vraiment plaisir *-* Surtout quand on reconnaît quelques pseudos connus et qu'on voit quelques nouvelles têtes ^^ Merci beaucoup, vraiment :D

Sinon, j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai une page Facebook ^^ Dessin, vidéos, montages photos, présentation de mes fics "coup de coeur". Et on y rit bien, parfois :P La page, c'est "Midnight Fantasy Abby" (notez quand même mon originalité, hein ? x'DDD)

Et j'ai fait une vidéo pour cette fic, bien avant de commencer à la publier : http*:*/*/*www*.*youtube*.*com*/*watch*?*v=mzc1zfuhV3s (suffit de retirer les * ^^) Voilà, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais : les bandes-annonces, quelques extraits et autres trouvés sur Youtube x) Voilà.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez.

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien. Eden et son histoire m'appartiennent.

* * *

**La Flèche et la Montagne**

Chapitre 1 : Des lapins et des wargs

* * *

Ce fut la chaleur et l'odeur de la terre humide, un peu écœurante, qui tirèrent Eden de son inconscience. Couchée sur le ventre, elle resta un moment immobile, les jambes et les bras engourdis. Elle finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux… et les referma aussitôt. La lumière l'éblouit. Elle recommença peu après. Que faisait-elle couchée dans l'herbe ? Et depuis quand l'herbe était-elle aussi verte en hiver ? Et… c'était une coccinelle qu'elle voyait sur le brin d'herbe ? Une coccinelle ? En hiver ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Eden se redressa à quatre pattes. Et elle comprit pourquoi elle avait chaud : elle portait son gros manteau d'hiver et son épaisse écharpe lilas.

Elle se mit debout et retira aussitôt ses atouts hivernaux, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Il y a cinq minutes, elle était au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie à attendre le livreur de plats chinois, et voilà que là, elle était dehors ? Et pourquoi portait-elle son manteau ? Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir enfilé… Était-elle sortie ? Pourquoi serait-elle sortie ? Parce que le livreur aurait refusé de monter les neuf étages de son immeuble ? Mais ça n'expliquait pas le manteau ni l'écharpe… Et puis même, où était passée la neige et le vent glacial ? Où étaient les immeubles et les routes ?

Eden, manteau et écharpe sous le bras, regarda autour d'elle, sourcils froncés. Il n'y avait que des arbres. Des arbres à gauche et à droite. Devant et derrière. Et en diagonal. Partout…

- Owh… fit Eden. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle fouilla dans la poche de son jeans et en sortit son téléphone portable. Johannie était un GPS à elle toute seule. Elle se demanderait sûrement pourquoi Eden la rappelait si tôt après avoir raccroché, mais bon…

- Oh…

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire quand, levant son portable au niveau de ses yeux, elle vit que le réseau était introuvable. Depuis quand son téléphone si performant n'arrivait pas à capter de réseau ? Même Internet n'était pas praticable… Alors que d'habitude, il arrive toujours à capter un Wifi…

Dépitée, Eden éteignit son téléphone et le ralluma, espérant à un disfonctionnement passager. Mais non, toujours aucun réseau…

- Nom di dum ! ragea-t-elle. Quand je pense que j'ai payé ce truc une véritable fortune ! Attends un peu que je mette la main sur ce vendeur de pacotille qui me promettait monts et merveilles ! J'aurais dû me douter ! Avec ses yeux globuleux…

Eden soupira et cessa de parler toute seule. Elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche et, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, regarda autour d'elle. Pas de route, pas de chemin, pas de sentier. Rien que des arbres et de l'herbe. Et elle, au milieu de tout ça…

- Bon, faut bien commencer par quelque chose…

Et ce quelque chose, actuellement, était de marcher car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Choisissant un côté par le plus grand des hasards, Eden se mit en marche. Elle zigzagua entre les arbres, marcha d'un bon pas, surprise d'avoir ses bottes plates à ses pieds. C'était les chaussures qu'elle affectionnait pour aller travailler. Elle ne se rappelait pas les avoir enfilées, pas plus qu'elle ne se souvenait avoir enfilé son jeans et son pull-over couleur de feuille, et avoir passé son vieux sac usé en bandoulière. Après vérification, elle remarqua qu'il était empli de chocolat, sans avoir souvenir de l'y avoir placé… Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond…

Alors qu'elle était en train de réfléchir aux probabilités que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, un bruit étrange la tira de sa songerie. Derrière elle, au loin, venait comme un bruit de galop. Étant dans un rêve, elle s'attendait presque à voir jaillir le prince charmant sur son cheval blanc. Au lieu de quoi, elle dut reculer vivement quand un traîneau en bois s'arrêta devant elle dans un dérapage qui envoya voler feuilles et terre sur Eden. Sur le traîneau ne siégeait pas un prince, mais un vieil homme habillé en brun tenant un bâton.

Eden se secoua, autant pour se débarrasser de la terre qui maculait ses vêtements et ses cheveux que pour se réveiller. Car le traîneau était tiré… par des lapins ! De gros lapins aussi bruns que les vêtements de l'homme qui occupait le traîneau. Ou bien étaient-ce des lièvres ? Eden n'aurait su le dire. Et elle ne put s'éterniser sur les raisons qui faisaient que son esprit divaguait au point de la faire rêver de traîneau tiré par des lapins car l'homme prit la parole :

- Oh ? Mais que fait une naine, seule ? Il n'est pas prudent de se balader seule dans les environs !

Quand il eut fini sa phrase, il regarda autour de lui avec méfiance tandis qu'Eden s'offusquait qu'il l'ait appelé "naine". Certes elle était petite, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on le lui rappelât sans cesse.

- Naine ? répéta-t-elle. Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit…

- Oui, oui, pas le temps ! grommela l'homme.

Il l'empoigna par le col de son pull et la plaça devant lui, sur le traîneau. Aussitôt, les lapins se remirent à courir, au grand étonnement d'Eden qui en lâcha son manteau et qui parvint de justesse à tenir son écharpe. Elle dut ensuite se tenir car les lapins, et ben ça courait bougrement vite !

Eden ne saurait dire combien de temps dura le voyage ni par où elle passa. Elle garda les yeux obstinément fermés car, malheureusement, elle souffrait du mal des transports, que ce soit en avion, en bateau, en bus ou en voiture –sauf quand c'est elle qui conduisait. Et elle pouvait ajouter à son palmarès qu'elle ne supportait pas les voyages en traîneau tiré par des lapins… Son estomac protestait au moindre de ses tournants, sa peau se couvrit de sueur et elle se demanda si on pouvait tomber malade dans un rêve…

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité –et peut-être était-ce vraiment une éternité qui venait de s'écouler- l'homme en brun eut un dérapage spectaculaire qui obligea Eden à ouvrir les yeux. La course se poursuivit un petit moment jusqu'à ce que les lapins ralentissent.

- Voleurs ! Au feu ! Assassins !

Là-dessus, le traîneau s'immobilisa devant une troupe de personne qu'Eden ne prit même pas la peine de détailler. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle était sur le point de vomir.

- Radagast, dit une voix grave qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un vieil homme. C'est Radagast le Brun !

Eden se tint à deux mains au traineau et fit un pas de côté, afin d'en descendre. Mais elle n'osait pas aller trop vite.

- Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire ici ? demanda l'homme en s'approchant.

Eden le regarda un moment avant de se mettre à le fixer, déconcertée. Il portait une robe grise, avait une longue barbe à la manière de Dumbledore, tenait un bâton bizarre et portait un chapeau pointu…

- Et qui est votre compagne ? ajouta-t-il en la regardant.

La compagne en personne aurait bien voulu répondre au vieil homme mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche tout de suite.

- Qu'a-t-elle ? demanda une voix.

- Peut-être ne comprend-elle pas notre langage ? Sa façon de s'habille montre qu'elle n'est pas d'ici…

- Elle va être malade, dit une autre voix, plus autoritaire que les autres.

Eden se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler, le défia du regard… et se détourna, descendit en courant presque du traîneau pour aller, pliée en deux, régurgiter un peu plus loin. Plus jamais elle ne monterait dans un traîneau, qu'il soit tiré par des lapins ou pas !

Quand son estomac fut vidé de tout ce qu'il contenait –c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, en fait- Eden se redressa et s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa main. Elle se retourna et vit seize paires d'yeux la regarder avec surprise, dégoût ou dédain. Mais elle fut surprise de voir que quatorze des personnes devant elle avaient sa taille… Et ce n'était que des hommes. Elle n'avait jamais croisé d'homme de sa taille, aussi les regarda-t-elle avec autant de surprise qu'eux-mêmes manifestaient envers elle.

- Je l'ai trouvée en venant vous chercher, Gandalf, expliqua Radagast. La forêt n'est plus assez sûre pour laisser une naine y errer seule… Il se passe des choses… des choses très alarmantes…

Personne ne s'offusqua de l'entendre appeler Eden "naine" et elle-même ne se sentait pas la force de protester. Elle préféra écouter les deux hommes parler en gardant la bouche bien fermée.

- Mais encore ? fit l'interlocuteur de Radagast.

Celui leva un doigt avec l'intention de parler, mais il ne dit rien, comme si son idée s'était envolée. Il recommença une deuxième fois mais ne dit toujours rien. Eden remarqua alors que sur le côté droit de sa tête, il y avait comme… de la fiente d'oiseau séchée, ce qui lui donna à nouveau la nausée.

- Attendez un instant, je… Oh ! Une idée m'est venue, et elle s'est envolée. Je l'avais là, sur le bout de la langue !

Radagast se mit à zozoter, la langue passant légèrement à travers ses lèvres, tandis que le vieillard en gris fronçait les sourcils. Il tendit la main vers la bouche de son compagnon et retira, sur la langue de celui-ci… un phasme… Eden mit une main devant sa bouche et retint un nouveau hoquet vomitif.

- Fascinant… murmura Radagast en reprenant le phasme dans sa main.

Eden se détourna et remarqua alors que l'un des hommes de la troupe bizarre qui lui faisait face… était plus petit qu'elle ! Et il ne semblait pas être un enfant. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il se tourna vers elle, un peu gêné semble-t-il.

- Oui ? Ai-je une tâche sur le nez ?

- Non, répondit lentement Eden. Vous en avez partout. Et vous êtes plus petit que moi…

Il y eut quelques ricanements et l'homme aux cheveux frisés qui portait des vêtements bizarres du style anglais aux couleurs assez flashs, se tortilla sur ses pieds qui étaient nus, poilus, et assez grands…

- Et bien, je pense qu'après une confrontation avec trois trolls, quiconque s'en sortirait avec des tâches, dit-il. Et si je suis plus petit, ça s'explique par le fait que je suis un hobbit.

Eden le regarda, interloquée.

- Un… hobbit ? répéta-t-elle.

- Un semi-homme, dit l'homme qui avait prédit qu'elle serait malade.

Elle était sûre qu'il pensait que cette phrase l'éclairerait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Hobbit, semi-homme, c'était incompréhensible pour elle.

Tandis que les deux hommes aux bâtons s'isolaient pour discuter des choses alarmantes vues par Radagast, un vieux petit homme s'approcha d'Eden et la scruta, soucieux.

- Êtes-vous une naine ? demanda-t-il.

- Voyons, Balïn, cela ne fait aucun doute, répliqua le hobbit. Elle est trop grande pour être une hobbite.

C'était la première fois qu'on la qualifiait de "trop grande" pour quoi que ce soit.

- Oui, oui, certes, dit le vieux Balïn. Dans ce cas, pardonnez ma question, jeune demoiselle, mais où est votre barbe ?

Eden écarquilla les yeux tandis que les autres regardaient son menton.

- Ma barbe ? répéta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de barbe.

- Vous la rasez-vous ?

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Bien sûr que non. Je n'en ai pas besoin car je n'ai pas de barbe.

- Oh ?

- Et puis, vous avez quelque chose contre les femmes à barbe ?

Eden eut une pensée pour sa mère qui, malheureusement, s'était vue contrainte, toute sa vie, à se battre contre une fine moustache qui lui poussait, ainsi que contre quelques poils drus qui lui avaient souvent poussé sur le menton.

- Pardon ? Non, non, justement ! Il est étonnant de rencontrer une naine sans barbe.

La jeune femme dévisagea le vieil homme qui semblait réfléchir.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Mais bien sûr, dit le nain qui parlait avec autorité. Les naines ont toutes des barbes. Or, vous n'en avez pas. Qu'êtes-vous donc ?

- "Qu'êtes-vous" ? répéta Eden, outrée. Chez moi, les gens civilisés demandent "Qui êtes-vous ?", vous voyez ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Et je m'appelle Eden, si vous voulez tout savoir.

Son ton était impertinent, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire au nain qui l'assassina du regard. Regard qu'Eden supporta la tête haute.

- Et ça ne peut être qu'une naine, dit Balïn. Les filles des hommes n'ont jamais si petite taille à l'âge adulte, pas plus que les elfes.

- Les… elfes ? répéta Eden qui, de surprise, lâcha le regard de Thorïn.

Voilà donc qu'elle était dans un rêve où nains, hobbit, hommes et elfes figuraient. À la bonne heure ! Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne sur la signification des rêves car là, elle hallucinait trop à son goût.

- Mais vous avez raison, jeune Eden, dit Balïn. "Qui êtes-vous" est plus approprié. Et vous vous êtes présentée. Profitons que les magiciens s'entretiennent pour nous présenter nous aussi. Je suis Balïn. Pour vous servir.

- Pour… me servir ? répéta Eden en le regardant bizarrement.

- C'est une formule de politesse, lui souffla Bilbon.

Elle remercia le hobbit d'un signe de tête tandis que Balïn présentait un autre nain :

- Et mon frère, Dwalïn, se trouve là.

Il désigna un autre nain qui ne semblait pas avenant…

- Voici Dori, Ori et Nori.

Eden aurait mis sa main à couper qu'ils étaient frères. Ou au moins qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille car ils avaient un air ressemblant. Ori lui semblait bien jeune, d'ailleurs. Et il portait un de ces pulls fait maison un peu mal fait qui lui donnait un petit air de "fils à sa maman". Dori était vieux et Nori… avait une coupe de cheveux qui évoquait à Eden l'image de Maggie ou Lisa Simpson…

- Ainsi que Bifur, Bofur et Bombur.

Sûrement liés familialement parlant aussi, vu la ressemblance des noms. Mais si les deux premiers avaient des silhouettes ordinaires, le dernier était si gros qu'Eden fut sûre que, si on le faisait tomber du haut d'une colline, il roulerait jusqu'en bas. Pourtant, son regard s'arrêta sur le premier des trois : il avait comme du fer qui lui sortait de la tête. Elle le regarda, surprise, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avant de se concentrer sur ce que disait Balïn.

- Et là, ce sont Kili et Fili.

Ils semblaient plus jeunes que les autres… et étaient vachement mignons ! L'un blond, l'autre brun. Eden se demanda s'ils étaient aussi liés par des liens familiaux et s'ils étaient célibataires. Surtout le brun. Mais Balïn coupa court à ses pensées déplacées en présentant deux autres nains :

- Oïn et Gloïn.

Noms qui, de nouveau, se ressemblaient. L'un avait apparemment du mal à entendre. L'autre était roux. Et tous deux avaient un air familier qui fit qu'Eden les dévisagea un moment, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce qui la chiffonnait chez eux. C'est surtout leur regard qui l'interloqua. Mais elle finit par se détourner pour rencontrer le regard de glace de celui qui semblait être le chef de cette troupe.

- Et enfin, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne. Et bien sûr, Bilbon Sacquet, notre hobbit cambrioleur.

Eden tiqua un peu au dernier mot, surprise qu'on puisse qualifier quelqu'un de cambrioleur avec comme de la fierté.

- Et l'homme tout en gris ? demanda Eden en faisant un signe de la tête vers les deux vieillards. Vous avez dit qu'il était… magicien ?

- Oui, c'est cela. Gandalf le Gris.

Eden regarda en direction des deux magiciens, sourcils froncés. Des magiciens !

- Excusez ma question, mais d'où venez-vous ?

C'était Thorïn qui avait parlé et son ton autoritaire hérissa le poil d'Eden sur ses bras. Elle détestait recevoir des ordres et les personnes autoritaires. Elle aimait son boulot, mais quand le patron se montrait trop autoritaire, elle avait été plus d'une fois tentée de le remettre à sa place. Chose qu'elle fit une fois, subtilement, lors d'une réunion, à coup de sous-entendus (c'est qu'elle souhaitait quand même conserver son poste de secrétaire !). Et elle avait bien envie de remettre ce nain à sa place. La seule chose qui l'empêcha ? Le fait qu'il soit armé de haches et d'épées… et semblait prêt à s'en servir si besoin était…

Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, Eden prit une inspiration et lâcha, dans un souffle :

- D'un rêve.

- Pardon ? répéta Thorïn.

- Je suis en train de rêver. Vous êtes, tous autant que vous êtes, le fruit de mon imagination. Désolée.

- Elle a dit qu'on était un rêve ? demanda Fili.

- Il semblerait, répondit Kili en observant Eden, sourcils froncés.

- Balivernes ! ricana Nori.

- Vraiment ? dit Eden. Dans ce cas, que ferais-je dans une forêt, perdue, sans technologie et sans voiture ? Et avec treize hommes de presque ma taille et un autre plus petit que moi ? Oh, et au fait, je suis humaine, pas naine !

- Technologie ? répéta Bombur.

- Humaine ? fit Balïn, interloqué.

- Oui, mon bon monsieur, répondit Eden.

- Mais c'est impossible ! trancha le vieux nain.

- Pourquoi cela ? Vous n'avez jamais vu d'humains de petite taille ?

Oui, il faut l'avouer, poser cette question à une troupe de nain avait de quoi surprendre. Mais malgré quatorze paires d'yeux ébahis, Eden resterait ferme : ils ne l'appelleraient pas "naine" !

- Puis d'abord, ce monsieur Bilbon, vous avez bien dit que c'était un "semi-homme" ! Donc les hommes de petite taille, ça existe !

- Mais ce n'est qu'un surnom, intervint Bilbon. Je suis un hobbit, pas un humain.

- Vous avez déjà vu un homme avec ce genre de pied ? demanda Balïn en pointant les pieds du hobbit.

- Non, admit lentement Eden. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que je suis une humaine, nom d'un petit bonhomme !

Expression mal choisie, à en juger par les regards que lui lancèrent les nains et le semi-homme. Eden soupira et abandonna la partie.

- Quel beau tissu que voilà !

La jeune femme se retourna et vit un des nains toucher son écharpe avec une sorte de dévotion. Il lui sembla que c'était Dori.

- Oui, et c'est à moi, dit-elle. C'est mon écharpe.

Dori regarda le tissu et le lui rendit. Eden le remercia d'un signe de tête et attacha sa belle écharpe autour de sa taille.

- Une écharpe ne se met-elle pas autour du cou ? ironisa Dwalïn.

Il parlait en roulant les "r" et Eden le trouva de moins en moins sympathique. Il était la représentation même de la brute pas fréquentable que la jeune femme se faisait. Et il lui fallait bien l'avouer… il lui faisait un peu peur, avec sa grande carrure (oui grande, comparée à elle ! Des nains, plus grands qu'elle… où allait le monde, on se le demande…), ses cicatrices sur le visage, ses tatouages qu'elle pouvait voir un peu partout… et ses deux haches qu'il portait dans son dos.

- Oui mais il se trouve qu'il fait bien trop chaud pour se balader avec une écharpe autour du cou.

Là-dessus, Dwalïn ne trouva rien à redire. Dans le court silence qui suivit, on entendit un drôle de bruit. Cela aurait pu ressembler à un hurlement de loup, mais c'était beaucoup plus grave, beaucoup moins joli à entendre.

- C'était un loup ? demanda Bilbon en redressant la tête. Y… y a-t-il de loups dans le coin ?

Eden fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait son rêve. Alors là, pas du tout.

- Des loups ? répéta Bofur en levant son arme bizarre qui ressemblait à un mélange de marteau et de pioche. Non, il ne s'agit pas de loups.

Non, décidément, Eden n'aimait pas ça du tout. Encore moins quand elle vit, en hauteur, derrière Bilbon et Bofur… un monstre. Son couinement craintif alerta les nains qui se retournèrent au moment où la bête sauta. La bête atterrit non loin d'Eden qui recula. Mais pas assez vite car le monstre la griffa au bras, au-dessus du coude, juste avant d'être tuée par Thorïn et son épée. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de souffler et de se rendre compte qu'elle était blessée car aussitôt, un autre monstre apparut de l'autre côté. Alors qu'il se précipitait vers Thorïn qui n'avait même pas encore retiré son arme du cadavre du monstre poilu, Kili encocha une flèche et tira sur la bête qui trébucha. Mais elle n'était pas morte et le nain peu avenant, Dwalïn, l'acheva d'un coup de hache.

- Ça va ? s'écria Bilbon près d'Eden.

Il fallut quelques secondes à celle-ci pour comprendre qu'il lui parlait, à elle. Eden remarqua alors la griffure que la bête lui avait faite et qui saignait. Elle grimaça et examina sa blessure à travers le trou que les griffes du monstre avait fait dans son pull.

- Oui, ce n'est pas bien profond, dit-elle avec soulagement.

Si elle n'avait pas reculé, il était probable qu'elle aurait pu perdre son bras. Et il se trouvait que c'était son bras gauche qui avait été touché. Avec une grimace de douleur, elle posa une main sur sa blessure et appuya.

- Alors, toujours persuadée que c'est un rêve ? se moqua Dwalïn.

Eden l'assassina du regard tandis que Gandalf et Radagast revenaient vers eux. Gandalf la poussa même pour passer et se campa devant Thorïn.

- Des éclaireurs wargs ! s'écria le nain en se redressant et en retirant enfin son épée du corps du monstre poilu. Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin.

_"Une bande de quoi ?"_ se demanda Eden. L'image de Willy du film _"Sauvez Willy"_ s'imposa à elle mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle se trompait, outre le fait qu'elle était dans une forêt et non au milieu d'un océan.

- Une bande d'orques ? répéta Bilbon.

Il ne semblait pas rassuré et Eden sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Rêve ou pas, elle n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu tomber dans ce guêpier, pour rester polie.

- À qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête, en dehors de votre clan ? demanda Gandalf à Thorïn.

- Une quête, maintenant ? souffla Eden à Balïn tandis que Thorïn répondait qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne. C'est un jeu de rôle, c'est ça ? Ou une reconstitution ?

- À qui l'avez-vous dit ? insista Gandalf.

- À personne, je le jure ! répliqua froidement Thorïn, le visage assombri. Au nom de Durin qu'y a-t-il ?

Il était vrai que l'affolement du vieil homme n'était guère rassurant. Eden espéra que ce n'était rien de grave car elle était dans les environs et n'avait pas envie de finir dévorée par un loup génétiquement modifié.

- Vous êtes pourchassés, annonça Gandalf.

Bon, le "rien de grave" espéré par Eden pouvait aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. Bilbon semblait encore plus terrifié.

- Il nous faut quitter cet endroit, dit Dwalïn.

- Impossible ! Nous n'avons pas de poneys, dit Ori en s'avançant vers eux. Ils se sont enfuis !

Eden prit une grande inspiration avec l'espoir de ne pas défaillir. Son rêve, qui n'était sûrement pas un rêve vu qu'elle saignait et qu'elle avait mal, se transformait en véritable cauchemar.

- Je vais les lancer à mes trousses !

Tous se tournèrent vers Radagast qui venait de parler. Eden était sceptique. Certes ses lapins étaient rapides, mais de là à semer ces monstres, ces wargs, elle avait comme un doute. Et puis, elle ne voulait plus monter sur ce traîneau de malheur. Quoique, si cela lui permettait de ne pas être dévorée par les monstres…

- Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, protesta Gandalf. Ils vous rattraperont.

Non, finalement, elle préférait rester sur la terre ferme.

- Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel, répliqua Radagast.

Donc ce n'était pas des lièvres, mais bien des lapins.

- Qu'ils essaient donc, pour voir, conclut le magicien brun.

Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que Gandalf finisse par acquiescer.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, dit-il.

- Euh, excusez-moi… mais moi, je fais quoi ? demanda Eden.

- Vous venez avec nous, dit Gandalf. Je m'interroge sur votre venue dans notre monde et le moment n'est guère venu pour les questions. Vous nous suivrez donc.

Eden resta bouche bée aux mots "notre monde" et Thorïn poussa un profond soupir. Il ne semblait guère emballé par l'idée. Et elle non plus, il lui fallait bien l'admettre.

Tous se préparaient donc à fuir wargs et autres monstres –Eden ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était un orque et son instinct lui dictait qu'elle préférait ne pas le savoir. Tandis qu'ils prenaient sacs à dos et armes, Eden, elle, se prépara mentalement à la course qui allait suivre. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Kili, l'archer du groupe. Il lui tendit un morceau de tissu bleu qu'elle regarda d'un regard soupçonneux. À en juger par la couleur de son capuchon, ce tissu venait de ses vêtements.

- Pour votre bras, expliqua-t-il. Il vaut mieux couvrir la blessure pour éviter qu'elle ne saigne de trop…

Eden retira sa main de sa griffure et eut une nouvelle grimace en voyant le sang maculé la manche de son pull et sa main. Kili noua alors le bout de tissu autour de son bras.

- Ce n'est pas trop serré ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, répondit Eden. C'est parfait… Merci.

Elle accompagna son remerciement d'un sourire auquel il répondit. Gandalf prit alors la parole, remarquant que tous étaient prêts :

- Allons-y !

Radagast s'installa sur son traîneau tandis que les nains s'apprêtaient à une folle course à travers plaines et plateaux, Eden et Bilbon sur leurs talons. Avant de commencer à courir, Eden remercia le ciel de lui avoir donné une bonne endurance… et elle espérait de tout cœur que le fait de n'avoir plus couru depuis la fin du lycée ne jouerait pas en sa défaveur…

°o0o°

_- Je… je ne comprends pas…_

La voix de la fille était hésitante, comme si elle n'osait pas exprimer sa pensée.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? _demanda posément la voix grave d'un homme_._

_- Pourquoi est-elle là ? Et pas… dans son monde ?_ demanda la fille

_- Car la seconde chance que je viens de lui accorder a des limites. On ne peut avoir ce genre de seconde chance dans un seul et même monde._

_- Mais… c'est dangereux ! Survivra-t-elle ?_

_- Il faut l'espérer. Car il n'y aura pas de troisième chance…_

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 1 :D J'espère qu'il vous a plu :3 N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

À bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2 - Dans la vallée

Bonjour, bonjour ! (*se retient de continuer le dialogue de Naheulbeuk… se retient difficilement*)

Breeeeef ! xD Voici donc le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

Je tiens à remercier **Mikipeach**, **Hinaya-chan**, **ginhana**, **floufla123**, **Hachiko54**, **Adara94**, **Aya72**, **Melior**, **MissLizy**, **Roselia001**, **Maman Bouba**, **Leonem**, **Tsume-en-Force** et **Thorin-0akenshield** pour leurs reviews, vous pouvez même pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir ! *-*

Et j'en profite pour remercier toutes celles qui ont mis cette fic en alerte, à savoir : **Adara94**, **Aliister**, **AnadoraBlack**, **Aya72**, **Hinaya-chan**, **Katsuri-san**, **Leonem**, **Maman Bouba**, **Maraudeurs Powerr**, **Melior**, **Mikipeach**, **Roselia001**, **Thoron-0akenshield**, **Tsume-en-Force**, **akasha54**, **gihana**, **kara reader**, **moonko** et **tenshihouou** ! Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de vous remercier alors que ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des personnes mettre une fic en alerte ! Donc, merci *-*

Et merci à **Roselia001** et **MissLizy** de l'avoir ajoutée dans vos favoris ! *-*

Merci à vous tous car, quand je vois ça, c'est une motivation à l'écriture ! :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien. Eden et son histoire m'appartiennent.

* * *

**La Flèche et la Montagne**

Chapitre 2 : Dans la vallée

* * *

Eden avait une bonne endurance, mais elle n'avait pas la rapidité des autres nains, à son grand désarroi, bien qu'elle forçât l'allure. Mais Bilbon traînait encore plus qu'elle et il y avait toujours un nain derrière eux, sûrement pour les protéger en cas de besoin. Et Eden regretta de ne pas avoir _Jeanne_, son arc fait sur mesure, pour se protéger elle-même. Car oui, elle a donné un nom à son arc et oui, quand on mesure un mètre quarante et un, il faut un arc sur mesure.

Elle s'était toujours demandé comment elle réagirait si on lui disait qu'elle avait le choix entre courir et mourir. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle choisirait la première option ni qu'elle y mettrait autant d'ardeur. La course à pied n'était pas son sport favori, bien qu'elle puisse tenir longtemps, contrairement à la majorité de ses camarades quand elle était au lycée. Et elle n'avait jamais entretenu ce sport. Aussi était-elle surprise de pouvoir, malgré tout, tenir la distance.

Ils durent, à plusieurs reprises, faire volte-face car Radagast, bien qu'il arrivât à semer les wargs, les menait partout, notamment sur le chemin de la compagnie de Thorïn.

Eden était quand même contente que de gros rochers parsemassent le paysage, ça leur permettait de se cacher quand les wargs les frôlaient de trop près… et de reprendre leur respiration.

- Restez groupés, intima Gandalf quand ils durent rebrousser chemin à cause des wargs. Venez !

Ils se remirent alors tous à courir dans la direction opposée et la jeune femme commença à maudire quiconque quand un point de côté la fit souffrir. Mais alors qu'ils étaient bien partis pour semer les monstres, ils durent de nouveau s'arrêter derrière un gros rocher. Et Ori continua même à courir, pris dans son élan, et aurait certainement été vu par les wargs si Thorïn ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le bras pour le tirer en arrière :

- Ori, non ! Recule !

Eden put donc voir, au loin, les wargs tant redoutés. Et il semblait qu'ils étaient montés par d'étranges créatures.

- Ces bestioles… haleta-t-elle. Elles sont… elles sont… montées !

- Oui, par des orques, on sait ! riposta Dwalïn.

- Venez tous, dépêchez-vous ! dit Gandalf alors qu'Eden avait bien envie de rétorquer quelque chose au nain. Vite.

Elle ravala donc sa réplique et suivit le nain. En passant, elle crut entendre Thorïn demander au magicien où celui-ci les conduisait, mais elle n'en fut pas sûre, toute occupée qu'elle était à courir pour sauver sa vie. De toute façon, quel que soit l'endroit où Gandalf les conduisait, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite : ils durent tous se plaquer contre un des énormes rochers qui parsemaient le paysage pour ne pas être vus de leurs poursuivants. Eden était pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux, en train de reprendre son souffle, quand d'une main puissante, Fili la releva pour la coller au rocher, un bras passé devant elle comme pour la protéger. Elle lui lança un regard surpris mais se tut en voyant qu'il avait l'air préoccupé. À sa droite se tenait Kili et lui aussi ne semblait pas rassuré. Et Eden comprit bien vite pourquoi… lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement venir d'au-dessus.

Lentement, la jeune femme leva la tête et se tourna. Loin au-dessus, sur le rocher, elle vit un warg et la créature qu'il portait faire un tour, observer le paysage. Les chercher en fait.

Sa gorge se serra. Elle reporta son attention sur son voisin quand elle le vit prendre une flèche dans son carquois et en armer son arc. Elle retint sa respiration et s'empêcha de hurler quand elle vit le nain se séparer brusquement du rocher, se retourner et décocher sa flèche. Le monstre jappa de douleur et Kili n'attendit pas avant d'encocher et décocher une seconde flèche. Les monstres tombèrent de leur perchoir dans un sinistre hurlement qui allait sûrement rameuter le reste des poursuivants. Et quand elle vit l'orque qui montait le warg se précipiter sur eux, elle comprit pourquoi elle aurait préféré ne jamais en voir : il était à proprement parler terrifiant. Heureusement, les nains le tuèrent avant qu'il n'ait pu faire de victime.

Tandis que les nains s'acharnaient à éliminer leur ennemi, Eden redressa la tête au son d'hurlements lointains. Le cri d'agonie du warg, conjugué à ceux poussés par l'orque qui venait de mourir, avait renseigné les autres sur leur position. Et… il lui semblait que les hurlements se dirigeaient maintenant vers eux…

- Fuyez ! s'écria soudainement Gandalf. Vite.

Au moins, Eden avait pu récupérer de son point de côté… maigre consolation. Elle suivit donc le magicien, le hobbit et les nains, regrettant le fait que les rochers se fassent plus rares et plus petits au fur et à mesure de la course. Où se cacheraient-ils s'ils étaient rattrapés ?

- Ils arrivent ! cria Gloïn en pointant une direction du doigt.

- Merveilleux ! grimaça Eden en s'arrêtant et en regardant dans la direction indiquée par le nain roux.

- Ici, venez ! leur dit Gandalf.

Eden lança un dernier regard aux monstres qui se rapprochaient avant de se remettre à courir. Mais ils durent de nouveau s'arrêter car devant eux venaient d'apparaître sinistres montures et hideux cavaliers.

- En voilà d'autres ! cria Kili, derrière elle.

Eden se retourna et dut se rendre à l'évidence que Fili ne tarda pas à formuler :

- Nous sommes cernés !

Pour le coup, elle en aurait bien pleuré ! Au lieu de quoi, elle regarda ce qui se passa avec un détachement qui l'étonna. Tous les nains se préparaient à l'attaque tandis que Kili était déjà à l'œuvre, tirant flèche après flèche. Et plus que jamais, Eden regretta de ne pas avoir le sien sous la main, même si elle n'avait jamais tiré sur une créature vivante.

- Qu'ils approchent ! dit un nain.

- Où est Gandalf ?

- Il nous a abandonnés !

Eden détourna son attention des monstres qui étaient tués par des flèches et ceux qui venaient, au loin, pour se mettre à regarder autour d'elle. Aucune tête coiffée d'un chapeau pointu ne dépassait les nains… La boule au ventre, elle regarda s'approcher wargs et orques, regrettant de mourir de cette manière. Elle aurait préféré mourir vieille, dans un lit confortable, entouré de ses arrières-arrières-petits-enfants (oui, rien que ça). Et pourtant…

Ses pensées funestes furent détournées quand elle vit Ori utiliser… un lance-pierre ? Il pensait réellement affronter un monstre pareil à coup de cailloux ? Il se croyait où, au pays des bisounours ? Oui, c'est vrai, elle s'était d'abord crue dans un rêve, mais ce n'était en aucun cas comparable !

- Il faut tenir ! cria Thorïn en dégainant son épée.

Épée qui parut légèrement bleutée à Eden, sans qu'elle en fut sûre. Et elle, elle se sentait si vulnérable, si faible, sans aucun moyen de protection. _Jeanne_ lui manqua encore plus cruellement, même si elle doutait que ses flèches fassent autant d'effets que celles de Kili.

Alors qu'elle se préparait mentalement à mourir, la voix de Gandalf la tira de ses pensées et tous les nains se retournèrent vers la voix, sauf l'archer qui continuait à tirer.

- Par ici, pauvres fous !

Était-ce un effet de son imagination ou bien le vieil homme était en train de déplacer un rocher ? Elle ne put y réfléchir plus que ça car il disparut tandis que Thorïn s'écriait :

- Suivez-moi !

Eden ne se fit pas prier et se précipita à la suite des nains. Thorïn se mit sur le rocher déplacé par Gandalf et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Suivez-moi, allez !

Sauf qu'il resta sur place, pour s'assurer que tous ses compagnons entreraient dans le trou avant d'y entrer lui-même. Bofur et Bilbon n'hésitèrent pas à sauter dans le trou tandis que Thorïn les encourageait d'un "Allez ! Allez !". Les autres nains y allèrent aussi, sans plus se poser de questions, tandis que le chef tuait un warg qui s'approchait trop près d'eux. Puis, ce fut le tour d'Eden. Elle regarda dans le trou mais ne put se résigner à y sauter.

- Hors de question ! souffla-t-elle. C'est sûrement infesté d'araignées et j'en ai la phobie.

- C'est les araignées ou les orques, tempêta Thorïn.

- Euh…

Elle ne put en dire plus car d'une poussée ferme, Thorïn la poussa et elle cria en tombant. Cri qui ressemblait fortement à un "je vous déteeeeste !".

La chute fut douloureuse pour le séant de la jeune femme. Mais aussitôt était-elle tombée que Dwalïn la remit sur ses pieds sans faire preuve de la moindre douceur. Elle crut entendre Thorïn crier après le dernier nain et quelques secondes plus tard, Kili déboula dans la cachette, se relevant prestement. Thorïn arriva enfin.

- Super, et s'ils nous suivent jusqu'ici ? demanda Eden en croisant les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

L'espace était trop petit pour se battre, elle en avait bien conscience. Pourtant, personne ne répondit car, au même moment, résonnait comme un cor. Eden regarda par le trou, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Et quel était-ce bruit qu'elle entendait ? Des flèches ? Les orques allaient-ils les tirer comme des lapins pris au piège dans leur tanière ? Quoique… c'étaient les wargs et les orques qui criaient. Et à moins qu'ils se soient mis à se tirer les uns sur les autres, quelqu'un était venu au secours des nains.

Tous étaient silencieux, écoutant ce qu'il se passait. C'est alors qu'Eden sursauta et se retint à grande peine de crier : un orque venait de débouler à leur pied. La jeune femme recula et se tint ferment à la première chose qu'elle trouva : un bras. Mais l'hideuse créature ne bougeait pas, ne semblait pas sur le point d'attaquer.

- Il est mort ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Thorïn s'approcha et retira une flèche du cou du monstre et l'examina.

- Les elfes, dit-il avant de jeter brusquement la flèche.

- Quoi, ce sont des méchants aussi, les elfes ? demanda Eden, surprise de la réaction du nain.

Thorïn lui lança un regard si sombre qu'elle en fut réduite en silence. Un regard sombre et glacé qui ne lui donnait plus du tout envie de le remettre à sa place, bizarrement. Elle pensa alors à l'expression « si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers »… et Eden raffermit un peu sa prise sur le bras qu'elle tenait.

Fronçant les sourcils, Eden se tourna vers le bras en question et remarqua qu'il appartenait à Kili, lequel la regardait en haussant les sourcils. Elle le lâcha brusquement et s'éloigna de lui, tout en bafouant des excuses inintelligibles.

- Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage !

Eden se retourna et remarqua qu'en effet, au fond du trou déniché par Gandalf, il y avait un passage que Dwalïn était parti examiner.

- Devons-nous le suivre ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses compagnons.

- Nous le suivons, bien sûr ! affirma Bofur, déterminé.

- Tout plutôt que les monstres sanguinaires ! confirma Eden en suivant Bofur. J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas d'araignées, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Les autres suivirent et ils marchèrent entre deux parois assez rapprochées, ce qui faisait que parfois, Bombur avait du mal à passer. Eden leva les yeux et fut contente de voir le ciel, loin au-dessus d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les endroits petits et clos. Et c'est pourquoi la vue du ciel était réconfortante.

Elle buta contre une pierre et se rattrapa grâce au mur. Elle décida donc de reporter son attention sur le chemin qu'elle suivait, ce qui lui épargnerait la honte de tomber sur le sol devant quinze individus inconnus. Au bout d'un moment, elle vit, devant elle, Dwalïn et Bofur déboucher sur une petite terrasse à même la montagne. Elle les suivit, ne jetant qu'un bref regard à la petite cascade qui coulait, sur sa gauche, car autre chose retint son regard. Quelque chose de bien plus impressionnant qu'un mince filet d'eau dévalant une paroi rocheuse… En contrebas, il y avait un paysage irréel. La ville la plus belle qu'Eden ait pu voir. Des maisons magnifiques, des ponts à donner le vertige, des arbres parfaitement intégrés et surtout, des cascades. Des cascades coulaient un peu partout, depuis le haut de la montagne, là-bas, à droite, sur le long des parois sur lesquelles étaient construites les demeures enchanteresses. C'était un paysage fantastique et Eden sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, que cette image resterait gravée dans sa mémoire.

- La vallée d'Imladris, dit Gandalf qui arrivait en dernier.

Eden était tellement perdue dans sa contemplation que la voix du vieil homme la fit un peu sursauter. Mais elle ne put se détourner de ce spectacle enchanté.

- Dans la langue commune, on la connaît sous un autre nom, continua le magicien.

- Fondcombe, dit Bilbon.

- C'est magnifique, souffla Eden, époustouflée par tant de beauté.

- Ici se trouve la dernière Maison Simple à l'est de la mer.

- C'était votre plan depuis le début ! accusa Thorïn à l'égard du vieil homme en s'approchant de lui.

Le ton acerbe du nain parvint à tirer Eden du spectacle que Fondcombe lui offrait. Bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus petit que le magicien, Thorïn ne se priva pas pour l'assassiner du regard tandis qu'il continuait à parler, toujours furieux, semble-t-il :

- Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi !

- Vous n'avez aucun ennemi, ici, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, rétorqua Gandalf. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apportée avec vous.

- Vous croyez que les elfes nous encouragerons à poursuivre notre quête ? Ils voudront nous en empêcher.

Eden savait que le moment était mal choisi pour rappeler à ce nain son existence, mais elle ne put se taire d'avantage :

- Des elfes ? Ce sont des elfes qui vivent là-bas ? demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

Thorïn se tourna vers elle et Eden sut que, vraiment, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dit une grosse bêtise, comme si elle avait demandé à un enfant qui n'avait pas de bras s'il voulait du chocolat. Mais quand il s'approcha d'elle en la toisant froidement, Eden soutint son regard, bien décidée à lui montrer qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur, armé ou pas… bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle ressentait réellement et qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non à au moins un kilomètre les séparant.

- Ignorante que vous êtes, pour ignorer que des elfes vivent à Imladris, assena-t-il.

Bien que tentée de rétorquer qu'elle, elle le trouvait têtu et imbu de sa personne, Eden se garda bien d'ouvrir la bouche, se contentant de soutenir son regard noir.

- Vous débarquez, comme ça, vous vous imposez et nous vous avons permis d'arriver jusqu'ici en entier. La moindre des choses, c'est de ne pas écouter des conversations qui ne vont sont pas destinées. Et de baisser le regard, petite insolente.

- Dieu m'a donné des oreilles, c'est pour écouter, donc j'écoute ! Désolée, je ne savais pas que c'était une conversation privée ! Et Dieu m'a donné des yeux et une petite taille, c'est justement pour m'éviter la peine de baisser le regard !

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la compagnie, seulement troublée par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

- Que ne rêverais-je de les crever, vos yeux !

- Essayez, pour voir ! défia Eden.

À voir la mine renfrognée de Thorïn, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. Car là, elle essayait de rester digne, mais s'il s'approchait d'elle pour réellement lui crever les yeux, adieu dignité : elle courra en hurlant comme une possédée pour mettre le plus de distance entre le nain et elle ! Mais il ne semblait vouloir se salir de son sang pour le moment, car il se contenta de l'assassiner du regard en serrait les poings et en crispant la mâchoire.

- Il suffit ! gronda le magicien en t'interposant. J'ai dit : il suffit ! ajouta-t-il comme ni Eden ni Thorïn ne semblaient vouloir s'avouer vaincu. Si Eden est ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir ici et maintenant ! Donc elle nous suivra chez les elfes.

Le nain regarda le magicien, contrarié, tandis qu'Eden soupirait discrètement de soulagement d'être enfin libérée de son regard meurtrier.

- Et quant à votre quête, poursuivit Gandalf à l'adresse du nain, il est probable qu'ils vont nous en empêcher. Mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions.

Thorïn soupira mais dut à l'évidence : ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Si nous voulons réussir il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme, expliqua le magicien. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler, moi.

- C'est sûr que vous devriez, sans quoi les elfes se sentiraient _"bizarrement"_ agressés, ironisa Eden.

- J'ai dit que cela suffisait, jeune Eden, alors cela suffit ! s'énerva Gandalf. Cessez ces enfantillages.

- Enfantillages ? répéta Eden, outrée.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu ! J'attends de vous, comme des autres, un comportement exemplaire, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Ou sinon quoi ? Vous me mettrez au coin ?

Gandalf abattit son bâton sur la tête d'Eden qui en vit quelques étoiles, bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'avait pas frappé aussi fort qu'il l'aurait pu. Gémissant de douleur, elle plaqua ses mains sur le haut de son crâne qui l'élançait douloureusement, tout en regardant Gandalf, penaude. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? répéta le magicien.

- Parfaitement, répondit Eden entre ses dents.

- Bien, on aura réussi à vous faire entrer ça dans le crâne, au moins ! Maintenant, en route !

Le magicien gris prit la tête de la procession et les nains le suivirent. Eden hésita un long moment à rester en retrait, à partir de son côté Dieu sait où, et d'envoyer balader toute cette clique de cinglés. Mais Ori mit ses projets à l'eau car, se retournant et voyant qu'Eden était toujours au même endroit à se tenir la tête, il la héla :

- Mademoiselle Eden ! Dépêchez-vous de venir, vous allez vous faire distancer !

Tous les nains se tournant vers elle, Eden n'eut pas le choix et maugréa dans sa barbe -qu'en bonne humaine, elle n'avait pas- tout en rejoignant les nains, le hobbit et le magicien.

Le trajet jusqu'à la cité elfique se fit dans le silence. Eden essaya de se rappeler la dernière chose qu'elle avait faite avant de se réveiller dans la forêt et qui pourrait expliquer le fait qu'elle se retrouve dans un monde aussi dissemblable du sien qu'il était possible. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait sur le point de se rappeler de quelque chose de crucial, ça s'embrumait dans sa tête, et son idée s'évaporait, comme un nuage de fumée qu'on essaierait d'attraper entre ses doigts. Et cela finit par lui donner la migraine. Cela _et_ le coup de bâton de Gandalf.

Eden se concentra sur le chemin, d'autant plus qu'ils marchaient actuellement sur un pont assez étroit et qui était très haut. Elle se força à ne pas regarder en bas, son regard plutôt focalisé sur les deux statues, de part et d'autres du pont, devant elle. Elle passa entre elles tout en continuant de les observer : elles étaient belles, aussi belles que des statues de la renaissance, si pas plus !

Après le pont, la compagnie se retrouva sur une sorte de terrasse ronde. En face, il y avait des escaliers, mais personne ne semblait décidé à les emprunter, tous étant occupé à regarder autour d'eux. Eden remarqua que Thorïn semblait toujours mécontent et elle se demanda vraiment ce qui n'allait pas chez cet homme ! Ils étaient dans un endroit idyllique, ils allaient peut-être être nourris et avec beaucoup de chance logés pour une nuit, et lui, il trouvait le moyen de ne pas être heureux ! Qu'on ose encore lui dire une fois, une seule fois, que les femmes étaient difficiles !

- Il a fait ça pour votre bien, croyez-moi !

Eden se tourna vers Balïn qui, à ses côtés, regardait autour de lui.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Eden, n'étant pas sûre de comprendre où le vieux nain voulait en venir.

- De vous donner ce coup de bâton, répondit Balïn comme si c'était une évidence. Vous auriez pu avoir bien pire que cela.

Il s'assura que personne n'écoutait et se pencha vers Eden :

- Thorïn n'est pas genre à aimer qu'on lui réponde impertinemment, comme vous l'avez fait. C'est un prince et il aime à être respecter.

- Un… prince ? répéta Eden.

Pour elle, un prince était beau, grand et surtout charmant ! Et s'il était indéniable que Thorïn était beau, qu'il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, il n'avait vraiment rien de charmant !

- Il est tellement hautain ! dit Eden.

- Tel est-il, en effet, dit Balïn en s'éloignant.

Eden regarda Thorïn en faisant une moue. Une altesse royale, rien que ça ! Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était peut-être pas tombée au bon endroit. Et son appartement lui manquait de plus en plus. Mais elle décida de ne pas se laisser aller. Prince ou pas, elle ignorerait Thorïn ! Quant à Gandalf, elle lui ferait payer ce coup de bâton, elle se le promettait, tout magicien qu'il soit ! Forte de ses pensées, Eden se mit à sourire.

- Mithrandir ! dit une voix

Eden se retourna pour voir d'où venait la voix. Un elfe descendait les escaliers qu'elle avait vus et Gandalf se dirigea vers lui, en souriant.

- Ah, Lindir ! répondit Gandalf, courtois.

« C'est ça, montre-toi courtois avec lui après m'avoir assommé avec ton bâton, surtout ! Hypocrite ! » pensa Eden avec rancœur.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur l'elfe. Celui-ci était aussi raffiné que les nains paraissaient brutaux à ses côtés. C'était un contraste frappant et Eden se dit qu'elle préférait largement l'elfe aux treize nains réunis !

L'elfe commença à parler dans une langue étrangère, totalement inconnue d'Eden qui, pourtant, en bonne secrétaire, en parlait couramment quatre. La langue était douce et chantante mais ne disait rien à la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait pas su dire de quel pays venait cette langue… avant de se rappeler que c'était un elfe et que donc, il parlait forcément elfique.

- Je dois parler au seigneur Elrond, dit Gandalf.

Ils ne connaissaient pas les mots "s'il vous plait", ici, ou quoi ? Mais l'elfe ne s'en formalisa pas et répondit, affable :

- Le seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici.

- Pas ici, répéta Gandalf et mettant une main sur sa hanche. Où est-il ?

Comme pour lui répondre, un cor sonna au loin. Eden sursauta et se retourna vers le pont, à l'instar des autres.

- C'est pas le même cor qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure ? demanda Eden sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

- Elle dit qu'elle connaissait le cor qui avait sonné ? s'étonna Oïn, avec sa corne dans l'oreille.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! objecta Eden.

- Si, si, je vous ai parfaitement entendu !

Eden le regarda, un peu agacée, mais au même moment des cavaliers apparurent de l'autre côté du pont qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'instant. Émerveillée, Eden s'approcha du hobbit et, avec lui, regarda les nouveaux-venus approcher. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix de Thorïn parler… en nanesque ? Si les elfes parlent elfique, les nains parlaient donc nanesque, non ?

Aussitôt, les nains se rassemblèrent au centre de la terrasse, mais Eden s'en fichait, trop occupée à observer les elfes approcher. Elle se sentit, tout à coup, tirée en arrière par le col de son pull et serait tombée si Bilbon ne l'avait pas rattrapée, pendant que Bofur se plaçait devant eux, face aux arrivants. Elle était, avec le hobbit, au centre du cercle formé par les nains et tous levaient leurs armes, comme s'ils se préparaient au combat.

Les elfes arrivèrent alors, faisant tourner leurs montures autour du rassemblement qu'ils formaient. Eden se sentait si petite au milieu de ces grands cavaliers, encore plus quand ils se resserrèrent un peu autour d'eux. Enfin, les elfes stoppèrent leurs chevaux.

- Gandalf !

La jeune femme se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Il était brun et avait un visage un peu austère. Il était, ainsi que les autres elfes vêtu d'une armure et armé jusqu'aux dents.

- Seigneur Elrond ! répondit le magicien gris en s'avançant d'un pas.

Il s'inclina alors, tout en parlant de nouveau dans la langue étrangère. Et bien sûr, l'elfe répondit dans la même langue. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Eden n'aimait pas, ce qui l'avait incitée à apprendre plusieurs langues, c'était de ne pas comprendre ce qui se disait.

Tout en continuant de parler, l'elfe descendit de son cheval et s'approcha de Gandalf et tous deux s'étreignirent, comme deux vieux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

- C'est étrange que des orques s'approchent si près de nos frontières, dit le seigneur elfe en montrant une épée. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, les a attirés par ici.

- Oh, il se peut que ce soit nous, dit Gandalf en se tournant vers la compagnie, toujours serrée au centre de la terrasse.

Thorïn se dégagea de ses compagnons et Eden aurait bien aimé qu'il tombe devant Elrond, juste histoire qu'il perde la face devant ces elfes qu'il semblait détester tant. Mais bien sûr, ça n'arriva pas. Non, il s'avança, tête haute et l'elfe se posta devant lui.

- Bienvenue, Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, dit-il d'une voix solennelle.

- Il ne me semble pas vous connaître, répliqua Thorïn d'une voix un peu froide.

Eden lança un regard à Gandalf qui, justement, se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme leva les sourcils de manière éloquente et le magicien se détourna, sourcils froncés.

- Vous me rappelez votre grand-père, continua Elrond. J'ai connu Thror quand il était roi sous la montagne.

- Ah oui ? fit Thorïn. Jamais il n'a parlé de vous.

Ce nain ne savait donc pas se montrer aimable. Elle espéra alors que l'elfe n'était pas susceptible car elle, franchement, elle n'aimerait pas qu'on lui parle ainsi… encore moins si cela se passait chez elle. Or, ils étaient chez Elrond. Et s'il se vexait du ton employé par Thorïn et les expulsait tous de sa cité, comme des malpropres ?

C'est alors que le seigneur elfe se mit à parler dans sa langue. Son intonation était indéchiffrable : Eden n'aurait su dire si Elrond était en colère ou calme…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? gronda Gloïn. Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ?

Une légère clameur monta parmi les nains et la jeune femme se contenta de regarder et de se taire, bien qu'elle ait eu envie de dire qu'Elrond pouvait bien les insulter s'il le voulait, car ils étaient chez lui.

- Non, maître Gloïn, contredit Gandalf. Il vient de nous inviter.

Les nains échangèrent quelques mots entre eux avant que Gloïn ne retourne finalement vers Elrond :

- Et bien, dans ce cas, allons-y.

Eden fut estomaquée par tant de culot ! La moindre des choses aurait été quand même de s'excuser de la méprise et surtout, de le remercier pour l'invitation !

Mais non, les nains se contentèrent de suivre un elfe qui leur montrait le chemin tandis qu'Elrond et Gandalf s'entretenaient en elfique. Elle se mit dernière de la file et se sentit un peu embarrassée en voyant que le regard d'Elrond ne la quittait pas. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devant lui.

- Ainsi, c'est vous, dit l'elfe quand Eden fut à sa hauteur.

Elle s'arrêta et leva la tête pour regarder Elrond. À côtoyer les nains depuis plusieurs heures, elle en avait oublié ce que c'était de regarder un homme aussi grand.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle. Enfin, je crois.

- Il me tarde d'en savoir plus à votre sujet, jeune Eden, dit le seigneur elfe. Mais allez d'abord vous restaurer avec vos compagnons. Nous aurons bien assez le temps de parler ensuite.

Eden inclina un peu la tête et fut tentée de préciser que les nains, le hobbit et le magicien n'étaient pas "ses compagnons".

- Je vous remercie pour votre accueil et le repas, dit-elle.

Elrond parut surpris qu'elle le remercie, mais il se contente de sourire doucement avant de s'incliner légèrement.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Elle sourit et se mit à monter les marches, se dépêchant, pour rejoindre Dori, qui était le dernier de la file. Posant une main sur son estomac vide, Eden se mit à s'imaginer un banquet somptueux, plein de légumes, de viandes, de sauces.

En haut des escaliers, ils se séparèrent : Elrond, Gandalf et Thorïn partaient d'un côté pendant que les autres suivaient un elfe qui les mena à une terrasse où se trouvaient deux tables dressées. Ils prirent place autour de la grande table, laquelle comportait quatorze chaises. Et Eden ne put retenir une petite grimace de dépit quand elle remarqua qu'elle était la dernière à s'asseoir et qu'elle devait donc s'asseoir à côté de Dwalïn.

Poussant un soupir, Eden prit place, essayant d'ignorer que ce nain lui faisait peur et remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir Thorïn pour autre voisin : Kili serait en effet de meilleure compagnie que le prince.

Tout en observant autour d'elle, elle espérait que Gandalf ne tarderait pas à arriver car elle devait lui parler. Elle mettrait de côté sa rancœur pour lui demander de quelle manière il procéderait pour la ramener chez elle.

Car le magicien allait la renvoyer chez elle, n'est-ce pas… ?

* * *

Et voilà donc pour le chapitre 2 et l'arrivée de la compagnie de Thorïn chez les elfes. Eden se montre un peu impertinente mais en paie le prix ! x) Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review ! :D

À bientôt ! ^^


	4. Chapitre 3 - A Imladris

Bonsoir ! :D

Voici le chapitre 3 ! ^^

Je tiens à remercier **Hinaya-chan**, **Aya72**, **Mikipeach**, **Hachiko54**, **AnadoraBlack**, **little-road**, **floufla123**, **Melior**, **Aschen**, **Gladoo89**, **Maman Bouba**, **chupa14**, **Leonem**, **MissLizy**, **izaiza14**, **Roselia001**, **Queen-Mebs**, **chibi-Kotori** et **Aude45** pour leurs reviews ! *-*

**Chupa14** : Merci pour ton commentaire et ravie que tu trouves aussi qu'Eden méritait le coup de bâton ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Hachiko54** : Désolée, j'ai oublié de te répondre au chapitre précédent ! :O Sache que tes reviews me font plaisir, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fics :D J'espère que la suite te plaira également ^^

Et je remercie toutes celles qui ont mis cette fic en alerte et celles qui l'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris, ça me fait super plaisir, vraiment :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien. Eden et son histoire m'appartiennent.

* * *

La Flèche et la Montagne

Chapitre 3 : À Imladris

* * *

Vraiment, Eden aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver ailleurs. Pourtant, au début, ça avait si bien commencé… Les elfes apportaient de la nourriture et des boissons, ils jouaient même de la musique –ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à Oïn qui boucha son cornet d'une serviette.

Mais, premier bémol : où qu'elle regarda, Eden ne vit pas la moindre trace de viande, or elle en était friande. Ensuite, à part Dori et Ori qui semblaient être les seuls êtres civilisés autour de la table, les autres se comportaient vraiment mal… On se servait avec les mains (mais oui, pourquoi s'embarrasser de couverts ?), on mangeait et buvait en faisant du bruit (c'est tellement gentil de prévenir son voisin qu'on se sustente à bruit de mastications…), on entrechoquait bruyamment les couverts (c'est un style de musique nanesque?) ou encore, on se plaignait de ne pas avoir de bière à boire (nous, les nains, nous sommes des êtres raffinés, si madame !).

En clair, ils se comportaient comme des rustres. Mais malgré cela, Eden essaya de faire bonne figure.

Il n'y avait que des légumes à manger ? Et bien, elle mangerait des légumes sans rechigner. Et elle prendrait aussi de la purée et de la salade.

Elle était obligée de supporter les nains comme voisins de table ? Et bien, elle les supporterait et se montrerait même polie !

- Pourriez-vous me passer le plat de salade, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle à Dwalïn.

Le nain avait justement le plat en main. Mais apparemment, il ne l'avait pas entendue –ou alors il l'avait entendue, ce qui était pire ! Il prit une grande poignée de salade dans sa grande main et regarda en-dessous, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- Où est la viande ? s'étonna-t-il en remettant la salade dans le plat.

Il passa le plat à Eden qui, bizarrement n'avait plus envie de salade. Elle prit le plat, le regarda avec une petite grimace dégouttée mais n'y toucha pas. Elle le posa le plus loin possible d'elle. Contrariée, elle se servit une double portion de purée. Et de champignons en sauce.

- Est-ce qu'ils auraient de la purée ?

Eden entendit la voix d'Ori par-dessus le brouhaha des voix et des couverts. Elle lui passa donc le plat de purée en prenant bien garde à ce qu'il ne passe pas entre les mains de Dwalïn. Le jeune nain la remercia avec un sourire timide.

- Ce qu'il manque, c'est un bon fût de bière ! s'exclama Fili en lorgnant son verre d'eau.

Eden secoua la tête : on leur donne le gîte et le couvert, et ils arrivent encore à se plaindre ! Pourquoi ne se montraient-ils pas aussi gentils et raffinés que les elfes ?

- Celle de chez Bilbon était excellente, dit Kili.

- Oui, mais il n'y en a pas ici, soupira Fili.

- Chez moi non plus, intervint Bilbon. Sauf erreur de ma part, vous avez… tout bu. Vous aviez bu cul-sec avant de faire des concours du rot le plus long.

Cela fit rire les deux nains tandis qu'Eden se désolaient que les deux membres les plus mignons de la bande soient aussi rustres que les autres.

- Et c'est même Ori qui avait gagné ! se souvint Fili en riant.

Désillusion pour Eden. Ori, ce nain qui semblait si timide ? Elle n'osa dès lors pas imaginer de quoi Dwalïn pourrait être capable…

- Et il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier ! intervint Dori, réprobateur.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire en voyant Ori lever au ciel, apparemment agacé par la remarque de son aîné. Sourire qu'elle dissimula en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

- Excusez ma curiosité mais… D'où venez-vous, jeune Eden ?

Eden reposa son verre et releva la tête vers Balïn, qui avait posé la question et qui la regardait, comme intrigué. Il se tenait face à elle. Elle remarqua alors que le silence s'était fait autour de la table et n'aima pas ça du tout.

- D'Angleterre ? répondit-elle, espérant une réaction de la part des nains.

- Quel nom étrange, commenta Balïn. C'est où exactement, en Terre du Milieu.

- En Terre de quoi ? demanda Eden, abasourdie.

- En Terre du Milieu, répéta Balïn, sourcils froncés.

- Terre du Milieu, dit la jeune femme. Ça veut dire qu'il y a une Terre de Droite et une Terre de Gauche ?

Balïn la considéra avec de grands yeux ronds tandis que Dwalïn éclatait d'un rire tonitruant, vite suivi par les autres nains. Eden rougit, un peu embarrassée. Elle essaya de cacher sa gêne en buvant un peu d'eau et espérant que les nains et le hobbit allaient vite s'arrêter de rire, car elle n'aimait pas trop être un sujet de rigolade…

Alors qu'elle buvait, Dwalïn lui donna une tape dans le dos. Tape qui aurait très bien pu assommer un cheval et qui eut pour conséquence qu'elle recracha l'eau qu'elle avait en bouche. Le pauvre Balïn, assis en face d'elle, reçut tout en pleine figure, ce qui renforça l'hilarité des nains.

- Cette petite me fait bien rire ! dit Dwalïn en riant toujours autant.

- Oh ! s'exclama Eden en se levant. Je suis désolée, monsieur Balïn ! Je ne voulais pas, je…

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et prit sa serviette en tissu. Se penchant au-dessus de la table, elle la tendit au vieux nain qui l'accepta avec un hochement de tête raide.

Eden se rassit, horriblement gênée d'avoir craché au visage de Balïn… mais soulagée quand même que ça n'ait pas été Thorïn ou Gandalf… Le premier l'aurait assassinée du regard et le second n'aurait pas manqué de l'assommer à coup de bâton, elle en était sûre.

Le reste du repas, la jeune femme évita de regarder dans la direction du vieux nain tant elle était embarrassée. Il fallut un moment à la tablée pour reprendre son sérieux. Si elle l'avait pu, Eden se serait cachée dans un trou de souris.

Au bout d'un moment, après que les assiettes et les verres aient été vidés, les plats de salades emportés, intouchés et que les elfes aient fini de jouer leur musique, on proposa aux nains d'aller se rafraîchir et se reposer, au calme. Bilbon et les nains acceptèrent. Eden s'apprêtait à les suivre et à demander, au passage, s'il n'y avait pas un médecin dans l'assistance, pour soigner son bras, quand Gandalf l'interpella :

- Eden ? Restez, je vous prie.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au magicien, toujours assis à sa petite table avec Thorïn et le seigneur Elrond. Elle sentait venir une conversation sérieuse. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu l'espoir que le magicien la renvoie chez elle, elle aurait préféré décliner pour le moment… elle préférait éviter les sujets sérieux après manger, pour mieux digérer.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la troupe des nains avec l'envie express de les suivre, mais finit par se détourner d'Ori, qui fermait la marche. Réprimant un soupir, elle s'approcha de la table et s'arrêta à quelques pas, avec l'impression d'être une lycéenne fautive dans le bureau du proviseur.

- Nous devons parler, lui dit le magicien.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, répliqua prudemment Eden.

- Nous aimerions savoir ce qui vous est arrivé, intervint Elrond.

Eden fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers l'elfe.

- J'ai d'abord une question, dit-elle. Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit "Ainsi, c'est vous". Genre comme si vous me connaissiez… Je dois dire que ça me chiffonne… Vous êtes devin ou un truc ainsi ?

Elrond haussa les sourcils, apparemment un peu surpris.

- J'ai en effet parfois le don de clairvoyance. Mais ce n'était pas ce que j'entendais par là…

- Je racontais au seigneur Elrond notre rencontre, lorsque vous êtes passée devant nous, expliqua Gandalf. Et il s'est montré curieux à votre encontre.

- Ah…

Un petit silence s'installa entre les quatre protagonistes et Eden se retint de se balancer d'une jambe sur l'autre, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle se sentait scrutée.

- Dites-nous, commença Gandalf, comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici ?

Eden le scruta, surprise que _lui_, pose la question. C'était lui le magicien dans l'histoire, non ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit-elle. J'espérais que vous éclaireriez ma chandelle… c'est vous le magicien, pas moi.

Gandalf haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Elrond.

- Puis, poursuivit la jeune femme, vous avez dit que vous vous interrogiez sur ma venue dans "votre monde" !

- Oui, bien sûr que je m'interroge ! s'exclama Gandalf. Qui ne s'interrogerait pas ?

- Moi, je m'interroge surtout sur la manière dont vous allez me renvoyer là-bas, l'informa Eden.

Le lourd silence qui s'ensuivit ne plut pas du tout à Eden. Pas plus que les regards surpris qu'Elrond et Thorïn lancèrent au magicien.

- Autre monde ? répéta Thorïn. Et vous avez réellement le pouvoir de la renvoyer chez elle ?

- Bien sûr que non que je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, répondit Gandalf. Et c'est évident qu'elle vient d'un autre monde.

Eden dévisagea le magicien avec horreur, bloquée à sa première phrase. On aurait pu la croire transformée en statue tant sa stupeur –et son désappointement- étaient grands.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est évident, fit Thorïn. J'ignorais même qu'il pouvait exister d'autres mondes… Comment l'avez-vous su ?

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, répliqua Gandalf. Et j'ai déjà passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. L'idée que d'autres mondes puissent exister m'a donc déjà effleuré l'esprit, bien que je n'en ai jamais eu de preuves formelles. Et ses vêtements sont bien trop étranges. C'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Et le fait qu'elle demande s'il y avait une Terre de Gauche et une Terre de Droite n'a fait que valider mes hypothèses.

- Attendez une minute ! s'écria Eden. Comment ça, vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de me ramener chez moi ? Et je fais comment pour rentrer, moi, alors ?

Gandalf la regarda avec… une lueur de pitié dans le regard, ce qu'Eden détesta au plus haut point. Sa gorge se serra et son estomac se contracta. La purée et les champignons menaçaient de faire le chemin inverse que celui qu'ils avaient emprunté, vingt minutes plus tôt.

- J'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible… dit le vieil homme.

La jeune femme vit ses pires craintes confirmées. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et se força à ne pas penser à Johannie, de peur de fondre en larmes. Sans oublier son pauvre Indigo qui ne tarderait pas à flotter à la surface de l'eau, dans son petit aquarium… Au bout d'un moment, Eden redressa la tête et découvrit trois regards fixés sur elle, attentifs, semblait-il, à ses réactions.

- Je ne veux pas rester cloîtrée ici, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix posée. Je veux rentrer chez moi. S'il y a eu un moyen pour que j'arrive ici, il y a bien un moyen de me ramener chez moi !

- Je l'espère, répondit Gandalf. Mais peut-être que si nous comprenions la façon dont vous êtes arrivée ici…

- Je vous ai dit que je n'en savais rien, le coupa Eden, se fichant du risque de recevoir un coup de bâton.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez ? demanda Elrond tandis que Gandalf ne semblait pas apprécier d'avoir été interrompu.

- La dernière chose… ?

Eden fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Elle aurait été tentée de répondre qu'elle était au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie, mais ça ne concordait pas… elle ne portait plus les mêmes vêtements et elle avait même son manteau sur les épaules quand elle s'était réveillée…

- Je me rappelle que je parlais avec Johannie. C'est ma meilleure amie. Puis, je me suis réveillée dans une forêt bizarre avant d'être enlevée par le magicien brun…

- Radagast, dit Gandalf.

- Oui, voilà, fit Eden. Puis, vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire. Pourtant…

La jeune femme s'interrompit, ne sachant comment formuler ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Pourtant quoi ? insista Thorïn.

Eden lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Elrond qui avait toute sa sympathie : lui ne l'assassinait pas du regard et elle était sûre que, jamais, il ne l'aurait frappée avec un bâton.

- Pourtant, c'est bizarre, mais ça ne coïncide pas. Je veux dire, je me rappelle que j'étais habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'une tunique bleue…

Elle lança un regard éloquent à son jeans bleu foncé et à son pull vert.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir enfilé ces vêtements. Pas plus que je me souviens avoir enfilé mon manteau, or je le portais quand je me suis réveillée. Pourtant, je dois bien les avoir enfilé vu qu'ils sont sur mon dos, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Comme… comme…

- Comme un livre dont il manquerait des pages ? suggéra le seigneur elfe.

- Exactement ! dit Eden, soulagée de constater qu'Elrond voyait où elle voulait en venir.

- Donc, vous ne savez pas comment ni pourquoi vous êtes ici, résuma Gandalf.

- Non, répondit piteusement Eden en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, dégageant son front un moment. Et c'est un peu… flippant, je dois dire.

Elle consentit à regarder Gandalf qui regardait son front pensivement. Elle relâcha ses cheveux qui retombèrent sur son visage et attendit une réaction du magicien. Voyant que rien ne venait de sa part, Eden ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

- Vous êtes un magicien, bon sang !

- Je le sais bien ! répliqua Gandalf.

- Alors faites quelque chose ! Votre bâton doit bien servir à d'autres choses qu'à me donner des coups sur la tête, non ?

- Des coups sur la tête ? répéta Elrond en jetant à Gandalf un regard surpris.

- C'est une autre histoire, l'informa le magicien. Que je vous raconterai avec plaisir, mais pas maintenant. Quant à vous, Eden, je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas le pouvoir de vous renvoyer dans votre monde !

Le magicien avait l'air sérieux et si Eden avait cru un moment qu'il essayait juste de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve, force était de constater qu'il n'en était rien. Son désarroi dut se voir sur son visage car Gandalf s'adoucit un peu quand il reprit la parole :

- J'en suis navré, jeune Eden, croyez-le bien. Si j'avais la possibilité de vous renvoyer de là d'où vous venez, je le ferai, soyez-en sûre.

Incapable d'émettre une parole tant sa gorge était serrée des sanglots qu'elle retenait, la jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Toutefois…

Eden redressa la tête, pleine d'espoir.

- … la personne ou la chose qui vous a fait venir ici –car je pense qu'il est impossible que vous ayez pu faire un voyage d'un monde à l'autre toute seule- doit connaître le moyen de vous y renvoyer.

- Vous pensez que quelqu'un m'a fait venir ?

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, bien sûr, répondit Gandalf. Je ne suis sûr de rien. Et je pense que, peut-être, il serait judicieux que vous voyagiez avec les nains et moi-même. Parcourir la Terre du Milieu nous permettra peut-être de connaître les mystères de votre venue ici.

Voyager avec les nains… Un regard vers Thorïn, dont le visage s'était assombri à l'évocation de cette perspective, lui apprit que l'idée lui plaisait autant qu'à elle…

- Il en est hors de question, répliqua Thorïn. Elle serait de trop.

Même si Eden était assez d'accord, elle ne supporta pas que ce prétentieux le dise à voix haute.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais si c'est le seul moyen de rentrer chez moi…

- De _peut-être_ rentrer chez vous, la corrigea Gandalf.

- … et bien je vous suivrai, quitte à entendre votre voix insupportablement hautaine et à subir votre comportement insupportablement orgueilleux !

Les yeux bleus de Thorïn s'assombrirent, à la manière d'un ciel d'été tournant soudainement à l'orage. Elle se détourna du nain et regarda le magicien.

- Cependant, je ne pense pas être habillée comme il faut…

- C'est un fait, répondit Gandalf en jugeant ses vêtements sales –et déchiré, pour son pull.

- Nous pourrions lui fournir des vêtements, proposa Elrond. Mais il faudrait les ajuster à sa taille.

- Ce serait trop long, répliqua Gandalf. Il vous faudra demander aux nains des habits de prêt.

- Mais… ces nains sont plus grands que moi ! remarqua Eden.

- Dori se ferait un plaisir de les adapter au fil du voyage, j'en suis persuadé, dit Gandalf.

- Vous resterez bien un jour ou deux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Elrond.

- Il y a des chances, dit Gandalf sans rien affirmer.

Un petit silence s'appesantit sur la terrasse, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Thorïn regardait Eden comme si elle était un gobelin particulièrement repoussant. Et si la jeune femme l'avait vu, elle aurait certainement remis le nain à sa place. Au lieu de quoi, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle faisait le point. Non, elle ne voulait pas rester dans ce monde où des monstres hideux montaient des loups génétiquement modifiés, où des elfes côtoyaient des nains, des magiciens et des hobbits… Non, elle, elle voulait retrouver son appartement, son amie, son travail et son poisson ! Et si traverser cette Terre du Milieu pouvait l'aider…

- Vous serez au moins utile à la cuisine, remarque aigrement Thorïn. Vous aiderez Bombur.

Eden quitta ses pensées pour se tourner vers le chef des nains. Comment lui expliquer que sa meilleure façon de cuisine, c'était d'appeler son restaurant chinois ou, à la limite, de faire des pâtes au ketchup et au gruyère ? Surtout qu'il lui fallait faire preuve de tact en le disant…

- Le jour où je ferai la cuisine sera le jour où vous vous montrerez aimable avec moi, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. C'est-à-dire que nous pouvons toujours attendre, l'un comme l'autre !

Et un nain orgueilleux remis à sa place, un ! Et vu le regard qu'il lui lança, Eden devina son espérance de vie vachement diminuée. Soucieux d'éviter un nouvel éclat entre Thorïn et la jeune femme, Gandalf demanda à cette dernière :

- Savez-vous manipuler une arme ?

- Si elle répond les fléchettes, je ne réponds plus de rien, prévint Thorïn.

- Je n'aime pas les fléchettes, répondit Eden qui ne comprenait pas l'aversion du nain pour ce jeu. Par contre, je suis habile avec un arc et des flèches. Mais… je n'ai jamais tiré sur quelque chose de vivant…

- Et sur quoi tiriez-vous, dans ce cas ? fit le nain.

- Sur des cibles fixes, répondit Eden. C'était un passe-temps, un hobby.

- Vous tiriez à l'arc pour passer le temps ? répéta Elrond. Ce concept est ma foi bien étrange.

- Vaut mieux pas que je vous parle de la télévision ou du téléphone, alors…

Le seigneur elfe regarda Eden en haussant les sourcils, de plus en plus intrigué par cette étrange humaine.

- Seigneur Elrond, serait-ce trop vous demander de nous fournir un arc pour cette demoiselle ? demanda humblement Gandalf.

- Du tout, répondit l'elfe. Je vais même la fournir en flèche. Lindir ?

L'elfe qui les avait accueillis sortit de l'ombre et s'avança. Il s'inclina devant son seigneur tandis que celui-ci lui demandait d'aller chercher un arc et des flèches adaptés à la taille de la jeune femme.

« Ils vont me donner un arc pour enfant, à ne pas en douter… » pensa Eden qui se dit que finalement, ça valait mieux que rien du tout, même si rien ne pourrait égaler _Jeanne_.

L'elfe partit et Eden poussa un petit soupir. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, en l'espace d'une seule journée –qui n'était pas encore terminée !- l'avait épuisée. Elle se serait bien roulée en boule dans un coin et y aurait dormi tout son saoul si on le lui avait permis.

- Gandalf, elle est trop jeune, dit Thorïn. Ma compagnie ne deviendra pas une garderie pour enfants !

- Trop jeune ! s'offusqua Eden.

- Qu'elle soit humaine, naine ou hobbit, ça se voit qu'elle n'a pas dépassé la vingtaine, ou de peu, poursuivit le nain.

- Dites donc, si vous pouviez éviter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, ça m'arrangerait. Et puis…

- Quel âge avez-vous ? lui demanda abruptement Thorïn.

- Vingt-trois ans et toutes mes dents ! répondit fièrement Eden.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Si je n'ai pas accepté Gimli, il n'y a aucune raison que je l'accepte, elle !

- Mais Eden n'est pas Gimli, répliqua Gandalf. J'ignore les raisons de sa venue en Terre du Milieu, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est peut-être pas le hasard qui l'a mise sur la route de Radagast et donc, sur la nôtre.

- Vous n'en démordrez pas, n'est-ce pas ? dit le nain.

- Non, répondit le magicien.

Eden repensa à la direction qu'elle avait prise, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, et mourait d'envie de contredire le magicien et lui annoncer que si, c'était le hasard qui l'avait mise sur la route de Radagast, pour qu'il perde un peu la face. Ce qui l'en empêcha ? Le fait que, même si le bâton n'était pas en vue, quelque chose lui disait que le magicien pouvait le faire apparaître et une bosse sur la tête, ça lui avait largement suffi.

Lindir choisit ce moment pour revenir avec un arc et un carquois rempli de flèches dont l'empennage était fait avec de véritables plumes blanches, ce qui changeait du plastique auquel la jeune femme était habituée. L'elfe lui tendit alors l'arc et Eden l'accepta avec un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup.

L'arc était en bois et était un peu plus petit que _Jeanne_, mais de pas grand-chose. Elle testa la corde en tirant un peu dessus afin de s'habituer. La seule chose qui la perturba un peu, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de viseur.

_« Il faudra que je fasse comme à mes débuts, quand je n'avais pas de viseur »_ songea-t-elle en repensant à son premier arc, tout simple, que sa mère lui avait offert lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Elle se souvint du nombre d'heures passées dans les bois, à viser sa cible, entourée des chants des oiseaux. Puis, elle s'était inscrite dans un vrai club et avait dû changer d'arc, le sien étant pour les débutants.

- Si vous le désirez, je peux vous conduire à l'entraînement ? suggéra gentiment l'elfe.

- Oh oui, je veux bien, répondit Eden. Je suppose que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, ici ?

Elrond et Gandalf firent non de la tête avec un mince sourire. La jeune femme partit donc sans adresser un seul regard à Thorïn. Fallait pas pousser, non plus.

Arrivés à l'aire d'entraînement, Lindir et Eden se rendirent compte que toutes les cibles étaient occupées, aussi attendirent-ils en silence. La jeune femme en profita pour détailler les elfes. Lindir était très beau, impossible de le nier. Et ceux qui s'entraînaient également ! Elle en remarque deux tout à fait semblables. Ils devaient être de la même famille, peut-être même étaient-ils jumeaux. En tout cas, elle les trouva encore plus beaux que Lindir, avec un port altier qui leur donnait un air plus princier qu'au nain, soi-disant prince. Tous deux avaient de longs cheveux sombres qui se soulevaient à la moindre brise. L'un était habillé en bleu, l'autre en vert. Leur air concentré séduisit Eden au premier coup d'œil. Quel dommage qu'ils soient si grands…

Simultanément, les deux elfes lâchèrent leur corde et leurs flèches atteignirent le centre de la cible au même moment. Puis, à la grande surprise d'Eden, ils se dirigèrent vers leur cible afin d'en retirer les flèches… alors que les autres elfes continuaient leurs exercices !

- Mais c'est dangereux ! dit Eden à Lindir. On m'a toujours dit de ne pas aller chercher mes flèches tant que d'autres tiraient encore ! La première règle !

Lindir la regarda avec un petit sourire, ce qui vexa un peu Eden. Car c'était le genre de sourire qu'on offrait à un enfant qui venait de parler de quelque chose dont il ne connaissait rien.

- Nous ne risquons rien.

Eden sursauta avant de se tourner vers les cibles. Les jumeaux la regardaient avec une sorte de curiosité polie.

- Nous savons que les autres ne rateront pas leur cible, dit l'elfe habillé en bleu.

La jeune femme regarda alors les autres elfes, qu'elle avait délaissé pour regarder les jumeaux, et remarqua en effet qu'aucun ne ratait le centre de la cible.

- Et s'il y a du vent ? contra-t-elle néanmoins.

Les frères se jetèrent un regard amusé.

- Dans ce cas, nous adaptons notre tir, dit l'elfe habillé en vert.

- Donc, vous êtes la naine qui est arrivée avec Gandalf ? fit l'autre.

- Je suis bien arrivée avec Gandalf, mais je ne suis pas une naine, répondit Eden.

- Ah bon ?

Les deux elfes semblaient un peu surpris et Eden commençait un peu à en avoir marre d'être prise pour une naine.

- Je n'ai pas de barbe, leur dit-elle.

- C'est un fait… dit l'elfe en bleu. Mais permettez-moi de nous présenter. Je suis Elladan, fils d'Elrond. Et voici Elrohir, mon frère.

L'elfe s'inclina vers Eden. Celle-ci en resta bouche bée un moment, surprise d'avoir devant elle les fils du seigneur d'Imladris.

- Enchantée, dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Je suis Eden.

- Enchantés, répondirent les elfes à l'unisson.

- Je vois que vous étiez venue vous entraîner, dit Elrohir. J'avais justement terminé. Je vous laisse ma place avec plaisir.

- J'avais aussi fini, compléta Elladan. Bon entraînement, Eden.

- Merci…

Et ils partirent après avoir salué la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête. Et Eden était sous le charme. Les elfes étaient vraiment des êtres polis, gentils, raffinés… Quel dommage que Thorïn n'en prenne pas de la graine !

Se secouant, Eden passa son carquois dans son dos et se plaça face à une cible, sous l'œil attentif de Lindir. Elle prit une flèche de sa main gauche et l'encocha. Elle ramena la corde contre sa joue et trouva bien plus agréable le toucher de vraies plumes contre son visage que le toucher de l'empennage en plastique, dont elle avait l'habitude. Elle visa, en utilisant la visée mongole, c'est-à-dire qu'elle regardait la pointe, l'empennage juste en-dessous de son œil. Elle allait lâcher la corde, vérifier si elle s'en sortait toujours aussi bien sans viseur, quand la voix froide de Thorïn l'interrompit :

- Un instant !

Soupirant, Eden détendit la corde, sur laquelle la flèche était toujours encochée. Tournant la tête, elle remarqua Thorïn et cinq autres nains sur l'air d'entraînement. Étaient présents Fili, Kili, Ori, Balïn et Dwalïn. Balïn semblait toujours lui en vouloir à en juger par le regard un peu froid qu'il lui lança.

- Quoi encore ? dit-elle au chef de la troupe.

- Kili, tire sur une des cibles, ordonna le chef des nains.

Kili n'ayant pas pris son arc, il regarda la jeune femme d'un air désolé qui lui tendit son arc en soupirant. Le nain se plaça devant une des cibles délaissée par les fils d'Elrond et tira. Il était droitier, nota Eden qui n'avait pas pris la peine de noter ce détail plus tôt. La flèche qu'il tira atteignit le centre.

- Bien, dit Thorïn.

- Bravo, mon frère ! dit Fili.

- Faites aussi bien, ajouta Thorïn à Eden. Ou mieux. Il est naturel que je vous mette à l'épreuve, n'est-ce pas ?

Eden reprit l'arc des mains de Kili et ignora son "désolé".

- Votre but est que je perde la face devant ce tir parfait, hein ? dit-elle avec un rictus.

Elle se plaça face à l'autre cible et encocha une nouvelle flèche. Alors qu'elle tirait sur la corde, Ori s'étonna de sa façon de faire :

- Elle ne tient pas l'arc de la mauvaise main ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Non, répondit-elle sans le regarder, concentrée sur sa cible. Je suis gauchère.

- Oh… fit le jeune nain en réponse.

Elle lâcha alors la corde, espérant réussir à atteindre le centre. Elle eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle remarqua que ce fut le cas.

- Voilà, j'ai fait aussi bien, dit-elle.

Puis elle se plaça devant la cible de Kili, à la surprise des nains et de Lindir. Elle se rappelait qu'une fois, elle avait réussi à tirer une flèche dans une autre flèche, bien que cela ait été du parfait hasard, car elle débutait dans le club –mais elle avait acquis le respect des autres tireurs. Ici, elle espérait faire la même chose, même si elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas facile. Elle voulait au moins que sa flèche atterrisse aux côtés de celle de Kili.

Ignorant la douleur de sa blessure au bras gauche qui la gênait un peu, Eden encocha une nouvelle flèche, tira sur la corde et prit bien le temps de viser. Quand elle se sentit prête, elle expira doucement et lâcha la corde. La flèche oscilla dans les airs et… se planta à côté de celle du nain, l'éraflant de tout son long, la pointe partageant le même trou que celle déjà plantée.

Avec un sourire en coin, Eden baissa son bras gauche qui la faisait souffrir. Elle se tourna vers les nains. Ori regardait la cible avec de grands yeux Kili et Fili avec appréciation Balïn se caressait la barbe en souriant et Dwalïn souriait, comme satisfait. Thorïn ne montrait rien, mais Eden devina que ses performances le gênaient un peu.

- Pas mal du tout, dit Dwalïn avec son roulement de r caractéristique.

- On verra comment elle s'en sortira quand elle devra tirer sur des "choses vivantes", répliqua Thorïn.

Eden leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de faire une grimace dans son dos, tandis qu'il partait, laissant ses quatre compagnons derrière lui.

- Il ne semble pas de bonne humeur, remarqua Fili.

- Sans blague, répliqua Eden à voix basse, de sorte qu'elle ne fut entendue de personne –sauf de Balïn, qui se trouvait avoir une bonne ouïe, malgré son âge.

Eden alla chercher ses flèches et les remit dans son carquois, sauf celle qui était abîmée. Et même si les elfes atteignaient toujours leurs cibles, la jeune femme s'empressa quand même de quitter l'aire d'entraînement.

- Voulez-vous continuer ? demanda poliment Lindir.

- Non, répondit Eden.

- Elle a mal au bras, expliqua Balïn. Oïn va vous soigner ça. C'est notre guérisseur attitré.

- Merci, dit-elle, soulagée.

- Je vais vous raccompagner, dans ce cas, dit l'elfe.

Les nains et la jeune femme suivirent donc Lindir à travers les dédales de la grande demeure du seigneur Elrond. Ils furent conduits dans une large pièce circulaire qui s'ouvrait sur un balcon. Les nains s'y trouvaient tous, en compagnie du hobbit. Enfin, il manquait juste Thorïn à l'appel, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Eden.

Balïn la conduisit auprès du nain malentendant. Elle s'assit près de lui en posant son arc à côté d'elle et le nain, sans un mot, avec des gestes délicats, retira le bout de tissu ensanglanté. Avec une grimace, Eden se détourna et regarda les autres nains, laissant Oïn badigeonner sa plaie avec différent onguent. Elle remarqua que Dori était en train de coudre et elle fut impressionnée par la vitesse de ses doigts, elle-même ayant déjà du mal à coudre un bouton.

- Ce n'est pas trop serré ? demanda Oïn en faisant un bandage parfait autour de son bras.

- Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'est parfait…

- Pardon ? dit-il en mettant son cornet dans son oreille.

- Je disais que c'était parfait ! dit Eden en élevant la voix vers le cornet.

- Pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas sourd, répliqua le nain.

Eden retint un soupir. Ce nain la désespérait un peu, il fallait bien l'avouer… Quand il eut finit, la jeune femme fit des moulinets avec son bras. Bien qu'encore douloureuse, sa blessure était à présent supportable.

- Merci, dit-elle vers le guérisseur.

Il l'avait entendue, cette fois-ci, car il hocha la tête dans sa direction. Il entreprit ensuite de ranger ses pots d'onguent et ses bandages. Dori s'approcha alors de la jeune femme.

- Mademoiselle Eden ? appela-t-il doucement.

Elle se releva et le nain, avec un sourire poli, lui tendit une petite pile de vêtements qu'elle prit.

- Nous vous avons fait une tenue avec nos vêtements en trop, expliqua-t-il. J'ai modifié le pantalon d'Ori pour qu'il soit à votre taille, j'espère ne pas m'être trompé… Et s'il faut reprendre les autres vêtements, je le ferai avec plaisir.

- C'est très gentil, merci, dit Eden. Je vais aller les essayer de ce pas.

- Voulez-vous qu'on se retourne ? demanda Fili, taquin, avec un sourire.

- Je préférerais que vous vous creviez les yeux, mais c'est un peu radical, non ? répondit Eden avec un sourire aimable. Non, je vais plutôt m'isoler.

- Ah ça ! Elle t'a bien rabattu le caquet, hein ! se moqua Dwalïn en ricanant.

Eden posa son arc et son carquois contre un mur et sortit de la pièce. Croisant une elfe brune, jolie et élégante, elle lui demanda poliment s'il n'y avait pas une pièce où elle pourrait se changer tranquillement. L'elfe lui sourit et la conduisit dans une pièce, juste à côté de celle qu'elle venait de quitter.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle.

- C'est avec plaisir, répondit l'elfe avant de partir.

La pièce était en fait une petite chambre et Eden aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se jeter sur le lit qui semblait douillet à souhait. Mais ses vêtements étant sales, elle préféra ne pas tenter l'expérience.

La jeune femme ôta ses vêtements sales, ce qui lui arracha une grimace lorsqu'elle dut passer son pull par-dessus sa tête, à cause de son bras. Elle retira également ses bottes et son jeans, mais garda son médaillon en forme de hibou et sa montre, tous deux offerts par Johannie. Elle ne resta pas longtemps en sous-vêtements, passant le pantalon d'Ori que son frère avait ajusté. Elle fut contente de constater qu'il était à sa taille et se promit de féliciter Dori qui devait vraiment avoir un compas dans l'œil. Le pantalon était gris, tirant très légèrement sur le lilas suivant la lumière. Elle enfila ses bottes, insérant le pantalon dans celles-ci. Heureusement qu'elle avait opté pour la paire de bottes marron, ça passait plus facilement que si elle avait pris les rouges qui lui avaient aussi fait de l'œil… Par-dessus son soutien-gorge qu'elle garderait quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle enfila un sous-pull d'un gris qui tirait légèrement sur le mauve et par-dessus, une tunique avec une capuche d'un beau bleu turquoise. Cette couleur lui rappelait le bout de tissu que Kili lui avait donné pour sa blessure… Mais la tunique lui descendait jusqu'en-dessous des genoux et les manches étaient bien trop longues. Ce qui faisait que ses mains étaient cachées par le sous-pull et la tunique. Elle retroussa les manches. Dans un élan de coquetterie, elle retroussa la tunique jusqu'à la moitié de son avant-bras, mais laissa le sous-pull jusqu'à son poignet, ce qu'elle trouvait joli. Elle plaça son petit sac bleu nuit en bandoulière, toujours rempli de chocolat. Elle avait la chance que les couleurs s'harmonisaient un peu… Avant de voir que le dernier habit, une sorte de manteau, sans doute, était d'un rouge sombre, les manches évasées et le bas brodés de fils dorés.

_« Les bottes rouges, ça n'aurait pas choqué, finalement »,_ pensa-t-elle en enfilant le manteau.

Les manches du manteau s'arrêtaient au niveau des manches retroussées de la tunique, ce qui fit que seules les manches de son sous-pull furent visibles. Elle sortit la capuche de la tunique du manteau. Par-dessus le manteau, au niveau de la taille, elle mit la ceinture de cuir qui accompagnait le reste. À la ceinture, elle attacha son écharpe lilas, incapable de s'en séparer.

- Et voilà, dit-elle à voix haute. Ou comment avoir l'allure d'un nain quand on jure ses grands dieux qu'on est humaine…

Après un moment d'hésitation, Eden prit son portable, encore présent dans la poche de son jeans, et le plaça dans son petit sac, avec le chocolat. Elle replia ses vêtements et les prit quand elle sortit de la chambre. Elle regagna la pièce remplie de nains où tous se tournèrent vers elle. Essayant d'ignorer la gêne que cela lui procurait, Eden plaça ses vêtements sales et abîmés près de son arc.

- Le pantalon vous va-t-il, mademoiselle Eden ? s'enquit Dori.

- Oui, parfait, répondit-elle. Merci beaucoup pour les vêtements.

Certains nains, ceux qui lui avaient procurés les habits, sans aucun doute, hochèrent la tête.

- Et les manches ? demanda Dori, soucieux que tout soit parfait.

- Elles sont un peu longues, admit Eden. Mais je les ai retroussées, donc pas de soucis.

Le nain hocha la tête. Eden s'assit par terre et compta ses flèches, dans un souci de passer le temps. Et parce qu'elle aimait savoir combien de traits elle avait.

- Demoiselle Eden ? Désolé de poser cette question, mais auriez-vous dit quelque chose qui aurait pu mettre Thorïn de mauvaise humeur ?

La jeune femme releva la tête. C'était Balïn qui avait posé la question, mais tous semblaient attendre impatiemment sa réponse.

- Je n'ai rien dit, répondit-elle du bout des lèvres. Il a dit que je serai bonne pour faire la cuisine, je lui ai répondu que non. Il râlait parce que Gandalf voulait que je vous accompagne, je lui ai dit un peu ma façon de penser. Oh, et il a quelque chose après mon âge, soi-disant je serais trop jeune. Celle qui devrait être de mauvaise humeur, ici, c'est moi.

- Je vois, soupira Balïn. Vous ne m'avez donc pas écouté.

- Si, mais il n'a qu'à se montrer plus aimable, lui aussi…

- Et tu as quel âge ? demanda Dwalïn. Car pour que Thorïn te trouve jeune…

- J'ai vingt-trois ans, répondit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

- Que ça ? s'étonnèrent Fili et Kili d'une même voix.

- Comment ça, "que ça" ? se vexa Eden. Vous avez quel âge, vous ? Vingt-sept et trente ans ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Euh… Tu peux ajouter cinquante ans à vingt-sept et tu as mon âge, dit Kili.

- Et je suis l'aîné de cinq ans, ajouta Fili.

Eden se bloqua un instant, les mains crispées sur ses flèches, sourcils froncés. Elle finit par relever la tête et regarda les deux frères, bouche bée.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai septante-sept ans, dit Kili. Et il s'est fallu de peu pour que Thorïn ne m'accepte pas dans la troupe, même si c'est mon oncle.

La jeune femme dut accuser le double choc. Non seulement il était septuagénaire, mais en plus il était le neveu du nain le plus antipathique de la troupe ?

- Et moi donc, dit Ori.

- Je continue à croire que septante-cinq ans, c'est trop jeune, dit Dori.

Un frisson remonta l'échine d'Eden.

- Pas étonnant que Thorïn vous trouve trop jeune, dit Balïn en hochant la tête. Vous devriez peut-être rester parmi les elfes.

- Non, répondit fermement Eden. Je veux trouver celui ou celle –ou la chose- qui m'a fait venir ici.

- Et que lui feras-tu, quand tu l'auras trouvé ? interrogea Dwalïn de sa grosse voix.

- Je lui dirai ma façon de penser, je lui donnerai deux baffes, peut-être trois, et je lui ordonnerai de me ramener chez moi en espérant que mon patron gobe l'histoire du monde parallèle et ne me vire pas.

Eden reprit son souffle, car elle avait dit ça d'une traite. Certains nains rirent, d'autres ricanèrent et d'autres encore se contentèrent de sourire. Pendant qu'ils s'amusaient, la jeune femme remarqua, abandonné sur le sol non loin d'elle, le morceau de tissu bleu qui lui avait entouré le bras. Elle le prit et le trouva assez long pour lui servir de ruban pour attacher ses cheveux. Car ceux-ci étaient longs et épais, et elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils volent partout. Mais il faudrait d'abord le laver.

Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda Bofur.

- Me promener, dit-elle en se tournant vers les nains. À mon avis, on ne restera pas longtemps et c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut visiter une cité elfique.

- Vous devriez plutôt en profiter pour vous reposer, dit Balïn.

- Je reviendrai vite, promit-elle en sortant prestement.

Eden vagabonda alors un long moment dans les couloirs, s'émerveillant du carrelage, des murs, des colonnes sculptées. Tout ici respirait le raffinement, la beauté et le calme. Rester ici ne lui aurait pas déplu, mais il lui fallait entrer chez elle. Son monde n'était pas celui-ci et devait donc tout faire pour regagner le sien, coûte que coûte.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et montait les escaliers sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. En haut dudit escaliers, néanmoins, ses pensées laissèrent place à l'émerveillement face à une statue magnifique portant un plateau recouvert de tissu. Devant la statue, il y avait une marche. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Eden se dirigea vers la sculpture et se mit sur la marche. Sur le plateau reposait une épée en morceaux. Ceux-ci étaient posés les uns à côtés des autres, à la manière d'un puzzle, et brillaient, comme si l'épée avait été toute neuve avant d'être brisée.

- C'est Narsil.

Eden était sûre d'être seule, c'est pourquoi elle sursauta violemment en entendant la voix féminine venant de sa droite. Elle serait tombée de sa marche si elle ne s'était pas retenue au plateau de la statue. Recouvrant son équilibre, elle se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait rejointe sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et resta abasourdie un moment. C'était une elfe à la beauté époustouflante, aux longs cheveux dorés, habillée d'une robe argentée et dont le front était ceint d'une d'argent. Son visage était beau, sans imperfection, et son regard profond, empli de sagesse.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, dit l'elfe d'une voix cristalline.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Eden. Je ne vous ai pas entendue arriver…

L'elfe sourit et s'approcha. Même en étant sur la marche, l'elfe blonde la dépassait de quelques centimètres.

- Narsil ? demanda alors Eden, un peu curieuse. C'est le nom de la statue ou de l'épée ?

- De l'épée, répondit l'elfe en souriant. L'épée qui a ôté l'Anneaux des mains de l'Ennemi.

Eden considéra l'elfe avec surprise, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. L'elfe regarda un moment l'épée avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, avec un sourire indulgent.

- Mais cela ne doit pas vous parler, vu que vous n'êtes pas de ce monde, dit-elle. Vous apprendrez sûrement l'histoire de cette épée au cours de votre voyage.

- Comment vous savez que…

- Le seigneur Elrond m'en a touché un mot, répondit l'elfe. Vous devriez rejoindre vos amis et vous reposer. Le voyage qui vous attend sera empli de labeur et de fatigue.

- Vous n'avez pas tort… soupira Eden qui se doutait que le voyage ne serait pas de tout repos.

L'elfe s'inclina légèrement et partit vers la droite. Eden descendit de sa marche et partit vers la gauche. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna vers l'elfe, poussée par la curiosité.

- Excusez-moi… vous vous appelez comment ?

L'elfe se tourna vers elle dans un geste lent et gracieux.

- Je suis Galadriel, dame de Lorien.

- Et bien… j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même, jeune Eden. Que votre voyage soit épargné de tout danger et de souffrance.

- Merci, dame Galadriel.

Elle s'inclina vers la belle elfe et partit, sur un signe de la main de son interlocutrice. Main où brillait un anneau, telle une étoile. Sans savoir comment, Eden retrouva les nains. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait dû s'absenter un long moment vu que le soleil s'était déjà couché. Elle trouva la compagnie en train de manger, faisant du feu avec ce qui avait dû être une chaise ou une table des nains… Après un tour d'horizon, elle remarqua qu'il manquait Gandalf, Thorïn, Balïn et Bilbon.

- Ah, vous voilà ! dit Gloïn. On a pensé que vous vous étiez perdue !

- C'est un peu le cas, répondit Eden en s'asseyant près de Bofur, près du feu.

Celui-ci lui tendit une assiette sur laquelle il y avait une saucisse, de la purée et des légumes.

- J'ai réussi à épargner ceci de l'appétit de mon frère ! lui expliqua-t-il.

- Oh, de la viande ! Merci !

Aussitôt, elle prit la saucisse et mordit dedans, savourant le goût de la viande. Elle remarqua alors que Bifur remettait du bois dans le feu, sûrement un pied provenant d'un meuble. Puis, il essaya de faire cuire… des feuilles de choux ? Sur un feu ? Eden se retint de lui faire remarquer que les feuilles risquaient juste de prendre feu et regarda, non sans envie, Bofur sortir une autre saucisse du foyer. Il allait y planter ses dents quand il se ravisa.

- Hey, Bombur !

Il lança alors la saucisse à son frère, qui était assis sur une table. Celui-ci attrapa la saucisse, mais s'en fut de trop pour la table qui céda sous son poids. Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Eden qui, posant son assiette, se releva prestement et alla aider l'énorme nain à se redresser.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il. J'ai sauvé la saucisse ! ajouta-t-il en la levant bien haut.

Cela redoubla l'hilarité des nains et Eden elle-même rit un peu. Elle retourna s'asseoir et termina son assiette, sauf les légumes –elle en avait assez mangé durant la journée, à son goût.

Quand elle eut fini de manger et déclaré qu'elle ne fumait pas quand Dwalïn lui avait tendu une pipe en bois, Eden s'était mise dans un coin pour s'endormir. Elle crut un instant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir à cause du vacarme des nains, mais s'endormit comme une souche.

Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle rêvait, mais elle savait que c'était agréable, aussi aurait-elle bien donné un coup de poing à celui qui la secoua sans ménagement…

- Mademoiselle Eden !

Ori. C'était la voix d'Ori. Elle se retint donc de lui donner un coup.

- Mademoiselle Eden, réveillez-vous, on s'en va…

Ces mots la réveillèrent totalement. Elle se redressa, échevelée et remarqua que l'aube se levait à peine.

_Comment ça, on s'en va ?_

* * *

Et voilà donc pour le chapitre 3 ! Il est un peu plus long, mais il devait s'arrêter là et pas ailleurs :P

Vous avez aimé, détesté ?

Pour les vêtements prêtés à Eden, j'ai fait de mon mieux en me basant que "Le guide officiel du film" que je me suis décidée à m'offrir (plus d'autres offerts par ma cousine 3). Le pantalon gris-lilas est à Ori. Le sous-pull gris-mauve à Fili. La tunique turquoise à Kili. Le manteau rouge sombre à Balïn. Et la ceinture à Gloïn. Voilà :P

A bientôt pour la suite ^^


	5. Chapitre 4 - À travers la Montagne

Bonjour ! :)

Voili, voilou, je vous donne (enfin) le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3

Mais avant, un tout grand merci à **Gladoo89**, **Mikipeach**, **Aschen**, **Alia Kazuki**, **little-road**, **Aude45**,** Melior**, **MissLizy**, **Leonem**, **Maman Bouba**, **Lunaelle**, **chupa14**, **Roselia001**, et pour leurs reviews ! *-* Je suis gâtée en reviews, ça fait plaisir ! *_*

**Lunaelle** : Coucou :) Merci pour tes reviews ^^ Oui, Thorïn n'est pas sympa, mais c'est le caractère du personnage :p Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^

**Chupa14** : Coucou :D Merci pour ta review :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent.

Et je remercie une nouvelle fois toutes celles qui ont mis cette fic en alerte et celles qui l'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris, ça me fait super plaisir *-*

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien. Eden et son histoire m'appartiennent.

* * *

**La Flèche et la Montagne**

Chapitre 4 : À travers la Montagne

* * *

Eden n'était pas du matin. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à se lever lorsque son réveil sonnait et avait l'air d'un zombie que seul un café bien fort et une bonne douche pouvaient réveiller totalement. Alors imaginez un peu à quoi elle ressemblait, elle qui avait été réveillée avant l'aube, sans l'ombre d'un café ou d'une douche en vue…

C'est bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire qu'elle marcha à la suite les nains hors de la cité elfique, s'étirant pour chasser les vestiges du sommeil. Elle suivit les nains sur le pont qu'ils avaient traversé en arrivant. Avec Thorïn à la tête de la troupe, ils se dirigèrent tous vers un chemin, sur le flan de la montagne. Derrière eux, Fondcombe était éclairé par le soleil levant.

- Soyez sur vos gardes ! dit Thorïn.

Et Eden y était. Elle se collait le plus possible à la montagne et essaya de ne pas regarder vers le bas. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le vertige, elle avait déjà pratiqué une ou deux fois l'escalade avec Johannie, mais ce n'était pas pareil ! À l'escalade, il y a le baudrier, la corde, une personne qui t'assurait. Ici, il n'y avait rien…

- Nous allons entrer dans les Terres Sauvages, continua Thorïn.

Eden ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les Terres Sauvages… mais le nom ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance…

Thorïn s'arrêta et se tourna vers Balïn qui le suivait.

- Balïn, tu connais ces sentiers, guide-nous.

- Oui, répondit le vieux nain.

Et toujours pas un "s'il vous plaît" à l'horizon ! Oh, mais c'est pas vrai ! Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de rester avec les elfes, raffinés et civilisés ?

Elle suivit néanmoins la file. Elle était derrière Bilbon et le contourna quand celui-ci s'arrêta pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Imladris. Elle suivit donc Kili tandis que Thorïn conseillait au hobbit de ne pas traîner. Un regard en arrière lui apprit que Bilbon se remettait en marche, armé de son bâton. Eden se dit alors qu'elle avait de la chance car elle était la seule qui ne portait pas de sac à dos. En effet, tous portaient des sacs à dos ou des paquetages. Elle, elle ne portait que son carquois et son arc nouvellement acquis. Et heureusement, vu l'allure qu'adoptaient les nains ! Qui aurait pu croire que des hommes ayant des jambes aussi petites pouvaient avancer aussi vite ? Si vite qu'elle en eut mal aux mollets (elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher autant) et qu'un point de côté pointa le bout de son nez (c'est que ça monte !). Mais elle continua à avancer en silence. Les nains qui ne parlaient pas beaucoup non plus, concentrés sans doute sur leur marche.

Les paysages qu'ils traversaient étaient un régal pour les yeux et la jeune femme regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir son appareil photo sous la main ! Elle aurait pu tirer de magnifiques clichés, dignes des plus belles cartes postales. Surtout quand ils passèrent en-dessous d'une cavité rocheuse, sur le flan d'une montagne sur laquelle coulait une petite cascade d'eau. Telle une enfant, elle n'avait pu réprimer l'envie de passer sa main sous l'eau glacée quand elle passa à côté. Elle le regretta un peu quand sa manche se retrouva trempée jusqu'au coude.

Vers midi, heureusement, Thorïn décréta qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour manger. Ils se trouvaient en haut d'une colline rocheuse. Ce ne fut pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme qui se laissa tomber par terre, après avoir posé son arc. Elle réprima un soupir et aurait volontiers retiré ses bottes pour évaluer les dégâts : elle devait avoir une ou deux ampoules. Mais hors de question de montrer une quelconque faiblesse devant Thorïn !

Les nains se partagèrent des provisions, données par les elfes et Eden eut ainsi droit à une saucisse froide avec de la purée, froide elle aussi. Mais elle avait tellement faim qu'elle eut vite fait de tout engloutir, que ce soit froid ou pas.

Pendant que les nains et le hobbit mangeaient, Eden se dit que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle en apprendrait plus sur sa venue en Terre du Milieu : ils n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive, si ce n'est des petites bêtes rampantes.

Elle se surprit alors à ignorer tout de la "quête" de la troupe ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui les motivait à marcher, ni ce qu'ils comptaient trouver au bout du chemin…

Dori s'approcha :

- Mademoiselle Eden ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui et l'interrogea silencieusement.

- Je me suis dit que vous auriez sans doute soif.

Il lui tendit une gourde d'eau que la jeune femme prit.

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

C'est en buvant qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait eu autant soif que faim. Elle prit néanmoins garde de ne pas tout boire et rendit la gourde au nain, avec un sourire.

- Ça fait du bien ! Encore merci.

- C'est un plaisir.

Heureusement que Dori était là pour remonter l'estime des nains dans l'esprit d'Eden ! Poli et gentil à souhait.

- Tu tiens le coup ? demanda Dwalïn en rangeant sa propre gourde.

- Ça va, dit Eden. J'ai connu pire.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Balïn.

- Bah oui, pas plus tard qu'hier, répondit la jeune femme. Quand on courait pour fuir les monstres…

- C'est pas faux, acquiesça le vieux nain.

- Ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir mal aux pieds, hein ? se moqua Dwalïn.

Eden rougit, pensant vraiment que personne ne remarquerait qu'elle avait effectivement mal aux pieds.

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de marcher autant, se défendit-elle. Il faut juste que je m'habitue.

- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de marcher autant ? répéta timidement Ori en relevant la tête d'un carnet dans lequel il écrivait. Mais comment faites-vous pour vous déplacer, chez vous, alors ?

Eden réfléchit un moment au meilleur moyen d'expliquer ce qu'était une voiture pour qu'ils puissent comprendre.

- Et bien, j'ai… enfin j'avais, plutôt… une carriole. Mais sans chevaux.

Tous les nains et le hobbit regardèrent Eden comme elle devenait folle.

- Une carriole sans chevaux ? répéta Fili, sceptique.

- Oui, répondit Eden. Mais ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à une carriole. Ça a quatre roue, un toit, un volant et ça roule.

- Sans chevaux, fit Fili, toujours incrédule.

- Oui, répondit fermement la jeune femme. Sans chevaux. Mais avec un moteur.

Voyant que ses explications se faisaient de plus en plus incompréhensible pour les nains, à voir leurs regards, Eden décida d'arrêter les frais là.

- Ce n'est pas grave, laissez tomber…

Elle s'étira, car elle sentait qu'ils allaient reprendre la route.

- Au fait, vous allez où ? demanda-t-elle, les bras étirés vers le ciel.

Treize paires d'yeux incrédules se posèrent sur elle tandis que Thorïn se détournait, une expression de mépris sur le visage. Balïn se tourna directement vers lui, apparemment un peu réprobateur, à en juger par son regard.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle n'a rien demandé, répliqua le chef des nains.

- Mais tout de même ! fit le vieux nain. Ça change la donne !

- Elle a voulu suivre, qu'elle en subisse les conséquences !

Eden regarda les deux nains sans comprendre et elle n'était pas très sûre d'aimer la conversation qu'ils avaient.

- Euh… Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qui change la donne ? demanda-t-elle, sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? demanda Bilbon. Vous n'êtes pas au courant pour Smaug ?

- Smoke ? répéta Eden, interloquée. C'est quoi cette histoire de fumée ? (*)

- Pardon ? Non, pas Smoke. Smaug, la corrigea Kili.

- Quoiqu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, donc elle n'est pas loin de la vérité, dit Bofur.

- Euh… fit Eden.

- Smaug est un dragon, dit Dwalïn sans ambages.

- Un dragon…

- Un cracheur de feu qui nous a dépossédés de notre cité car elle était remplie d'or et que les dragons convoitent et chérissent l'or.

La jeune femme regarda les quatorze personnes qui lui faisaient face afin de voir, peut-être, sur l'un des visages, la preuve qu'ils lui faisaient une grosse farce. À voir leurs expressions sérieuses, elle douta de la farce et déglutit péniblement.

- Donc, vous… vous allez reprendre votre cité des griffes de ce dragon, si j'ai bien compris l'idée ?

- C'est exact, dit Balïn.

- Mais il n'en a pas parlé, le Gandalf ! s''horrifia Eden.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ori. Vous n'étiez pas au courant.

Ori dut lire la réponse à sa question dans l'expression d'Eden car il se détourna, embarrassé, sans doute, de voir la peur sur le visage de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se secoua et ferma les yeux. Elle promit de faire payer à Gandalf de lui avoir caché une information aussi importante.

- Je suppose que vous voulez retourner à Imladris ? ironisa Thorïn.

Elle aurait bien aimé, en effet…

- Non, répondit-elle.

- Vous êtes bien courageuse, dit Bilbon. Vous ne vous êtes pas évanouie et vous décidez de rester en sachant les risques.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec du courage, répliqua Eden. C'est juste que je ne connais pas le chemin pour retourner chez les elfes…

Il y eut quelques ricanements parmi les nains tandis que Thorïn poussait un soupir. Il décida ensuite qu'il était temps de se remettre en route et Eden ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement en se remettant sur ses pieds.

À partir de ce moment, Eden fut moins attentive aux paysages somptueux qu'ils traversaient, l'esprit plus préoccupé par un dragon. Un dragon ! Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il était vain d'espérer rencontrer un gentil dragon, comme dans Eragon… Elle en vint même à ne plus s'inquiéter de ses ampoules aux pieds.

- Oh non…

Le gémissement de Bilbon, qui la suivait, tira la jeune femme de ses pensées et elle se tourna vers lui, tout en continuant d'avancer.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas une ampoule au pied, lui aussi, vu qu'il avait la bonne idée de se déplacer sans chaussures ni rien pour se protéger. Mais son inquiétude ne venait pas de ses petons car il pointa un doigt vers le lointain et Eden suivit la direction qu'il indiquait. Et là-bas, au loin, dans le ciel, s'amassaient d'énormes et d'innombrables nuages noirs. Gorgés d'eau. Prêt à déverser un déluge sur le paysage. Et qui se dirigeaient vers eux, car sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle.

- Super… soupira Eden.

Une pluie allait leur tomber dessus, à n'en pas douter. Et en plus, elle vit, devant eux, une montagne. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'ils allaient traverser cette montagne…

Le soleil commença à se coucher mais la pluie n'avait pas encore commencé à tomber. Eden avait naïvement cru que la troupe chercherait un abri au pied de la montagne pour s'y reposer. Mais non. Non, non, ils décidèrent plutôt de continuer et de s'attaquer à la montagne. Dans le noir et avec la pluie qui menaçait.

_« Ils sont atteints, c'est pas possible autrement… »_ pensa Eden en suivant Dori.

Thorïn ouvrait la marche, suivi de Gloïn et Oïn, de Balïn, Bifur, Nori et Dori. Derrière Eden venait les deux jeunes frères, Kili et Fili, suivis de Bofur, de Bilbon, Dwalïn, Ori et Bombur, qui fermait la marche. À voir l'étroitesse du sentier qu'ils suivaient, sur le flan de la montagne, elle se douta que ce dernier devait avoir quelques difficultés.

La pluie vint au moment où le soleil disparaissait totalement à l'horizon. Ceux qui en avaient rabattirent leur capuche pour s'en protéger, les autres durent la subir. La capuche sur la tête, Eden plaignaient ceux qui n'en avaient pas car la pluie était quand même assez violente.

La jeune femme sortit alors de sa poche le morceau de tissu qui avait été utilisé pour recouvrir sa blessure et le lava à l'eau de pluie. Mais cela eut pour conséquence qu'elle ne regardait plus vraiment où elle allait et si Kili, qui la suivait, ne l'avait pas remise sur le droit chemin, son pied aurait rencontré du vide.

- Attention ! s'écria-t-il.

- Désolée ! répondit-elle. Merci !

Elle rangea le tissu, décidant que sa vie était plus importante qu'un ruban pour attacher ses cheveux.

- Ma staf unkhai ! cria Bifur, devant eux. (**)

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Eden.

- Aucune idée, répondit Dori en lui jetant un bref regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Vous ne parlez pas la langue des nains ? s'étonna Eden.

- Si, mais Bifur s'exprime en Khuzdul ancien, expliqua poliment et patiemment le nain qui la précédait. Seul Gandalf peut le comprendre.

- Ah…

- Mais il a sûrement dit un truc du genre "Faites attention", dit Kili.

- Sûrement… répéta Eden.

Elle était sceptique. Elle se rappelait parfaitement que le nain avait tenté de faire cuire une feuille de chou au-dessus d'un feu. Et comme personne ne le comprenait, il pouvait très bien avoir dit n'importe quoi.

C'est alors que l'orage éclata, faisait sursauter Eden. Le ciel sombre se zébra d'éclairs lumineux et l'air se chargea d'électricité, tandis que le tonnerre était assourdissant. La jeune femme maugréa et espéra vivement que dès qu'il y aurait un trou dans la montagne, Thorïn s'y réfugiera, car elle n'avait pas envie d'être électrocutée par un stupide orage !

- Prenez garde ! cria Thorïn par-dessus le raffut de la pluie, du vent et du tonnerre. Doucement !

Ça, c'est sûr, ils n'allaient pas commencer à courir, sauf si le but était de se rompre le cou au bas de la montagne.

- Ma nîd sakhu ! fit Bifur. (***)

- Comment ça se fait qu'il parle pas comme vous ? demanda Eden, que le cas du nain au crâne fracassé par une hache intriguait.

- Vous avez remarqué qu'il avait une hache dans le front ? demanda Kili, derrière elle.

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, remarqua-t-elle.

- Et ben, c'est à cause de ça…

Eden ne répondit pas, jetant un regard au jeune nain –quoiqu'elle ait du mal à le qualifier de "jeune" vu qu'il avait septante-sept ans- et remarqua qu'il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. Elle allait demander comment Bifur avait réussi à se retrouver avec une hache dans le crâne quand un cri derrière elle les alarma tous. Elle se retourna et vit Dwalïn retenir Bilbon qui semblait sur le point de tomber. Bofur vint en aide au nain couvert de tatouage en prenant le hobbit par le sac et en le tirant vers l'arrière.

- Il faut trouver un abri ! hurla Thorïn.

Pour une fois, Eden était d'accord avec le nain, bien qu'elle trouvât qu'il s'y prenait un peu tard… Mais elle se tut, trop impatiente de pouvoir se mettre à l'abri.

Ils allaient se remettre en route quand Dwalïn poussa un hurlement :

- ATTENTION !

Eden tourna la tête et vit, à travers les nuages… un rocher voler dans leur direction. Et pas un petit rocher ! Elle retint sa respiration et le rocher sembla arriver au ralenti sur eux. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour comprendre qu'il était trop haut et ne les atteindrait pas. Et en effet, il percuta la montagne au-dessus d'eux. Il se mit alors à pleuvoir des cailloux et des rochers. Tous se collèrent contre la montagne et la jeune femme ferma les yeux et leva les bras pour se protéger la tête.

- Ce n'est pas un orage ! s'écria Balïn une fois l'éboulement terminé. C'est un duel d'orages ! Regardez !

Eden rouvrit les yeux et retira ses bras pour regarder. Balïn pointait droit devant lui et la jeune femme frôla la défaillance quand elle vit une forme humanoïde gigantesque se dresser. C'était une espèce de géant qui prenait entre ses mains un rocher qui avait la taille d'une maison. Elle craignit un moment qu'il ne leur lance…

- Mince alors… fit Bofur. Les légendes disaient vrai… Des géants ! Des géants de pierre !

Eden réprima un juron bien senti. Ce monde était complètement fou ! Voilà que maintenant, ils étaient bombardés par des géants de pierre !

La gigantesque créature lança alors son rocher et la jeune femme crut que la montagne, au-dessus de leurs têtes, allait encore être touchée. Ce ne fut pas le cas : le projectile frôla la montagne et atteignit un autre géant de pierre, sur leur droite. Celui-ci reçut le rocher en pleine tête et perdit l'équilibre. Eden s'avança d'un pas pour regarder, fascinée. C'est que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir des géants de pierre se tabasser à coups de cailloux !

- Éloignez-vos, pauvres idiots ! hurla Thorïn.

Fili fit reculer Bofur tandis que Kili et Dori s'emparaient chacun d'un bras d'Eden pour la plaquer contre la montagne. Et ils firent bien car de nouveaux rochers tombèrent et emportèrent dans leur chute une partie du sentier sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

Eden reprit ses esprits et se traita mentalement d'idiote ! Franchement, s'avancer vers le bord juste pour regarder deux monstres faits de pierre se battre, il y a mieux comme idée du siècle, non ?

C'est alors que le sol trembla anormalement sous leur pied. Eden se colla contre la paroi de la montagne et suffoqua quand elle vit une fissure apparaître aux pieds de Kili. Et encore plus quand elle vit une partie de la montagne s'éloigner, emportant une partie des nains.

- Kili, attrape ma main ! s'écria Fili en tendant le bras.

Son frère s'avança et voulut attraper la main tendue, mais il était trop tard et dans un réflexe, Eden attrapa le bras du nain qui était à ses côtés. Les deux frères se jetèrent un long regard, comme s'ils se disaient adieu. L'estomac d'Eden se contracta douloureusement. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'ils se tenaient tous sur un autre géant de pierre.

_« Je vais mourir… Nous allons tous mourir »_ pensa sombrement Eden.

Elle leva la tête et évalua leur position aux alentours des genoux du géant. À peine cette idée était-elle formée dans son esprit qu'elle vit une autre de ces créatures s'approcher et donner un coup de tête à celui qui les portait. Elle n'en vit pas plus car les secousses qui suivirent auraient pu la faire tomber si elle n'avait pas encore tenu le bras de Kili. Elle ne savait plus ce qui se passait. Elle sut juste que quand les nains se mirent à courir pour sauter sur une autre pente rocheuse, elle les suivit, quasiment poussée par Kili. Elle sauta et atterrit sur Dori qui était tombé en sautant. Un regard en arrière lui apprit que Kili, le dernier, avait juste eu le temps de la suivre.

Se relevant, Eden chercha les autres nains dont ils avaient été séparés. La pénombre n'aidant pas, elle ne les trouva pas, ne vit que les géants se donner des coups de poings, bien que l'un de ces coups se perdit au-dessus d'eux, sur le flan de la montagne… Mais étaient-ils bien sûr une montagne, à présent ?

Tous regardaient le combat des trois géants et Eden se sentit étrangement fascinée quand l'un d'eux perdit la tête sous le coup de l'un de ses adversaires. Mais elle ne le fut pas bien longtemps car ladite tête vola vers eux, entrant violemment en contact avec la montagne, provoquant un nouvel éboulement. Se protégeant le visage de ses bras, Eden poussa un cri de terreur qui se perdit dans un coup de tonnerre.

C'est alors qu'elle vit les autres. Le genou du géant était passé près d'eux, les nains et le hobbit toujours dessus. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas tombés dans le vide…

- Sautez ! cria Thorïn.

Mais aucun ne bougea.

- Allez ! les encouragea leur chef.

Mais de nouveau, personne n'esquissa le moindre geste et le genou gigantesque s'éloigna. Ils restèrent statufiés sur le géant et Eden les comprenait un peu : la distance était trop grande pour qu'ils parviennent à sauter…

Le reste se passa comme au travers d'un brouillard particulièrement épais. La seconde d'avant, ils étaient là, visibles. La seconde d'après, leur pan de montagne s'écrasait contre la leur, devant eux. Le choc les fit trembler tandis que Thorïn hurlait. Le géant de pierre tomba dans le vide. Étaient-ils encore dessus ? Étaient-ils morts, écrasés entre deux montagnes ?

Thorïn se mit à courir tout en criant :

- Non ! Fili !

Et là, Eden se souvint : Fili était le neveu de Thorïn.

Sentant que Kili la poussait pour qu'elle avance, tout en criant le nom de son frère, la jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et avança, craignant ce qu'ils allaient découvrir au bout. Elle eut encore plus peur quand elle vit le chef de la compagnie s'arrêter brusquement.

- Tout va bien ! cria Gloïn dans leur direction. Ils sont en vie !

Et là, Kili arrêta de pousser Eden. Elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement, de même que Dori, devant elle. Elle-même sentit un soulagement sans nom l'étreindre quand elle comprit que personne n'était mort. Elle se demanda alors comment elle aurait réagi si cela n'avait pas été le cas…

- Où est Bilbon ? Où est le hobbit ?

Elle le chercha des yeux, surprise. Il n'était pas censé être avec eux ?

- Là ! cria une voix.

- Sortez-le de là ! cria une autre.

Ori se précipita, se jeta à plat ventre près du bord de la montagne et tendit le bras vers le bas. Eden remarqua alors que le hobbit était pendu dans le vide. Il glissa et se rattrapa un peu plus bas tandis que Bofur se joignait au jeune nain pour essayer d'attraper le semi-homme. Mais ils avaient beau tendre le bras, Bilbon était trop bas pour attraper une des mains qu'on lui tendait. Eden vit alors Thorïn descendre au niveau du hobbit, accroché à la montagne d'une seule main, tandis que de l'autre, il le hissait pour que d'autres le récupèrent. Ce fut alors au chef des nains de glisser, et il ne dut son salut qu'à la main secourable de Dwalïn qui l'attrapa et le hissa.

- J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur, dit Dwalïn, une fois Thorïn relevé.

- Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui ! fit Thorïn. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous ! Pas plus que l'humaine !

- Hé ! protesta Eden, suffoquée.

Mais le nain ne l'entendit pas, entrant dans une caverne avec celui qui l'avait rattrapé de justesse. Et la jeune femme se dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue, car il avait raison. Pour le hobbit, elle ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait, mais elle, elle n'avait pas sa place là, parmi ces nains. Elle le savait et pourtant…

- Vous pourriez avancer, s'il vous plaît ? trépigna Kili, derrière elle.

Eden se mit alors en marche, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle était restée en arrière pendant que les autres avançaient. Quand elle fut près des autres, elle se sentit bousculée par Kili qui se précipita vers son frère. Dori et Nori entouraient leur benjamin, s'informant sur d'éventuelles blessures tandis que Bofur et Bifur aidaient Bombur à se remettre debout.

Non, elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Comme nulle part ailleurs dans ce monde…

Eden suivit les nains quand elle comprit qu'ils entraient tous dans la caverne. Quand elle entra, elle fut surprise de voir Dwalïn avec une lanterne allumée. Oïn était près de lui, avec les ustensiles nécessaires pour allumer un feu.

Tandis que le nain couvert de tatouages inspectait la caverne, les autres se pressaient à l'intérieur, regardant autour d'eux, évaluant les risques à rester là, peut-être. Quoi qu'ils décident, Eden, elle, était plus que décidée à rester à l'intérieur : tout plutôt que d'affronter de nouveau les géants de pierres et leur bagarre.

- Il n'y a rien ici, dit Dwalïn du fond de la grotte.

- Je meurs de froid, se plaignit un nain.

Et il n'était pas le seul ! Tous étaient trempés et frigorifiés. Eden se mit à trembler avant de se secouer : trembler ne servirait à rien, elle le savait. Mais ne pas trembler demandait une volonté de fer.

Gloïn fit un tas de bois avec ce qu'il avait sorti de son sac. Il se frotta les mains et Eden se rapprocha, espérant pouvoir bientôt se réchauffer.

- Très bien ! On va se faire un bon feu ! dit le nain roux.

- Non, pas de feu, contredit Thorïn. Pas dans cette grotte. Tâchez de dormir. Nous partons à l'aube.

Eden eut des difficultés à réprimer un soupir. Cela voulait dire qu'ils n'allaient de nouveau pas dormir beaucoup…

- Nous devions attendre dans les montagnes que Gandalf nous rejoigne, fit Balïn en se tournant vers son chef. C'était le plan.

- Le plan a changé, répliqua Thorïn. Bofur !

L'interpellé se tourna vers le prince nain.

- Premier tour de garde.

À voir sa mine déçue, Eden comprit que le pauvre nain ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tous se mirent alors en quête d'un petit coin pas trop inconfortable pour se reposer. Et quand elle les vit tous sortir de leur sac de quoi rendre leur sommeil plus douillet, Eden regretta de ne pas avoir elle aussi un sac sur le dos, à la place de son carquois…

Eden s'assit contre un rocher avec un soupir. Elle retira alors sa capuche et fut assez étonnée de ne trouver sa chevelure que légèrement humide, contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait. Mine de rien, sa capuche l'avait bien protégée de la pluie.

- Ça va ? lui demanda gentiment Ori qui préparait son lit tout près.

- Disons que ça ira mieux lorsque je serai chez moi, dit Eden.

- Votre famille doit vous manquer, acquiesça le nain.

- Ma famille ? répéta la jeune femme.

- Oui, dit Ori. Vos parents et tout ça.

Eden eut un petit sourire triste.

- Ma mère est morte il y a deux ans, dit-elle. Et elle n'avait pas de famille.

- Oh, je suis navré, s'excusa le nain. Et votre père ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais connu, il est mort avant ma naissance…

Sa mère avait été son seul point de repère, sa seule famille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure d'un mal mystérieux. Eden avait eu beaucoup de mal à surmonter cette perte. Sa mère avait toujours été là pour elle et il lui avait toujours semblé impossible qu'elle l'abandonne.

- Excusez ma question, dit Ori, mais si vous n'avez plus de famille, pourquoi tenir tant que ça à rentrer chez vous ?

Eden fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais pour elle, il était évident qu'elle devait rentrer. Dans son monde.

- Parce que c'est chez moi, répondit-elle finalement. C'est ma maison. C'est là-bas qu'est ma place. Pas ici. Pas dans ce monde peuplé de géants, d'elfes et de magiciens… J'ai une vie là-bas. Des amis.

Enfin, surtout une, vue que Johannie était, pour ainsi dire, sa seule amie.

- Ma place n'est pas ici, conclut-elle.

Elle regarda les autres préparer leur lit et s'attarda un moment sur Bilbon. Quoi qu'en dise Thorïn, il avait plus sa place ici qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû poser toutes ces questions, s'excusa Ori. Je vois que cela vous tourmente.

Il semblait sincèrement navré et Eden n'eut pas le cœur à lui en vouloir. Il était tellement gentil qu'elle se doutait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. De plus, il n'avait fait que poser une question, il ne pouvait pas savoir que cela ferait remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la mémoire de la jeune femme.

- Vous en faites pas, y a pas de mal, le rassura-t-elle. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, après tout.

Elle lui sourit et il parut soulagé.

Avant de penser à dormir, Eden démêla ses cheveux en utilisant ses doigts. Elle aurait peut-être dû demander un peigne aux elfes… Quand ils furent plus ou moins démêlés, la jeune femme sorti le morceau de tissu de sa poche. Il semblait propre, lavé du sang qui l'avait sali. Satisfaite, elle entreprit d'attacher sa chevelure en une queue de cheval. Se faisant, elle regarda la troupe. Kili et Fili s'étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre, non loin d'elle. Elle constata que Bifur dormait déjà profondément et que Bilbon semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle devina que les paroles de Thorïn le faisaient douter sur sa présence parmi les nains. Elle aurait bien aimé le réconforter, mais elle était la personne la moins capable de le faire. Si lui n'avait pas sa place parmi eux, elle, elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde…

- Eden ?

- Oui ? sursauta-t-elle en se tournant vers Bofur, qui se tenait debout, à côté d'elle.

Le nain lui tendit une couverture et une espèce de matelas très fin.

- Ce sera plus confortable pour dormir, dit-il gentiment.

- Mais… et vous ?

- Je fais le premier tour de garde.

- Et quand vous aurez fini ?

- C'est mon frère qui prend le deuxième tour, répondit-il en souriant. Je lui emprunterai son couchage.

Eden se releva et prit les affaires tendues par le nain.

- Et bien, merci beaucoup, dans ce cas.

Il sourit, fit un signe de la tête et partit s'installer contre le mur de la grotte, non loin de l'entrée, afin de monter la garde. Sans attendre, la jeune femme étendit le matelas par terre, se coucha sur le côté et se recouvrit de la couverture. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle portait toujours son carquois mais était trop bien installée pour penser à se relever pour le retirer. Elle tendit même le bras et pour prendre son arc, afin de le serrer contre elle, comme le faisait chez elle avec son traversin. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Et elle se mit à rêver. Dans son rêve, il n'y avait ni montagne, ni pluie, ni orage. Non, il y avait de l'herbe tendre et verte, douce sous ses pieds nus. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair que ne venait troubler aucun nuage. La brise était légère et tiède. Et elle embaumait le parfum de fleurs. Il lui sembla entendre, au loin, le doux son de l'eau qui coule. Ce n'était pas chez elle, Eden le savait, mais elle s'y sentait bien. Si bien. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de la caresse du vent sur son visage, du parfum des fleurs qui flottait tout autour et de la douceur de l'herbe sous ses orteils.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant le bruit de sabots derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement mais ne vit rien. Le son se reproduisit derrière elle, mais quand elle fit volte-face, il n'y avait toujours rien ni personne.

Une voix s'éleva alors, lointaine. Une voix féminine mais Eden ne comprenait pas les paroles. Pourtant, elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle _devait_ les comprendre. Un sentiment de malaise grandissait en elle, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La voix s'éleva encore mais toujours aussi incompréhensible. Et le bruit de sabot se fit entendre à nouveau.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Eden se calma, malgré le sentiment d'un danger menaçant qui croissait en elle. Alors, la voix se fit plus distincte, bien que toujours lointaine…

- … _Danger… Il faut s'éveiller…_

- Quoi ? dit Eden. Comment ça ? Quel danger ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Le silence seul répondit et la jeune femme se sentit oppressée. Que voulait dire la voix ? Quelle sorte de danger ? Où ça ?

- _Il faut s'éveiller !_

Et Eden ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler de l'endroit où elle était et de la raison pour laquelle son matelas était aussi dur. Elle se mit sur son séant et tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade tout en se frottant les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des voix, bien distinctes cette fois-ci. Tournant la tête, elle devina deux silhouettes près de l'entrée de la grotte. Mais la pénombre l'empêchait de reconnaître de qui il s'agissait.

- … Vous ne pouvez pas rebrousser chemin ! Vous faites partie de la compagnie ! Vous êtes l'un des nôtres.

- Ah bon, c'est nouveau ?

Eden reconnut immédiatement la voix de Bilbon. Elle comprit alors que les paroles de Thorïn avaient troublé le hobbit au point de le faire partir, en pleine nuit…

- Thorïn a dit que je n'aurais pas dû venir et c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas un Touque, je suis un Sacquet, je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginais. J'aurais dû rester chez moi.

- Votre village vous manque ? Je sais que c'est dur…

- Non, vous ne savez pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'emporta Bilbon. Aucun de vous ne comprend : vous êtes des nains ! Vous ne connaissez que… que cette vie ! Vous vivez sur les routes sans jamais vous installer nulle part ! Vous n'avez pas de chez vous !

Un silence tomba entre les deux protagonistes. Un silence gêné.

- Oh, euh… excusez-moi, dit Bilbon en se raclant la gorge.

- Nan, c'est vrai, dit le nain qu'Eden reconnut enfin comme étant Bofur. Nous n'avons pas de chez nous…

C'est alors qu'elle comprit l'importance qu'avait cette quête aux yeux des nains. Si elle était prête à tout pour retrouver son monde et sa maison, eux étaient prêts à tout pour reconquérir leur cité, quitte à affronter un dragon. Ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça, au final… Chacun voulait récupérer leur "chez soi".

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Bilbon. Du fond du cœur…

Elle les devina se faire une accolade ou se serrer la main en guise d'adieu. Ainsi donc, le hobbit partait… Eden ne savait qu'en penser. Devrait-elle se lever et suivre le semi-homme en lui demandant la route qu'il fallait emprunter pour rejoindre la cité des elfes ? Ou devait-elle continuer avec la potentielle possibilité de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle ? Elle hésitait encore quand Bofur posa une question qui allait marquer, sans qu'il le sache, la suite des aventures :

- C'est quoi ?

La jeune femme devina une lueur bleue dans la pénombre et se demanda ce que c'était. Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre, venant du sol et elle raffermit sa prise sur son arc, se souvenant brusquement de son rêve. Une fissure se fit alors dans le sable et Eden retint sa respiration.

- Debout ! s'écria soudainement Thorïn. Debout !

Eden fut immédiatement sur ses pieds… mais pas pour longtemps vu que le sol se déroba sous eux, les emportant tous dans une chute vertigineuse à travers la montagne. Ils glissèrent le long de parois penchées en criant et en essayant de se rattraper à une quelconque aspérité.

Serrant son arc contre elle, la jeune femme criait de peur et de douleur car elle se cognait souvent contre les parois du tunnel dans lequel ils tombaient. Leur chute prit finalement fin et elle tomba à moitié sur Gloïn, ce qui amortit sa chute.

S'excusant auprès du nain, Eden se releva et redressa la tête quand elle entendit des cris à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de n'importe qui.

- Attention ! cria Dori en pointant le doigt derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, la peur au ventre.

Si Eden avait trouvé les orques monstrueux, elle ne savait que dire pour qualifier les hideuses créatures qui couraient vers eux. Elle voulut hurler mais la surprise la rendit muette. S'en était trop pour une seule journée… des géants de pierre et maintenant, des monstres… Qu'avait-elle fait au Ciel pour mériter ça, franchement ?

Deux monstres s'emparèrent d'elle, chacun la tenant par un bras et elle se mit à se débattre, distribuant des coups de pieds dans le tas. Tournant la tête, elle remarqua que les nains étaient aussi entourés de monstres.

- Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria-t-elle en donnant un coup d'arc sur la tête de l'un de ses persécuteurs.

Son arc lui fut arraché des mains et on la traîna sans ménagement sur un pont suspendu en bois, à l'instar des nains. Devant elle, elle vit Dwalïn se rebiffer contre l'un des monstres :

- Enlève tes sales pattes ! Ne me touche pas !

Mais d'autres monstres le poussèrent et il n'eut d'autres choix que d'avancer. Comme les autres. Car tous avançaient en se débattant, en jurant. Elle entendit même Bifur crier dans son langage si particulier mais cela n'empêcha pas les monstres de les pousser sans faire preuve de délicatesse.

L'une des créatures essaya d'arracher le carquois d'Eden en tirant sur la lanière qui passait en travers de sa poitrine.

- Pas touche ! cria-t-elle en lui mettant un doigt dans l'œil.

Le monstre hurla de douleur en plaquant une main sur son visage. Il voulut la frapper mais rata sa cible et atteignit son comparse, qui la poussait pour qu'elle avance. Celui-ci, mécontent, poussa celui qu'elle avait éborgné et il tomba dans le vide, se rattrapant de justesse à une corde.

La troupe de nains fut ainsi poussée le long de structures en bois branlantes qui donnaient sur le vide, maintenus en l'air par des poutres en bois ou des cordes, ce qui rendait le tout assez fragile vu que tout tanguait quand ils marchaient dessus. Tout autour d'eux, le long des parois de la montagne contre lesquelles d'autres structures en bois avaient été construites, se tenaient une multitude de ces créatures, dont Eden ignorait le nom. Elle les regarda, devinant qu'ils ne leur voulaient pas du bien. La bile lui remonta dans la gorge.

Au bout d'un moment, les monstres les poussèrent sur une espèce de plateforme où se trouvaient un trône et la créature la plus hideuse, la plus monstrueuse qu'on ait jamais vue. Le monstre était grand, très grand, et avait un ventre proéminent. Il portait un pagne sale et tenait un bâton en main. Bâton surmonté d'un crâne et duquel pendant… des têtes atrophiées ? Sur la tête de la créature reposait une couronne et quelques filaments blancs, qui devaient être des cheveux, tombaient mollement sur les épaules. Ses yeux étaient globuleux et son double-menton semblait avoir pris tellement d'ampleur qu'il pendait littéralement sur son torse gras, ressemblant à une horrible barbe faite de chaire. Eden ne put réprimer une grimace quand elle le vit.

Les armes des nains et son arc furent jetés au sol et on les regroupa tous devant le trône. Celui qui y était assis en descendit, écrasant au passage quelques-uns de ses sujets sans que cela ne choque personne. Eden se retrouva derrière Ori et Kili. Elle regarda autour d'elle, apeurée.

- Mais c'est quoi ces monstres… se demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Des gobelins, persifla Bofur, qui était à ses côtés, sans quitter le monstre gigantesque des yeux.

Eden déglutit péniblement. Cela ne semblait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Le roi des gobelins fit un pas en avant, les scrutant de son horrible regard.

- Qui donc ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?

La jeune femme sentit un frisson d'angoisse lui remonter l'échine. Quelque chose lui disait que le roi des gobelins n'allait pas juste les laisser partir quand il apprendra qu'ils n'étaient ni des espions, ni des voleurs, ni des assassins…

Oui, finalement, elle aurait dû rester avec les elfes…

* * *

(*) Smoke = fumée en anglais. Eden est anglaise, après tout :P

(**) Ne vous approchez pas de trop près (sous-entendu dans ce chapitre : du bord).

(***) Ne regardez pas en bas (l'est gentil de prévenir).

Je ne crois pas que mes phrases soient du Khuzdul ancien, ce sont les paroles d'une chanson que j'ai trouvé en faisait des recherches. _"The Abyss"_ est la chanson que l'on entend quand Gandalf combat le Balrog (mais faut avoir de bonnes oreilles car perso, quand j'ai regardé la scène pour écouter, ben… x'D). Donc voilà :P

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour le chapitre 4 ! Il est un peu plus court que le précédent. Au départ, il devait être plus long, mais j'ai décidé de changer ma "coupure" de place. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même s'il ne se passe pas grand-grand-chose… ^^

Avant de conclure, je mets une petite note (que j'ai oubliée de mettre dans le chapitre précédent) concernant les orques. On m'a fait remarquer qu'on disait "orcs" et par "orques". C'est vrai… en anglais ! xD "Orcs" est le mot anglais et "orques" en est la traduction française ^^ Et j'ai vu qu'on disait "ouargues" en français… ça, j'avoue, je ne le savais pas ! xD Mais comme le mot n'est pas beau, je ne regrette pas d'avoir utilisé "wargs" x'D

Et autre petite note : j'ai plusieurs fics en cours, donc c'est vrai que vous devez attendre entre chaque chapitre. J'en suis désolée, sachez que je fais de mon mieux pour publier régulièrement, que ce soit dans cette fic ou dans les autres ^^" Voilà :)

À bientôt pour la suite :D


	6. Chapitre 5 - La fuite

Bonjour ! :)

Voili, voilou, je vous donne (enfin) le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3

Mais avant, un tout grand merci à **Melior**, **Gladoo89**, **Aschen**, **Hinaya-chan**, **Mikipeach**, **Lunaelle**, **Idylle76**,** chupa14**, **little-road**, **MissLizy**, **Leonem**, **idrill01**, **Laura en Eryn**, **maoren**, **l'arou** et **Roselia001**, et pour leurs reviews ! :DD Vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir que vous laissiez des reviews ! :3 Merci, vraiment :D

**Lunaelle** : Coucou :) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ^^ Je compte bien terminer cette fic, ainsi que les autres que j'écris, donc t'inquiète pas, tu auras la suite ) L'histoire suivra le bouquin, mais avec des modifications ^^ Tes reviews me font vraiment très plaisir, c'est cool de voir que tu suis cette fic avec autant d'impatience *-* Malheureusement, je ne saurai pas mettre de date de sortie de chapitre car bon, j'ai plusieurs fics en cours, puis voilà, j'ai aussi des évènements imprévus qui surviennent comme ça qui m'empêchent d'écrire. Ce chapitre, par exemple, j'avais prévu de le terminer plus tôt, mais j'ai eu d'autres trucs qui l'ont retardé ^^" Donc voilà, désolée, je ne saurai pas mettre de date approximative, sorry T-T Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas )

**Chupa14** : Coucou :D Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira :D Merci pour ta review en tout cas ^^

**L'arou** : Coucou :D Merci pour ta review :) Oui, la barbe de graisse fait son entrée, ça va décoiffer :P

Un grand merci à celles qui ajoutent cette fic dans leurs favoris et/ou dans les alertes ) Merci *gros cœur*

Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : bonne lecture ! ^-^

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien. Eden et son histoire m'appartiennent.

* * *

**La Flèche et la Montagne**

Chapitre 5 : La fuite

* * *

- Qui donc ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?

Eden déglutit avec difficulté sans réussir à détourner son regard du roi des gobelins. Il était tellement hideux que ça en devenait fascinant de le regarder. D'une fascination un peu morbide.

- Des nains, Votre Malfaisance, répondit un gobelin.

- Des nains ? répéta le roi comme si cela le révulsait.

- Nous les avons trouvés sur le porche, fit un autre gobelin en s'avançant vers son roi.

- Ne restez pas plantés là ! gronda l'énorme créature. Fouillez-les ! Chaque pli, chaque couture !

Les gobelins se mirent à les fouiller mais Eden, étant protégée par des nains qui se trouvaient à ses côtés, ainsi que devant et derrière elle, fut épargnée de sentir les sales pattes des monstres la toucher et la fouiller. Elle en fut soulagée car elle tenait à son petit sac en bandoulière et quelque chose lui disait que si l'un d'eux l'avait trouvé, il le lui aurait arraché sans faire de façon. Mais elle assista, sans pouvoir rien faire, à la fouille des nains et notamment à la destruction du cornet auditif d'Oïn.

- Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagnes ? demanda le roi gobelin une fois que ses sujets eurent fini de les fouiller. Parlez !

Personne ne dit mot, tous regardaient la créature avec mépris. Et Eden se dit alors qu'à côté de monstres pareils, les nains avaient l'air d'être tout ce qu'il y a de plus raffinés.

- Très bien, reprit le gobelin quand il comprit que personne ne parlerait. S'ils refusent de parler, nous les ferons hurler !

Son peuple l'acclama et la jeune femme retint sa respiration. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit aucun nain broncher. Elle reporta son attention sur celui qui voulait les faire hurler. Se tournant vers ses sujets, le roi parla en haussant la voix :

- Apportez la Déchiqueteuse ! Apportez la Broyeuse d'Os !

Il se tourna vers la troupe de nains et tendit un doigt gras dans la direction d'Ori et d'Eden.

- Les plus jeunes d'abord !

Elle sentit Ori se raidir tandis que ses propres jambes devenaient du coton. Elle ne sait pas ce qui la maintint debout tant elle se sentait trembler. Pourtant, elle ne baissa pas le regard devant le sourire cruel du roi des gobelins.

- Attendez ! intervint Thorïn.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi les siens et s'approcha du monstrueux monarque.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit ce dernier en scrutant le nain. Regardez qui est là.

Thorïn s'arrêta, se plaçant devant Ori et Eden, comme pour les soustraire aux cruautés du roi gobelin.

- Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror. Roi sous la Montagne.

Là-dessus, le monstre fit une référence grotesque, moqueuse et narquoise.

- Oh ! Mais j'oubliais ! dit-il en reprenant une position normale. Vous n'avez pas de montagne. Et vous n'êtes pas roi. Ce qui fait de vous… un moins que rien.

Des rires et des ricanements sinistres se firent entendre parmi les gobelins mais Eden ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Thorïn. Pour la première fois, elle voyait le prince en lui à sa façon de se tenir devant le roi gobelin. Le gobelin et le nain échangèrent un regard sans que Thorïn ne cillât.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à payer cher pour votre tête, lui apprit le monstre. Rien qu'une tête. Détachée du reste. Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle ? Un vieil ennemi à vous.

Le nain lança un regard noir au gobelin qui continua :

- Un orque pâle. Qui monte un warg blanc…

- Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde, répliqua froidement le nain.

Si le ton froid de Thorïn énervait Eden quand il l'utilisait pour s'adresser à elle, elle devait admettre qu'à l'instant présent, il forçait le respect. Elle n'aurait jamais osé s'adresser au monstre de cette façon, elle en était sûre.

- Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps ! poursuivit Thorïn sur le même ton.

- Donc le temps où il profanait serait révolu, selon vous ? ricana le roi des gobelins.

Il se détourna des nains et s'approcha d'un petit gobelin difforme, assis sur une espèce de balançoire reliée à une corde qui traversait la montagne.

- Va prévenir l'Orque Pâle, lui dit son roi tandis que le scribe prenait note. Dis-lui que j'ai son futur trophée.

La petite créature acquiesça et partit, son siège dévalant le long de la corde pour disparaître dans l'obscurité de la montagne, avec un gloussement sombre. Le roi revint alors vers eux, les observant de ses yeux globuleux et cruels. Un sourire apparut sur son horrible face.

- En attendant la Déchiqueteuse et la Broyeuse d'Os, si on s'amusait un peu ?

Les gobelins acclamèrent leur roi, apparemment joyeux.

Eden frissonna, devinant qu'ils allaient passer un sale moment. Elle ne savait pas comment ça allait finir, mais vu comment c'était parti, elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Allaient-ils finir déchiquetés ? Broyés ? Décapités ?

Le roi des gobelins se rassit sur son trône et sembla réfléchir tout en promenant son regard sur les siens, présents autour des nains. Son sourire s'élargit et il pointa son bâton vers l'un de ses sujets :

- Toi ! Non, pas toi, lui là, à côté ! L'éborgné !

- Moi, Votre Monstruosité ?

- Oui, toi. Approche.

Le gobelin éborgné s'approcha de son roi. Son œil crevé était quelque chose de récent, à en juger par le liquide sombre qui coulait de la cavité oculaire. Eden se souvint brusquement de son doigt, s'enfonçant dans l'œil de celui qui avait essayé de lui retiré son carquois.

- Choisis-en un, lui dit le roi. Et fais-en ce que tu veux.

- Celui que je veux, Votre Malfaisance ? demanda le gobelin, plein d'espoir.

- Oui, venge-toi de celui qui t'a fait ça à l'œil.

Le roi ricana tandis que le gobelin blessé se tournait vers eux, un sourire malfaisant sur les lèvres. Eden détourna les yeux et aurait voulu disparaître.

- Lui, dit sournoisement le gobelin. Le jeune nain sans barbe. Celui avec les cheveux noirs et le manteau rouge.

Difficilement, Eden releva la tête et constata, sans réelle grande surprise, que le monstre la désignait, elle. Aussitôt, on lui agrippa le bras pour la tirer hors de la troupe des nains. Elle sentit des doigts s'accrocher à sa manche et se retourna pour voir Kili et Dori, les bras tendus, horrifiés de ne pas avoir pu la retenir. D'autres nains protestèrent mais Eden ne sut pas qui, car elle se retourna et se débattit comme un beau diable.

- Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle. Ôtez vos sales pattes de moi ! Ne me touchez pas !

De surprise, le gobelin la lâcha et elle retrouva debout, seule, devant le roi des gobelins, avec le borgne qui la regardait avec délectation.

- Tiens donc, une naine, s'amusa le roi. Ça, ça va nous donner des cris de douleur absolument délicieux !

Eden sentit son corps trembler et son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Mais elle ne baissa pas le regard, soutenant celui du roi gobelin avec, espérait-elle, un peu de dignité.

- Hmmmm, fit le roi des gobelins. Je pense qu'une fois que vous aurez testé la Broyeuse d'Os, vous rejoindrez mes chères épouses…

La jeune femme ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Avait-elle bien compris ? Car si c'était le cas, elle avait compris qu'elle deviendrait l'une des épouses. Or, à choisir, elle préférait encore se jeter dans le vide.

L'énorme monstre caressa alors son bâton et plus particulièrement les têtes atrophiées qui y pendaient.

- Ne les trouvez-vous pas ravissantes ?

Eden se sentit blêmir et déglutit péniblement en regardant les têtes mortes. Avec un effort de volonté, elle releva le regard pour croiser celui du roi des gobelins. Celui-ci souriait, sûrement satisfait de la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Oh oui, tu feras un joli trophée personnel, continua-t-il. C'est que mes épouses ne sont plus de toute fraîcheur…

En disant cela, il pointa son bâton vers Eden qui fit un bond en arrière, au bord de la nausée. Cela causa un fou rire de la part du monarque et des ricanements parmi ses sujets.

- Que le spectacle commence ! annonça le roi des gobelins en faisant un geste vers Eden et le gobelin qu'elle avait blessé.

Celui-ci prit Eden par l'épaule et la força à se tourner vers lui d'un mouvement brusque. Il eut un sourire cruel et la lueur que la jeune femme pouvait lire dans son unique œil ne la rassurait pas. Elle craignit un instant qu'il ne lui fasse subir la même chose et qu'il ne lui crève les yeux… C'est pourquoi, quand elle le vit lever un fouet à trois lanières, elle en éprouva un relatif soulagement.

Le monstre leva le fouet et l'abattit. Eden sauta sur la droite et parvint à éviter deux des lanières, la troisième la touchant à l'épaule. Son persécuteur grogna et aussitôt, deux autres gobelins l'attrapèrent, chacun lui tenant fermement un bras. Elle se débattit sauvagement en poussant des cris de colère.

- Lâchez-la ! crièrent plusieurs nains.

- Oui, lâchez-la, ricana le roi. C'est drôle de la voir sauter pour échapper aux lanières.

- Mais, Votre Malfaisance… protesta faiblement le gobelin éborgné.

- À toi de faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus la force de sauter, lui apprit son monarque. De plus, cela rend le spectacle plus divertissant.

- Comme vous le voudrez, dit le gobelin au fouet en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il se retourna vers Eden. Ceux qui la tenaient la lâchèrent et s'éloignèrent. La jeune femme se massa brièvement l'épaule et se prépara à éviter un nouveau coup de fouet. Elle avait peur et aurait souhaité que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux nains, comme pour se donner du courage.

Le gobelin leva son fouet et l'abattit. Eden fit de nouveau un saut sur la droite. Le prochain coup du fouet l'obligea à sauter vers la gauche et sa cuisse fut touchée par une des lanières. Elle retint un gémissement mais ne put s'arrêter plus de quelques secondes car le fouet claqua à nouveau. Son saut la propulsa dans les bras d'un gobelin particulièrement hideux qui la repoussa avec force, la faisant tomber à quatre pattes, au sol. Eden ne put se relever assez rapidement et eut juste le temps de protéger sa tête en levant les bras. Les coups plurent ses bras levés et son dos. La douleur était tellement cuisante que des larmes vinrent se loger à la frontière de ses paupières. Puis, soudain, les coups cessèrent, la laissant exténuée sur le sol. Mais son répit fut de courte durée car on la releva brutalement. À peine fut-elle sur ses pieds que les trois lanières du fouet l'atteignirent : une sur son flan droit, une autre sur son épaule droite et la dernière sur son visage, lui zébrant la figure de son arcade sourcilière à son menton. Elle sentit aussitôt sa lèvre s'ouvrir et du sang en couler. Son arcade sourcilière fut elle aussi ouverte. Le sang coula le long de son visage lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

Le gobelin affichait un sourire satisfait à la vue du sang sur son visage et des larmes dans ses yeux.

- Aaaah, quel beau spectacle, se réjouit le roi. Mais qui serait tellement plus jouissif accompagné de cris de douleur.

- La Déchiqueteuse la fera sûrement hurler, ricana un autre gobelin.

Le roi hocha la tête, tout en jetant un regard mauvais aux nains.

- Changeons ! décida-t-il brusquement, tandis que le gobelin levait son fouet une énième fois. Prends un autre nain.

On poussa sans ménagement parmi les nains une Eden un peu affaiblie. Dwalïn la réceptionna, lui évitant de tomber au sol, comme cela se serait certainement produit. Il la tira en arrière et plaça un bras protecteur devant elle, défiant du regard les gobelins les entourant et s'approchant un peu trop près.

Le gobelin au fouet scruta les nains de son unique œil et ricana lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur Ori. Il allait lui saisir le bras quand Nori s'interposa, repoussant son cadet bien derrière lui.

- Ne le touche pas ! grinça Nori à l'intention du gobelin.

- Comme tu veux, siffla le monstre. Tu feras tout aussi bien l'affaire !

On tira Nori mais, contrairement à Eden, celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Plusieurs autres gobelins durent intervenir, mais au moment où le nain commençait à céder, le roi descendit brusquement de son siège, avec un cri de joie.

- Enfin ! Les voici enfin ! La Déchiqueteuse et la Broyeuse d'Os !

Les gobelins en lâchèrent Nori qui recula, sans cesser d'assassiner les créatures du regard. Le roi, tout à sa joie, sautillait un peu partout, faisant trembler la structure en bois sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Dwalïn tint Eden par le bras, pour la maintenir debout.

Tous tournèrent alors le regard dans la direction montrée par le roi des gobelins. Des appareils de tortures approchaient, couverts de piques en métal et de chaînes. Eden remercia secrètement le bras de Dwalïn de la soutenir car elle se sentit au bord de l'évanouissement en voyant ces horreurs approcher.

- Nous allons pouvoir nous délecter de vos cris et de vos supplications, leur dit le roi en se tournant vers les nains.

Il partit dans un éclat de rire à faire dresser les poils sur les bras de n'importe qui. Eden en vint même à penser que le crissement d'une craie sur un tableau noir était plus agréable… Mais le pire restait à venir car le roi se mit alors à chanter…

_- __Vos os seront brisés_

_Vos cous tordus_

_Vous s'rez frappés, battus _

_Et pour finir pendus_

_Tous ici vous mourrez_

_Disparaitrez_

_Dans les souterrains_

_De la ville des gobelins._

Pendant que le roi chantait, les gobelins s'amusaient à pousser les nains, les serrant comme des sardines.

- Doucement ! s'écria Kili.

Eden lui aurait bien dit qu'à son humble avis, les gobelins ne savaient pas faire preuve de douceur, mais elle n'en fit rien. Les machines approchaient et c'était son seul motif de crainte pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce que…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un gobelin, qui fouillait parmi leurs armes, trouve l'épée de Thorïn et ne la dégaine un peu. Il poussa alors un cri de terreur en rejetant l'arme loin de lui, juste devant son roi. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière et monta à moitié sur son trône, écrasant allégrement certains de ses sujets qui servaient de marchepied.

- Je connais cette épée ! dit-il en la pointant du doigt. C'est le Fendoir à Gobelins !

Cela déclencha un vent de panique et de colère chez les gobelins qui sortirent leurs fouets.

- La Mordeuse ! poursuivit le roi. La lame qui a tranché un millier de têtes !

Les coups de fouets se mirent à venir d'un peu partout. Eden vit brièvement Thorïn être assailli par plusieurs créatures mais ne put en voir d'avantage car Dwalïn protégea sa tête en levant ses énormes bras.

- Égorgez-les ! Frappez-les ! Tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous ! Coupe-lui la tête !

Eden ne put s'empêcher de penser à la Reine, dans _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_, en entendant la dernière phrase, et s'en voulut aussitôt. Ils étaient menacés de mort, allaient sûrement tous y passer, et elle, elle pensait à _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_ ? Quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond chez elle. Ou alors c'était le coup de fouet à la tête qui l'avait atteinte plus qu'elle ne le pensait…

Ce qui se passa ensuite se passa très vite. Elle se sentit tomber et ferma les yeux. Dwalïn tomba avec elle et son bras amortit la chute de la jeune femme. Celle-ci put voir, à travers ses paupières closes, une lumière blanche.

Sentant quelque chose lui agripper la jambe, Eden rouvrit les yeux et les baissa pour voir qui la touchait. Constatant que c'était un gobelin, elle lui donna un coup de pied furieux en plein visage.

Elle sentit Dwalïn se redresser un peu et l'entendit retenir son souffle. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et le vit regarder dans une direction, avec ce qui semblait être du soulagement. Soulagement qui étreignit également Eden lorsqu'elle reconnut la haute silhouette, le chapeau pointu et le bâton de Gandalf.

Elle se redressa lentement, ne pouvant croire en la chance qu'ils avaient tous que le magicien soit arrivé au bon moment. Elle en aurait presque pleuré de joie !

Les nains commencèrent à se redresser aussi, ainsi que les gobelins. Gandalf balaya la scène du regard puis, fixant les nains, dit :

- Saisissez-vous de vos armes ! Battez-vous ! BATTEZ-VOUS !

Le cri du magicien donna un regain d'énergie aux nains et à Eden. Tous se mirent à repousser les gobelins pour se relever. Eden distribua des coups aux monstres dès que l'un d'eux était à proximité, sans se rendre compte que Dwalïn s'efforçait de repousser les créatures avant qu'elles ne s'approchent de trop près.

Des gobelins s'écartèrent des nains pour se précipiter vers Gandalf qui se battit autant avec son épée que son bâton.

_"Agile pour son âge !"_ pensa Eden en le regardant faire.

- Il tient le Marteau à Ennemis ! s'exclama le roi gobelin. La Batteuse ! Brillante comme le soleil !

Les nains s'empressèrent de ramasser leurs armes, se les passant de mains en mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient entre les mains de leur propriétaire légitime. Thorïn récupéra son bouclier en chêne et Eden fut plus qu'heureuse de sentir le bois de son arc sous ses doigts. Mais elle ne put se réjouir bien longtemps car l'un des gobelins s'empara de son bras en leva sa lame. Elle crut qu'il allait la couper en deux, mais le monstre fut repoussé au loin par Bombur, qui s'était servi de son ventre rebondi.

Eden se servit autant de ses poings que de son arc –en l'utilisant très mal, c'est-à-dire comme un bâton, honte à elle- pour repousser les gobelins qui tentaient de l'attraper. Puis, soudain, elle ne vit plus que lui. Au loin. Regardant la bataille sans y intervenir, son visage couvert de sang sombre. Son œil unique ne la vit pas. Elle ne vit que lui. L'éborgné.

Prenant une flèche et l'encochant, la jeune femme se plaça en avant, pour éviter de toucher un des nains qui combattaient. Elle tendit la corde, visa et tira. La dernière chose que celui qui avait pris plaisir à la fouetter vit, ce fut la flèche, avant que celle-ci ne l'atteigne en plein dans l'œil. Il hurla et tomba dans le vide, une flèche lui traversant la tête.

- Thorïn !

Au cri de Nori, Eden se retourna et vit le roi gobelin s'approcher de Thorïn en levant son bâton. Le nain le repoussa d'un puissant coup d'épée qui fit perdre l'équilibre à l'énorme monstre qui recula… et finit par tomber dans le vide.

Les nains se battaient tous et Ori semblait même avoir abandonné son ridicule lance-pierre. C'est alors qu'Eden se rendit compte qu'un arc, ce n'était pas l'arme idéal pour se battre en combat rapproché, sauf en détournant l'arme de son but premier, ce qu'elle faisait à contrecœur, de peur de l'abîmer.

- Suivez-moi ! dit soudainement Gandalf. Vite !

Le magicien s'engagea le long d'une passerelle suspendue en bois, très vite suivi par les nains et Eden.

- Fuyez ! crut bon d'ajouter Gandalf en courant.

S'ensuivit alors une longue course-poursuite qu'Eden ne devait jamais oubliée. À peine la troupe des nains s'était-elle mise à courir que d'innombrables gobelins se mirent à leur poursuite. Il en venait de partout ! Derrière, devant et même sur les côtés ! Ils escaladaient les parois de la montagne et les poutres qui soutenaient les structures en bois à la manière d'horribles araignées… Le dégoût d'Eden augmenta encore, autant envers les araignées qu'envers les gobelins.

Elle vit vaguement, en tête de la file, Dwalïn utiliser un pieu pour se débarrasser des gobelins qui lui entravaient le passage. Et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien, mais le pieu étant sûrement trop encombrant, les nains le redéposèrent et utilisèrent leurs armes pour repousser leurs ennemis.

Eden courait le long des ponts suspendus en évitant de regarder vers le bas. Les structures en bois ne semblaient pas stables, autant de pas regarder dans le vide !

Étant dans le milieu de la file, la jeune femme était un peu protégée : les nains devant elle dégageaient le passage, ceux derrière assuraient leurs arrières. De temps en temps, elle donnait un coup d'arc pour pousser un gobelin dans le vide, mais c'était assez exceptionnel. Et quand ils furent submergés, ils durent s'arrêter un moment pour combattre. Eden se dit alors, en voyant Balïn combattre aisément, que les vieux de ce monde étaient vachement mieux conservés que chez elle ! Elle-même en profita pour tirer sur des gobelins qui venaient vers eux, se balançant au bout de cordes, à la manière de Tarzan. Elle en toucha quelques-uns, mais il y en avait beaucoup trop pour elle seule…

- Coupez les cordes ! s'écria Thorïn.

Eden ne regarda pas de quelle corde le prince nain parlait, mais quand elle vit une structure en bois supérieure à la leur basculer dans le vide, entraînant avec elle les gobelins qui se balançaient sur les cordes, elle fut un peu soulagée.

Ils se remirent en marche, Kili en tête, utilisant une échelle pour repousser les gobelins qui leur faisaient face. Ladite échelle servit ensuite de passerelle lorsqu'un trou se présenta sur leur chemin, par lequel les monstres repoussés tombèrent. Lorsque le dernier nain passa, après elle, Dwalïn fit tomber l'échelle et le gobelin qui avait tenté de la franchir. Ils coururent encore un instant mais durent tous s'arrêter quand ils constatèrent que la structure sur laquelle ils étaient s'arrêtait brusquement.

Lorsque Kili coupa la corde qui maintenait la bout de pont en place, Eden retint difficilement un cri et s'accrocha précipitamment à la seule petite barrière présente : la structure en bois leur servait de balançoire géante ! Quand elle atteignit un autre tronçon de chemin en bois, quelques nains y sautèrent, les autres furent redirigés vers les gobelins qui sautèrent sur eux dès qu'ils furent assez proches. Eden en poussa fortement un, qui tomba dans le vide, tandis qu'ils se balançaient vers les nains qui les attendaient de l'autre côté. Elle se sentit tirée et sauta sans s'en rendre compte, prenant à peine le temps de remercier Thorïn, avant qu'ils ne se remettent tous à courir.

Eden était fatiguée. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'accorder une pause, pour pouvoir dormir douze heures de suite sans interruption, mais elle continua à courir et à repousser un ou deux gobelins, au besoin. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation lorsqu'elle vit Gandalf détacher un énorme rocher de la paroi de la montagne, rocher qui, en roulant, les débarrassait de ceux qui tentaient de les prendre à revers. En voyant le rocher rouler, la jeune femme eut une brève pensée pour Indiana Jones… pensée vite refoulée par la gifle mentale qu'elle s'infligea.

Le rocher tomba dans le vide, la troupe continua sur une énième structure en bois, courant, tuant, repoussant.

Mais leur course prit soudainement fin quand, sans crier gare, apparaissant devant Gloïn et Dori, le roi surgit littéralement du sol pour leur barrer le passage. Sans comprendre comment il s'y était pris, Eden le vit briser la structure en bois pour les stopper. Il se redressa ensuite de toute sa hauteur.

- Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ! dit-il au magicien tandis que les nains reculaient prudemment.

Il leva son bâton et l'abattit avec force devant Gandalf, puis tenta de le frapper d'un geste circulaire. Les deux fois, le magicien parvint à éviter les coups en reculant. Il faillit tomber vers l'arrière, mais Nori et Ori le rattrapèrent, lui permettant de rester sur ses pieds.

- Que va-t-il faire, maintenant, le magicien ? ironisa le roi des gobelins.

Le magicien en question se redressa brusquement et tendit son bâton vers le visage du monstre. Il l'atteignit à l'œil. De douleur, le roi en lâcha son précieux bâton pour mettre sa main sur son visage blessé. Sans perdre une seconde, Gandalf donna un large coup d'épée qui atteignit le monstre sur son gros ventre. Il tomba à genoux, une main sur sa large blessure, et regarda Gandalf :

- Ça suffira…

Mais le vieil homme ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille car il donna un coup d'épée au niveau du cou de l'immense créature qui s'affaissa, inerte. Eden allait demander s'il était mort quand le tronçon de structure se mit à trembler… avant de dévaler le long d'une paroi rocheuse. Sentant sa fin plus que proche, Eden ne retint pas ses hurlements, cette fois-ci. S'accrochant à un pieu, elle ferma les yeux en criant. Elle fut donc très surprise quand la chute prit fin… et qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours en vie. Le corps à moitié enseveli par des planches en bois, mais vivante.

- Bah, ça aurait pu être pire ! philosopha Bofur qui se tenait à sa droite.

Elle était d'accord avec lui… jusqu'à ce que le gros corps du roi des gobelins ne leur tombe dessus. Eden se sentit écrasée et repoussa immédiatement la main inerte du monstre qui lui tombait sur la tête.

- Non mais tu plaisantes, ou quoi ? fit Dwalïn en se dégageant.

Tous essayaient de se dégager de l'éboulement et Eden accepta avec plaisir la main que Gloïn lui tendit pour l'aider. Mais soudain, Kili poussa un cri :

- Gandalf !

Étant tombé sur le dos, le nain avait une parfaite vue sur la véritable armée de gobelins qui dévalaient la montagne, droit sur eux.

- Il y en a beaucoup trop, on n'a aucune chance ! annonça Dwalïn tout en aidant Nori à se relever.

Une fois sortie de sous les morceaux de bois et relevée, Eden leva la tête et déglutit. Leurs adversaires étaient en effet beaucoup trop nombreux, ils seraient très vite submergés par le nombre.

- Une seule chose nous sauvera : la lumière ! dit Gandalf.

- Encore faudrait-il la trouver ! répliqua Eden en se préparant mentalement à une nouvelle course.

- Venez ! Allez ! dit le magicien en ignorant la remarque d'Eden. Debout !

Les nains encore à moitié ensevelis furent relevés et aussitôt, tout le monde se remit à courir. Les parois étaient plus proches dans le fond de la montagne et ainsi, aucun risque d'être attaqués de tous les côtés. La voie étant libre à l'avant aussi, la seule menace qui persistait venait de l'arrière.

Au bout d'un long moment de course, Gandalf se déporta et laissa passer les nains devant lui : non loin, devant, brillait la lumière du soleil. Cette lumière motiva la jeune femme et les nains à fournir un dernier effort et à accélérer l'allure.

Une fois à l'air libre, Eden aurait bien voulu s'arrêter un instant pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air, mais ils continuèrent tous à courir, le long du flan herbeux de la montagne.

Au bout d'un moment qui paru interminable à Eden, les nains s'arrêtèrent de courir, au centre d'un petit bosquet d'arbres. La jeune femme passa à côté de Gandalf qui était occupé à compter les nains. Les mains sur les genoux, elle tâchait de reprendre sa respiration.

- Bifur, Bofur, ça fait onze, énuméra Gandalf. Ah ! Fili, Kili ! Treize. Et Bombur, bien entendu, ça fait quatorze.

Eden releva la tête en entendant le magicien. Quatorze ? Ils n'étaient pas censés être quinze ?

- Où est Bilbon ? demanda Gandalf.

Balayant la troupe du regard, Eden se rendit soudain compte que ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu le hobbit. Était-il sorti de la grotte avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous eux et ne les précipite dans le trou des gobelins ?

- Où est notre hobbit ? insista le magicien gris.

Les nains se regardèrent, remarquant seulement l'absence du semi-homme.

- Où est notre hobbit ? répéta Gandalf en élevant un peu la voix.

Tous en vinrent à la même conclusion : Bilbon n'était plus parmi et personne ne savait où il était. À partir de quand n'était-il plus là ? Eden se sentit un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir remarqué son absence plus tôt.

- Maudit soit le semi-homme, grommela Dwalïn. Il est perdu, maintenant ?

- Il n'était pas avec Dori ? fit Gloïn.

- Ne m'accuse pas, se défendit Dori.

- Où l'avez-vous la dernière fois ? demanda Gandalf au nain.

Le magicien semblait vraiment soucieux de la perte du hobbit. Il regardait Dori en attendant une réponse qu'il espérait bonne. Ce fut cependant Nori qui répondit à la place de son aîné :

- Je l'ai vu s'éclipser quand ils nous ont conduits à la grande salle.

Ainsi donc, il était tombé en même temps qu'eux quand le sol s'était ouvert sous leurs pieds. Mais comment avait-il réussi à s'éclipser, comme le disait Nori, là était le mystère. Il y avait eu tellement de gobelins qu'il semblait impossible de s'échapper. Enfin, il faut dire aussi que Bilbon est vraiment petit…

- Que s'est-il passé au juste ? interrogea aussitôt le magicien. Dites-le-moi !

- Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, intervint Thorïn, à la surprise d'Eden. Maître Sacquet a sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir !

Eden regarda le prince des nains sans comprendre. Était-elle la seule à craindre que le hobbit soit encore dans la montagne, à la merci des gobelins ? Le nain avait-il seulement pensé que Bilbon pouvait avoir été blessé, ou pire ? Pourquoi penser à sa fuite alors qu'il était peut-être mort ?

- Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet, qu'à son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte, poursuivit le nain. Nous ne reverrons pas notre hobbit !

- À qui la faute ? le coupa froidement Eden. C'est entièrement de votre faute !

- Pardon ? demande Thorïn, avec un air menaçant.

- N'est-ce pas vous qui avez dit, je cite "il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui" ? Ou encore "il n'aurait jamais dû venir" ? Ou bien, ma préférée, "il n'a pas sa place parmi nous" ?

La mâchoire du nain se crispa tandis que le magicien lui lançait un regard noir. Eden soutint le regard glacial du prince sans ciller.

- Vous avez oublié la dernière partie, l'informa-t-il d'un ton cassant.

- Le "pas plus que l'humaine" ? demanda effrontément Eden. Je ne l'ai pas oublié, rassurez-vous. Et croyez-moi, je comprendrais parfaitement que Bilbon soit rentré chez lui, franchement !

Le nain ne dit rien et finit par se détourner d'elle. Eden craignit un moment de recevoir un coup de bâton sur le crâne, mais Gandalf semblait perdu dans ses pensées, préoccupé.

- Donc, Bilbon… commença Kili, hésitant.

- Il doit être loin, répliqua son oncle.

Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Eden, la mettant au défi de répliquer. Mais elle était fatiguée d'avoir autant couru, et les coups de fouet qu'elle avait reçus l'avaient esquintée. Sans oublier que sa lèvre fendue et son arcade sourcilière la faisaient un peu souffrir. Elle préféra ne rien dire après la tirade qu'elle venait d'avoir. Affronter le prince nain lui pompait vraiment trop d'énergie.

Les nains se jetaient des regards désolés. La jeune femme se mit alors à espérer qu'ils aient raison : que Bilbon se soit enfui. Au moins, cela signifierait qu'il n'était pas mort.

- Non, intervint alors la voix tant attendue. Il n'est pas loin.

Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Bilbon apparaître de derrière un arbre. Il s'approcha en leur lançant un long regard, avec un petit sourire. Il devait sans doute avoir entendu la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Quand il apparut, la tension s'envola des épaules du groupe. Ils furent soulagés et ne le cachèrent pas : sourires, exclamations joyeuses, soupirs de soulagement. Eden elle-même senti un poids s'envoler de son estomac : il était en vie !

- Bilbon Sacquet ! dit le magicien, un rire dans la voix. Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un !

Gandalf souriait tout en s'approchant du semi-homme. Bilbon s'avança, donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Balïn en passant.

- Bilbon ! dit Kili qui semblait heureux. On ne vous espérait plus !

"Ou plutôt, il y en a un qui espérait qu'il soit loin", pensa Eden qui tut cette pensée tout en jetant un regard mauvais à Thorïn –qui ne le vit pas.

- Comment avez-vous échappé aux gobelins ? s'enquit Fili, apparemment troublé.

- Comment, en effet ? répéta Dwalïn.

Bilbon lança un regard à toute la troupe, comme s'il ne savait quoi répondre. Eden attendait aussi la réponse, surprise qu'il ait réussi à s'échapper sans aide alors qu'eux, sans l'aide du magicien, seraient sûrement encore en train de croupir devant le roi monstrueux des gobelins.

- Ah, ah ! fit le hobbit, énigmatique, en portant ses mains à ses poches.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Était-ce un effet de son imagination ou bien Bilbon essayait de se défiler pour ne pas répondre ? Et, ne venait-il pas de glisser quelque chose dans sa poche ? C'était comme s'il essayait de cacher quelque chose, ce qui mettait un peu Eden mal à l'aise, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

- Oh, mais quelle importance ? dit Gandalf. Le revoilà !

Oui, se dit Eden en souriant. C'était le plus important.

- C'est très important, contredit Thorïn.

Eden pensa un instant que la vie était injuste : Thorïn n'avait pas reçu de coup de bâton après avoir répondu au magicien… Mais elle se reprit, refusant de jouer les caliméros.

- Je veux savoir, poursuivit-il en regardant le hobbit. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

Bilbon le regarda et la jeune femme craignit un moment qu'il ne réponde pas. Cela aurait fait une belle jambe à Thorïn, notez-le bien. Et rien que pour ça, Eden n'aurait pas répondu. Mais le hobbit n'était pas comme Eden et il se mit en devoir d'expliquer :

- Je sais que vous doutez de moi, que c'est le cas depuis le début, dit-il.

Thorïn ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le semi-homme.

- C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-de-Sac, poursuivit Bilbon en haussant les épaules. Mes livres me manquent. Et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas. C'est mon foyer ! Alors, je suis revenu parce que… vous n'en avez aucun. De chez vous. On vous l'a pris. J'essaierai de vous aider à le reprendre.

De là où elle venait, la noblesse n'avait plus lieu d'être, Eden le savait. Son monde était individualiste, matériel et futile. C'est pourquoi elle eut une bouffée d'admiration face au discours du hobbit. De tels êtres existaient-ils vraiment ? Des êtres agissant juste pour aider, sans penser à un quelconque profit ? Elle-même ne suivait les nains que pour espérer trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle, alors que le hobbit, qui avait une maison, un chez lui bien à lui, les suivait pour les aider…

Thorïn fixa un moment Bilbon avant de baisser humblement la tête, dans un remerciement silencieux. Un silence tomba sur les nains, tous semblaient touchés par les mots du hobbit et plus que jamais, Eden se sentit de trop. Pas à sa place. Déplacée.

Mais la séquence émotion n'était pas faite pour durer : au loin les hurlements de loups se firent entendre. Tous relevaient la tête et Eden sentit ses entrailles se contracter.

"Pitié, non ! Ne me dites pas qu'on a échappé aux gobelins pour tomber sur des wargs !" pensa-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Elle écouta à peine Thorïn et Gandalf échanger quelques mots, plus focalisée sur les hurlements des monstres. Mais quand le magicien leur enjoignit de fuir, Eden ne se fit pas prier et se remit à courir, bien que ses jambes semblaient avoir un peu de mal à suivre.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Entendant un craquement derrière elle, Eden ne put résister à l'envie de se retourner. Et quand elle le fit, ce fut pour voir des formes sombres se rapprocher à toute allure.

Des wargs…

* * *

Tadaaaaaam ^^

C'est fini pour le chapitre 5 :) Je sais, ma fin est de nouveau foireuse, mais j'aime bien ce genre de fin de chapitre :P J'espère que vous avez aimé aussi ^^

PS 1 : Pour la chanson du roi gobelins, merci à MizzLizy pour la troisième phrase que je n'avais vraiment pas comprise xD Merci beaucoup :D

PS 2 : J'ai décidé de changer les personnages principaux de la fic car, j'avoue, je sais pas avec qui Eden va finir, si elle doit finir avec quelqu'un xD On m'a fait remarquer qu'entre Eden et Thorïn, l'alchimie était déjà bien présente donc voilà :P Puis, mine de rien, c'est un moyen comme un autre pour vous embrouiller, na ! xD

...

_"Bouhouuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Dwalïn qui protège Eden contre les gobelins, ça veut dire qu'il en est amoureux ! :O Mary-Suuuuuuuuuuuuue !"_

NON ! xD

J'anticipe : Dwalïn se montre protecteur envers Ori et Bilbon, donc les plus faibles. Il n'y a donc aucune raison qu'il ne protège pas aussi Eden et puis voilà ! x')

Remerciements : merci à Gladoo89 qui m'a donné l'idée de torturer un peu Eden :P Et un grand merci à Mikipeach pour tous les détails qu'elle me donne :3 Tu as vu, ma Peach ? Les épouses du roi, j'ai réussi à les casser dans le chapitre ;)


	7. Chapitre 6 - La survie

Bonjour ! :)

Désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais il se trouve que peu de temps après avoir posté mon dernier chapitre, on m'a proposé un mi-temps dans une école, ce qui a fait que j'ai été pas mal occupée et que bon, même si j'adore écrire et tout ça, je ne pouvais négliger mon boulot ^^ Mais ce sont les vacances et ça va me permettre d'être un peu plus active dans le domaine des fics :D

Mais avant, un tout grand merci à **Gladoo89**, **maoren**, **Mikipeach**, **Melior**, **Idylle76**,** Aschen**, **Lunaelle**, **MissLizy**, **little-road**, **LuunaCrazy**, **Lollie Lovegood**, **coton**, **chupa14**, **Maman bouba**, **Roselia001**, **Yukina21**, **loveyaoi-15**, **So-darkCorleone**, **Lereniel** et **Kanli** pour leurs reviews ! :DD Vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir que vous laissiez des reviews ! :3 Merci, vraiment :D

**Lunaelle** : Coucou ! :D Et oui, Eden s'énerve (encore) contre Thorïn xD Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Et je suis de ton avis : Thorïn a un bon fond, mais vu le comportement d'Eden, il lui faudra un marteau-piqueur pour le trouver xD En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette fic te plaise autant :D Oui, Eden en a bavé, mais des nains ont essayé de la retenir et ils protestaient quand on la fouettait ) Pour ce qui est de ton blog, malheureusement, il n'est pas apparu car FFnet empêche les adresses URL de s'afficher (c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je mets des étoiles quand je donne le lien de mes vidéos et tout ça ^^) Donc voilà, si tu veux, tu peux me redonner l'adresse en mettant des étoiles ou quoi ) Merci pour ta review en tout cas :D

**coton** : Coucou :) Ah non, je ne pense pas que tu aies laissé de reviews, je suis donc contente que tu l'aies fait cette fois *-* C'est quoi l'autre histoire que tu suis ? :D Hihi, depuis que j'ai dit que j'hésitais sur l'éventuel couple que je ferai avec Eden, tout le monde trouve que l'idée de la mettre avec Thorïn n'est pas mauvaise. Je me demande la tête que vous feriez si je la mettais avec Kili ou Fili ou Dwalïn ! xD Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont plus de "contacts" x) Et c'est bizarre que tu dises ça par rapport à Kili car on m'avait dit, lors d'un chapitre précédent, que Kili était déjà trop présent xD Eden et Gandalf ? Pourquoi pas, ma foi ! Le coup de bâton peut être vu comme déclaration d'amour ! *o* Merci pour ta review chère coton, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

**Chupa14** : Coucou :D Encore une partisane du Thorïn/Eden, j'aime ça ! :D Mais c'est toujours hypothétique, hein :P Cela dépendra de mon humeur au fil de l'écriture x) Et pour ce qui est du plan à trois… Nan, je suis pas vraiment fan des triangles amoureux (sauf si l'un des protagonistes est un ex lointain ou mort xD). J'aime bien en lire, mais pas des masses, dont en écrire… x) Pour ce qui est de la suite, je compte ne pas attendre décembre ! xD Après tout j'ai le livre, on m'a donné quelques infos sur le film (que je compte utiliser) et j'ai quelques idées dans ma petite tête :D Merci pour ta review en tout cas, elle m'a fait bien plaisir :3

Je remercie aussi les personnes qui ajoutent cette histoire en alerte et/ou en favoris ! *-*

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court. J'ai essayé de le continuer, mais ça clochait, fallait que ça s'arrête à cet endroit-là. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas (a)

Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien. Eden et son histoire m'appartiennent.

* * *

**La Flèche et la Montagne**

Chapitre 6 : La survie

* * *

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Eden ne saurait pas le dire. Toujours était-il qu'elle était dans un arbre et qu'en-dessous, des wargs n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'elle, ou l'un des nains, tombent pour se jeter voracement dessus. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous en sécurité, bien que la jeune femme ne se souvienne pas vraiment comment elle s'y était prise pour grimper. Bref, ils étaient dans les arbres pour le moment. Eden se disait que ça aurait pu être pire… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait grimpé dans le même arbre que Thorïn…

Mais elle réussit à faire abstraction de sa présence, trop occupée qu'elle était à s'accrocher au tronc d'une main, l'autre tenant son arc. Elle avait grimpé assez haut, mais pas encore assez à son goût : c'est que les wargs, ça fait de grands sauts !

En même temps, il avait fallu que la compagnie fuie dans la direction d'une falaise, bien sûr ! Après avoir affronté quelques wargs, les nains, le magicien, Bilbon et Eden s'étaient retrouvés piégés au bord d'un précipice. Ils avaient trois choix : affronter les nombreux wargs, sauter dans le vide ou grimper aux arbres. La troisième avait remporté l'unanimité.

Eden essayait de ne pas regarder dans le vide. Mais même en prenant cette précaution, elle faillit servir de repas aux wargs car la branche qu'elle tenait dans sa main craqua. Sans Thorïn et son réflexe de la rattraper par le manteau, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

- Faites donc attention, petite sotte ! grommela le nain.

Eden ravala ses paroles de remerciements qu'elle était sur le point de prononcer en entendant ces mots. Dire qu'elle avait failli le remercier ! Elle se tut donc et se raccrocha aux branches, regrettant de ne pas se trouver à côté de Balïn, qui était dans le même arbre. Lui au moins ne la traiterait pas de sotte !

Thorïn la lâcha quand il fut sûr qu'elle n'irait pas rejoindre les wargs et raffermit sa propre prise sur les branches. Il semblait se ficher totalement qu'elle le remercie ou pas. Quand elle disait qu'il n'avait aucune notion de politesse (ça aurait ennuyé Eden qu'on ne la remercie pas, elle…).

C'est alors que les orques apparurent. Dont un qui ne pouvait manquer d'attirer l'attention : il était blanc, tout comme le warg qu'il montait. La jeune femme se rappela des paroles du roi des Gobelins, concernant un orque pâle qui voulait la tête de Thorïn. Cela ne semblait pas de bon augure.

Comme elle était proche du prince nain, Eden put le voir se raidir tandis qu'il abattait une branche qui lui cachait la vue. Elle crut le voir pâlir légèrement, ce qu'elle interpréta comme un autre mauvais signe.

- Azog !

Eden n'aima pas le nom de la créature blanche. Et elle détesta sa façon d'humer l'air et sa façon de parler, dans une langue qu'elle jugea de désagréable. La langue de l'orque lui rappela le film_ "La Momie"_ qu'elle avait toujours aimé regarder. Elle trouvait qu'Imhotep, dans le film, parlait de la même façon qu'Azog… Décidant qu'elle choisissait toujours le mauvais moment pour faire des liens avec des films, Eden se secoua.

L'orque continua de parler et la jeune femme reconnut le nom de Thorïn dans les paroles du monstre.

- C'est impossible, dit Thorïn.

Comprenait-il les paroles de l'orque ? Eden aurait aimé le savoir mais jugea le moment plus que mal venu pour poser la question. Surtout quand Azog pointa son drôle de bâton vers eux en continuant de parler. Même si elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que leur ennemi racontait, quand elle vit les wargs se précipiter sur eux, elle eut une vague idée de ce qu'il avait ordonné. Et ce n'était pas bon pour eux !

Les wargs se mirent à sauter sur les troncs pour essayer de les atteindre. Les arbres bougeaient à chacun de leurs assauts, ébranlant ceux qui y étaient réfugiés. Certains des loups s'accrochaient aux branches pour essayer de grimper plus haut et les attraper, mais heureusement, aucun n'y parvint. Par contre, ils parvinrent à déraciner l'un des arbres qui tomba sur le suivant. Ceux qui y étaient réfugiés durent sauter dans un autre arbre. Seulement, ce fut l'effet domino : les arbres tombèrent les uns sur les autres, les entraînant dans leur chute et obligeant leurs occupant à sauter d'arbres en arbres, comme des écureuils, jusqu'au dernier arbre de la falaise, dans lequel se tenait Gandalf. Eden eut le souffle coupé en se réceptionnant sur une branche au niveau du ventre. Tenant toujours son arc, elle réussit à se hisser et se tint à genoux sur une grosse branche. Elle remarqua soudain qu'ils étaient proches du bord de la falaise. Trop proches…

C'est alors qu'elle vit une boule de feu voler vers les wargs. Enfin, boule de feu…

- C'était une pomme de pin en feu ou j'ai rêvé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Fili !

Reconnaissant la voix de Gandalf, qui était au sommet du pin, Eden leva les yeux et le vit distribuer des pommes de pin enflammées. Les nains s'aidèrent pour en faire brûler d'autres avant de les jeter sur les wargs qui prirent peur. Étonnement, personne ne crut bon de fournir Eden en pommes de pin. Ce qu'elle ne prit pas mal, quand elle y repensait, car elle tenait toujours son arc d'une main et s'accrochait au tronc de l'autre. Et puis, les nains semblaient bien s'en sortir car les wargs s'éloignèrent tandis qu'un feu prenait autour de l'arbre, leur offrant un bouclier protecteur.

Tous se réjouirent de leur réussite à force de cris triomphaux, qui se turent rapidement quand l'arbre se mit à se déraciner… son tronc tombant du mauvais côté, c'est-à-dire du côté du vide…

En poussant un cri, Eden parvint à s'accrocher fermement à une branche et à conserver son arc, même si elle savait qu'à choisir entre tenir son arme ou s'accrocher à une branche, c'était la deuxième option qui l'emporterait. Les pieds pendant le vide, la jeune femme essaya de se hisser, même si elle fut distraite par un cri d'Ori. Tournant la tête, elle le vit accroché aux jambes de Dori qui avait lui-même du mal à tenir.

- Monsieur Gandalf, gémit le nain.

Eden comprit qu'il allait lâcher et ferma les yeux. Elle ne s'autorisa à les ouvrir que quand elle entendit un soupir de soulagement et découvrit les deux nains, accrochés au bâton du magicien.

Difficilement, Eden se hissa à moitié, tant bien que mal, sur le tronc penché. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de prises pour ses pieds ne facilitait pas la tâche. Mais elle y parvint. C'est le moment que choisit Thorïn pour se redresser sur le tronc. Eden étant un peu devant lui, elle le vit fixer Azog tout en commençant à se diriger vers lui. Il marcha quasiment sur la jeune femme qui s'en indigna en jurant effrontément. Mais le nain ne la remarqua pas et continua sa marche vers l'orque blanc.

Ce fut comme si le monde était en mode pause. Tout le monde resta figé et Eden se demanda s'ils pensaient tous comme elle : Thorïn était-il suicidaire ? Car franchement, faut pas être tout juste dans sa tête pour marcher vers un monstre qui veut votre mort, surtout quand ce monstre est entouré d'autres orques et de wargs… Puis, elle tenta de se rassurer : les nains étaient des combattants, les batailles, ils devaient en avoir l'habitude…

Mais l'assaut du nain prit fin quand le warg blanc et l'orque pâle bondirent vers Thorïn. Le nain tomba à la renverse. Mais il ne tarda pas à se relever, même si cela lui parut pénible. Était-il plus fatigué que ce qu'il avait bien voulu laisser voir ? Mais Azog l'attendait de pied ferme et lui donna un puissant coup de bâton qui envoya le prince nain valser. Balïn cria et Eden revint à la réalité. S'armant de volonté, elle se hissa totalement sur une épaisse branche qu'elle venait de remarquer et s'y plaça à califourchon.

Non loin d'elle, Dwalïn essaya de se hisser également, mais la branche qui le supportait craqua et il se rattrapa de justesse. Eden comprit son geste : il voulait rejoindre son chef qui venait d'être pris dans la gueule du warg blanc. Elle déglutit, se demandant quoi faire, quand Thorïn, avec un regain d'énergie, réussit à donner un coup d'épée au loup monstrueux. Celui-ci, surpris, le balança et le nain atterrit non loin du bord de la falaise.

Azog parla à l'un de ses acolytes qui se dirigea vers Thorïn, épée au poing.

_"C'est pas bon, ça ! Pas bon du tout !"_ paniqua intérieurement Eden.

Elle avait beau détester Thorïn, elle ne voulait pas sa mort et se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour l'aider. Elle était en train de se demander si lancer des pommes de pin aurait un quelconque intérêt quand elle vit Bilbon passer devant elle à toute vitesse, sa petite épée hors du fourreau. Avec un cri de guerre, il se jeta sur l'orque qui était le plus près de Thorïn et le poignarda à plusieurs reprises, pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait plus une menace. Il se plaça ensuite devant le prince nain qui ne bougeait plus, afin de le protéger. Elle comprit alors que le mieux qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de peut-être le rejoindre, mais une énorme main s'abattit sur son épaule quand elle esquissa un geste pour se relever.

- Non, dit fermement Dwalïn. Toi, tu restes et tu tires !

Et il partit en courant rejoindre son chef et le hobbit. Elle vit également passer Fili et Kili. Puis, les paroles de Dwalïn prirent tout le sens : tirer ! Mais bien sûr, son arc ! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?!

Elle encocha directement et, prenant bien soin de ne pas viser un nain ou le hobbit, tira sur les ennemis. Être à cheval sur une branche n'était pas la position la plus confortable qu'elle connaissait, mais elle parvint à toucher quelques wargs et un orque.

Le cri d'un aigle lui fit tourner la tête. Elle vit alors Ori et Dori tomber, ne sachant plus se tenir au bâton du magicien… pour atterrir sur le dos d'un aigle géant !

Eden resta éberluée par ce qu'elle vit : des aigles immenses approchèrent. Elle ne savait pas si c'était des amis ou des ennemis et avait un peu peur. Mais quand elle en vit quelques-uns prendre des wargs dans leurs serres acérées avant de les jeter dans le feu ou dans le vide, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Soupir qui mourut quand elle vit un des aigles prendre Thorïn. Allait-il être balancé dans le vide ou brûlé vif, lui aussi ? Car il était toujours vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais elle ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin car elle se sentit soudain soulevée dans les airs. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que c'était un aigle qui l'enlevait de son arbre, mais elle ne se retint pas pour autant de pousser un cri.

Quand elle fut sûre qu'elle ne servirait pas de repas à l'aigle qui la transportait ou qu'elle ne serait pas lâchée dans le vide, Eden se calma et se détendit légèrement. Car, soyons honnête, qui pourrait se détendre totalement en étant transporté dans les airs, entre les serres d'un aigle géant ? Une seule de ses longues griffes aurait suffit à la transformer en brochette…

Pendant un long moment, le vol des aigles se fit dans le silence, les oiseaux eux-mêmes ne criant plus. Eden remarqua que le soleil était en train de se lever. Le temps passait trop vite à son goût ! Ou peut-être était-il proche de l'été et que les nuits étaient plus courtes ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

- Thorïn !

Le cri de Fili la tira de ses pensées sur le soleil et elle tourna la tête comme elle put. Sur un aigle non loin se trouvaient Fili et Kili. Ils étaient sur son dos –injustice ! Cette position devait être mille fois plus confortable que la sienne. Mais cela passa vite au second plan quand son regard se porta sur un autre aigle, à l'avant de la troupe en vol. Il transportait un Thorïn inanimé.

Au bout de ce qu'il sembla une éternité à Eden, l'aigle en tête descendit doucement vers un pic rocheux sur lequel il déposa délicatement le prince des nains. L'aigle reprit son envol et à peine le magicien fut-il posé qu'il se précipita vers Thorïn. Les aigles ne restèrent pas, sûrement pour laisser le peu de place qu'il y avait à la compagnie.

L'aigle qui la transportait fit preuve d'une extrême douceur pour déposer Eden. Elle se releva et se tourna vers l'aigle qui partait déjà.

- Merci ! lui cria-t-elle.

L'oiseau géant tourna la tête vers elle et Eden le crut voir acquiescer. Puis elle se retourna et rejoignit les autres. Tous étaient autour de Thorïn et Gandalf. Le magicien avait posé une main sur le visage du nain et la jeune femme se demanda vaguement s'il disait une incantation pour le soigner ou quelque chose du genre. Ce dut être le cas car la seconde suivante, Thorïn ouvrit les yeux, au soulagement de tous. Même d'Eden, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait pas à l'intéressé.

- Le semi-homme…

Ce fut la première chose que dit Thorïn en reprenant conscience.

- Tout va bien, le rassura Gandalf. Bilbon est là, il est sain et sauf.

Et il semblait soulagé, comme tout le monde, remarqua Eden en le voyant pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Thorïn essaya de se relever et Kili et Dwalïn s'empressèrent de l'aider. Mais quand il se remit sur pieds, il repoussa son neveu et l'autre nain et se mit à fusiller le hobbit du regard. Eden se tendit, se demandant si finalement, c'était pas mieux quand le prince était encore dans les vapes…

- Vous ! s'écria Thorïn à Bilbon. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Bilbon ouvrit la bouche mais ne savait apparemment pas quoi répondre. De toute façon, Thorïn semblait vouloir monopoliser la parole car sans laisser le temps au hobbit de se défendre, il poursuivit, acerbe :

- Vous avez failli être tué !

Le nain s'approcha de Bilbon et Eden se demanda s'il ne fallait pas l'arrêter avant que Thorïn ne frappe le semi-homme où ne le pousse dans le vide. Il semblait vraiment furieux alors qu'aux yeux d'Eden, il aurait dû être éperdu de reconnaissance ! Elle esquissa un geste pour voler au secours du hobbit mais Kili, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, l'en empêcha en lui saisissant doucement le poignet. Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit faire un imperceptible signe de la tête. Perdue, la jeune femme se retourna vers le drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? continua Thorïn. Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages ? Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ?

Sans quitter Thorïn et Bilbon des yeux, Eden essaya de se dégager de la prise de Kili mais celui-ci resserra ses doigts autour de son poignet.

Bilbon baissa la tête. Eden se dit qu'elle, elle aurait sans doute déjà éclaté en pleurs suite à cette tirade.

- Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé… de ma vie !

Et Thorïn prit le hobbit dans ses bras, à la surprise de tout. Kili lâcha le bras d'Eden mais celle-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte tellement la scène à laquelle elle assistait la laissait pantoise. Après une étreinte qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, Thorïn se sépara du hobbit.

- Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous.

Qui était ce nain et où était Thorïn ? se demanda Eden en ayant sans doute toujours les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

- Non, j'aurais… j'aurais aussi douté de moi, dit humblement Bilbon. Je ne suis pas un héros…

Eden tut immédiatement la chanson française de Daniel Balavoine et se concentra sur les paroles du hobbit.

- Ou un guerrier. Pas même un cambrioleur.

Il avait ajouté cela en regardant le magicien. Il y eut quelques petits rires parmi les nains. Eden elle-même finit par se détendre et sourit. Il était évident que ce Bilbon n'avait rien d'un cambrioleur, malgré les dires des nains.

Les aigles choisirent ce moment pour se diriger vers la montagne, qui devait être leur demeure. Tous les regardèrent partir, sauf le chef de la compagnie, dont le regard se posait dans la direction du soleil levant.

- Est-ce... ce que je pense ? demanda Bilbon.

Eden se retourna et vit Thorïn se diriger vers le bord de la montagne, le regard perdu au loin. Tous le suivirent et Eden fit de même.

- Erebor, dit Gandalf quand ils furent tous réunis au bord. La Montagne Solitaire. Le dernier des grands royaumes de nains de la Terre du Milieu.

- Le dernier… ? souffla Eden, estomaquée.

Elle avait naïvement crut que les nains habitaient un peu partout, qu'ils avaient des villes, des châteaux, des pays, des royaumes. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que la petite montagne au loin soit leur dernier royaume.

- _Notre_ royaume, dit Thorïn avec fierté.

- Où ça ? demanda Kili en portant une main à son front pour s'en faire une visière.

Cela arracha un petit rire à Eden tandis que Thorïn soupirait d'agacement.

- Un corbeau ! s'écria Oïn. Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la montagne.

- C'est pas un corbeau, dit Eden qui avait l'habitude d'en voir en Angleterre.

Elle avait vécu au nord de l'Angleterre, où elle avait vu ces oiseaux y vivre. Elle était sûre qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus gros que ça.

- Mon cher Oïn, il s'agit une grive, dit Gandalf.

Eden sourit. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas un corbeau !

- Considérons ça comme un signe, dit Thorïn. Un bon présage.

- Vous avez raison, dit Bilbon. Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous.

Eden retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise, mais apparemment, seul Bofur le remarqua. Il se pencha vers elle.

- On dirait qu'ils semblent oublier qu'il y a un dragon là-bas, lui dit-il d'un ton léger.

Eden se tourna vers lui.

- Et ça vous amuse ?

Si, en effet, il s'amusait, il perdit son sourire en regardant Eden. Cela la fit froncer les sourcils.

- Quoi ? J'ai une tâche sur le nez ?

- Non, votre nez est étonnement propre, répondit le nain. C'est plutôt la moitié droite de votre visage qui m'inquiète.

Eden leva la main et toucha son visage. Le sang séché sous ses doigts lui rappela l'altercation avec le gobelin borgne. Avec sa manche, elle voulut frotter sa blessure à l'arcade, mais s'arrêta très vite, de peur de rouvrir la plaie. Au lieu de cela, elle se frotta la joue, en prenant garde d'éviter les parties endommagées de son visage.

- En effet, ce n'est pas joli à voir, commenta Gandalf en s'approchant d'Eden.

Celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué que le magicien les avait écoutés.

- Mon chez Oïn, avez-vous encore de quoi soigner cette demoiselle ?

Le nain sourd se mit à fouiller dans ses poches et à l'intérieur de sa veste à la recherche de quoi la soigner. C'est alors que tous se rendirent compte d'une chose :

- Nous avons perdus nos affaires !

C'était Ori qui s'était exprimé. Il semblait paniqué et se mit à tâter ses vêtements. Il fini par sortir de l'intérieur de son pull un carnet usé, une bouteille d'encre solidement fermée et une plume toute froissée.

- Ouf… Je les ai encore…

Les autres nains firent pareil et firent l'inventaire de ce qu'il leur restait, étant donné que leurs affaires étaient gentiment tombées en même temps qu'eux dans la montagne des gobelins, mais que personne n'avait pris la peine de les ramasser –on se demande bien pourquoi…

C'est le moment que choisit un aigle pour se poser sur le bord de la montagne. D'autres aigles suivirent, ce qui ne rassura que moyennement Eden. Les nains cessèrent aussitôt leurs recherches personnelles tandis qu'un des aigles prit la parole :

- Le Seigneur des Aigles nous a ordonné d'amener les prisonniers à la Grande Corniche.

Le fait d'entendre ces oiseaux parler surprit plus la jeune femme que d'être appelée "prisonnière". Mais comme personne ne semblait s'en formaliser, elle crut bon de leur faire remarquer la chose :

- Ces aigles parlent !

- Bien sûr qu'ils parlent, dit Gandalf. Pourquoi ne parleraient-ils pas ?

- Parce que ce sont des aigles, dit-elle en pointant son arc vers l'un d'eux. Et un aigle, tout aussi énorme soit-il, ça ne parle paAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Si son dernier mot se transforma en hurlement, ce fut pour la simple et bonne raison que l'un des aigles venait de l'attraper par le bras pour la soulever dans les aigles. Eden n'était tenue que par un bras et ses jambes pendaient dans le vide.

- Je vais mourir ! cria-t-elle.

- Si vous continuez de gigoter, cela ne fait aucun doute, répliqua l'aigle qui semblait agacé. Cessez de bouger !

La jeune femme obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Quand l'aigle la trouva plus docile, il put enfin lui attraper le deuxième bras afin d'avoir une prise plus sûre. Heureusement pour Eden, le voyage ne dura pas bien longtemps car elle fut déposée sur une corniche au flanc de la montagne. Cette corniche était inaccessible pour quiconque ne saurait voler : aucun sentier ou chemin ne menait jusque là. Et Eden comprit que pour quitter cet endroit, il n'y avait que deux solutions : qu'un aigle la dépose au sol ou qu'elle saute dans le vide. La deuxième idée ne la séduisit pas du tout.

Heureusement, les autres nains furent déposés aux côtés de la jeune femme qui fut soulagée de ne pas être seule sur cette énorme corniche peuplée d'aigles.

Instinctivement, les nains et Bilbon restèrent groupés tandis que Gandalf ne semblait ressentir aucune gêne. Il redemanda à Oïn s'il avait de quoi soigner Eden et alla s'entretenir avec un aigle qui, à y regarder de plus près, était un peu plus grand que les autres. Sans doute était-ce "le Seigneur des Aigles".

Oïn s'approcha de la jeune femme avec une fiole qu'il avait miraculeusement conservée dans une de ses poches. Ils s'assirent près de la paroi de la montagne.

Tandis que le nain sortait de sa poche un mouchoir étonnamment propre, Eden regarda le magicien et l'aigle avec attention. Elle avait assez confiance en Oïn et en ses talents de médecin (pour les avoir déjà expérimentés) pour s'en remettre à lui les yeux fermés. Elle grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il frotta ses plaies mais préférait garder le regard sur Gandalf et son ami à plumes qui avaient l'air de bien s'entendre à en juger par leur conversation animée.

- Qu'est-ce que l'aigle voulait dire par "prisonniers" ? s'inquiéta Bilbon. Sommes-nous devenus les prisonniers des aigles ? Vont-ils nous dévorer ?

Eden allait rassurer le hobbit, lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, mais un aigle, qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux, l'entendit et tourna son immense tête vers eux.

- Ne soyez pas stupide ! Si nous avions voulu vous manger, pourquoi vous aurions-nous sauvés des wargs ?

- … Bonne question, en effet, dit Bilbon.

Mais l'aigle s'était déjà détournée, sans porter plus d'attention au hobbit.

Eden ne put s'empêcher de sourire de la mine déconfite du semi-homme.

- Tient, dit Oïn en sortant Eden de ses pensées. Vous avez une cicatrice.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le nain.

- Pardon ?

- Sur votre front, expliqua Oïn qui semblait l'avoir entendue parfaitement, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas parlé fort.

Il referma sa fiole avec précaution afin de ne pas perdre son précieux contenu.

- Non, répondit fermement Eden. Je n'ai pas de cicatrices. Ni sur le front, ni ailleurs.

Bien qu'elle soit convaincue par ses propres paroles, elle leva quand même la main pour tâter son front, afin de contredire le nain. Elle n'y trouva rien, comme elle s'y attendait. Oïn soupira et prit son poignet.

- Forcément, si nous n'êtes pas au bon endroit !

Il guida sa main jusqu'à la base de son cuir cheveu et la lâcha. Sur le côté droit de sa tête, sous ses doigts, elle sentit effectivement la boursouflure caractéristique d'une cicatrice. Elle la suivit de tout son long et remarqua, les yeux écarquillés, qu'elle faisait plusieurs centimètres de longs.

- Vous voyez ! triompha le nain.

- Non, je ne vois pas, répliqua sèchement Eden. Et c'est impossible ! Je le saurais si j'avais une cicatrice sur la tête !

Un horrible doute irrationnel s'empara d'elle : et si elle était dans un autre corps ? Et si durant son voyage spatio-temporel, elle s'était retrouvée à occuper le corps d'une autre ?

_"Non,_ raisonna-t-elle._ C'est impossible vu que je portais mes propres vêtements. D'accord, je ne me souviens pas de les avoir enfilés, mais ce sont les miens quand même."_

Mais comment expliquer l'apparition de cette mystérieuse cicatrice sur son front, dans ce cas ?

Eden oublia tout ce qui l'entourait pour essayer de se concentrer. Où et comment aurait-elle pu se blesser à la tête ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas de cette cicatrice ? Elle aurait forcément dû la remarquer, c'est qu'elle est quand même longue ! Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire pour récolter ce genre de blessure ? Elle qui avait toujours été prudente ? Qui n'avait jamais visité un hôpital ou eu un accident de voiture ?

Alors, tandis qu'Eden effleurait cette cicatrice du bout des doigts, tout lui revint en mémoire par flashs. L'appel de Johannie. Le livreur de plats chinois. La réunion. La neige. La voiture. Et le cerf blanc. La façon dont il se tenait, droit et fier, au milieu de la route. La façon dont elle avait braqué pour l'éviter. La collision avec l'arbre. Le fracas assourdissant de la tôle tordue et du verre brisé. La douleur à la nuque et à la tête. Et elle se souvenait du noir l'envahissant tandis que le cerf blanc avait penché la tête à travers la vitre cassée pour lui effleurer le visage de son souffle chaud. Puis il était parti. Eden aussi…

Oui. Tout lui revint.

- Ça va ?

La voix inquiète d'Oïn et sa main sur son épaule la sortirent de sa torpeur.

Elle regarda alors Gandalf et se souvint qu'à Fondcombe, il avait regardé son front d'un air bizarre. Elle ne sait pas comment un tel détail pouvait lui revenir en tête, mais ce fut le cas. Il devait _forcément_ savoir.

Alors, oubliant qu'elle était sur une corniche peuplée d'aigles géants, qu'elle était entourée de nains, qu'elle avait affaire à un magicien qui pourrait la foudroyer sur place, Eden se releva et fonça sur Gandalf, bouillonnant de colère. Il savait et ne lui avait rien dit ! Comment osait-il ? Elle allait lui faire entrer dans le crâne à coups de pierres qu'on ne cachait pas ce genre de choses impunément ! Et quand elle pensait "à coups de pierres", ce n'était pas au sens figuré car elle ramassa un caillou et, quand elle fut assez près, le lança sur le vieil homme en criant :

- Vous le saviez !

La pierre atteignit le vieil sur le flanc mais ne lui fit pas mal, ce qu'Eden se prit à regretter : il l'avait quasiment assommée avec son maudit bâton !

Gandalf et l'aigle interrompirent leur conversation pour se tourner vers Eden. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, aigles, nains, hobbit. Tous les regards étaient surpris ou choqués.

Eden se baissa à nouveau pour ramasser de nouveaux cailloux qu'elle s'empressa de balancer sur le magicien en assénant, à chaque coup, un "Vous le saviez ! Vous le saviez !" Mais apparemment, au bout du septième caillou, Gandalf en eut assez et tonna, de sa grosse voix menaçante :

- Il suffit, jeune Eden ! Que suis-je censé savoir, par l'amour d'Eru !

La voix tonitruante figea le pauvre Bilbon et eut pour conséquence qu'Eden attendit quelques secondes avant de lancer le caillou qu'elle avait en main.

- Vous saviez que j'étais morte ! accusa-t-elle froidement. Vous deviez _forcément_ le savoir !

Un silence lourd et une immobilité totale s'empara de la Grande Corniche.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ Le chapitre 6 est fini. Il fallait que ça s'arrête là et pas ailleurs, sinon ça clochait, de mon point de vue (croyez-moi, j'ai essayé). Puis voilà, ça entretient le suspens ! :O J'espère que vous avez aimé )

Sinon, j'ai des annonces :D

1- NON, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, ni aucune autre ) C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer :)

2- Je continue cette fic même si je n'ai pas le film 2 sous la main (c'est pas faute d'en avoir envie xD). Pour la suite, je me base sur le livre, sur les infos de ma Mikipeach en or et sur les idées qui me traverseraient la tête au moment d'écrire. Pour celles (et ceux sait-on jamais) qui ne veulent pas se spoiler et qui attendent patiemment la suite dans le film, bah vous êtes prévenus ^^

3- À bientôt :3


	8. Chapitre 7 - Sur la Grande Corniche

Bien le bonjour ! :D

Voici le chapitre 7 ! Mais avant de continuer, je tiens à préciser une petite chose que j'ai oublié de mentionner dans le chapitre précédent. Au moment où ils sont en train de regarder Erebor, au loin, Kili lâche un très glorieux "Où ça ?" après que son oncle ait mentionné leur royaume. Et bien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai pondu ça ! x) Je l'ai précisé sur ma page Facebook mais me suis rendue compte que je ne l'avais pas fait dans le chapitre. Bref, ce moment de pur rigolade (perso, j'ai ri devant ce fanart xD) vient d'un(e) certain(e) **skulleton** et le fanart s'appelle _"I don't see it"_. Si vous voulez voir le fanart, vous pouvez chercher sur Deviantart ou aller voir sur ma page Facebook "Midnight Fantasy Abby" (oui oui, ça me permet de me faire un peu de pub xD).

Bien, maintenant, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, à savoir : **Gladoo89**, **Lereniel,** **maoren**, **Yukina21**, **Aschen**, **Melior**, **little-road**, **Charafi**, **Idylle76**,** loveyaoi-15**, **Lunaelle**, **Lilya97**, **Kanli**,** DarkAvenger84**,** LegolasKili,** **Maman bouba**, **So-darkCorleone**, **Guest**, **Yamake **(même si je me doute que c'était une erreur de manipulation xD), **Mikipeach**,** cismet** et **Roselia001 **pour leurs reviews ! :DD

Et bien sûr, merci aux personnes qui ont rajouté cette fic en alerte et/ou favoris :3

**Lunaelle** : Coucou ! :D Je t'avais bien dit que je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter cette fic, non ? :P Et t'inquiète, je comprends tout à fait que tu attendes "La Désolation de Smaug" avec plus d'impatience que mon chapitre xD L'inverse aurait été illogique x) Pour ton blog, j'ai été y faire un rapide tour, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir tout lu xD Il était tard, j'avoue u.u Il m'a l'air bien intéressant et j'y retournerai sûrement y faire un tour prochainement (j'ai bien aimé l'article sur les barbes des naines). En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

**Guest** : Coucou :) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. T'inquiète, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter mes fics donc oui, je vais continuer à écrire les aventures d'Eden :) Merci pour ta review en tout cas :D

Le chapitre est un plus long que le précédent. J'espère que ça vous plaira :3 J'en profite pour partager avec vous un trailer que je me suis amusée à faire pour cette vidéo. Ceux et celles qui me suivent sur Facebook ont pu déjà la voir, mais j'ai une petite pensée pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur Facebook et qui aimeraient peut-être la visionner. C'est par là : http*:*/*www*.*youtube*.*com*/*watch?v*=*7IoYMoE3_4w (of course, faut retirer les petites nétoiles :P). C'est la première fois que je fais un trailer, avec voix et bruitages :p J'espère que ceux qui la visionneront peut-être, l'aimeront^^

Allez, je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien. Eden et son histoire m'appartiennent.

* * *

**La Flèche et la Montagne**

Chapitre 7 : Sur la Grande Corniche

* * *

Tandis que le silence oppressant s'attardait sur la Grande Corniche, Eden se rendit compte des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle blêmit et se sentit nauséeuse. Tout un coup, elle se sentit faible, comme si toute son énergie l'avait quittée. Et elle sentit, malgré elle, ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Elle les retint car elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant les nains… bon, d'accord, devant Thorïn…

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Cette phrase fut prononcée par deux personnes : Gandalf (il fallait s'y attendre) et Thorïn (comme par hasard…). Ignorant le nain, la jeune femme déglutit en ne quittant pas le magicien des yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et crut un moment qu'elle ne pourrait plus émettre une parole tant sa gorge était serrée.

- Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Gandalf, abasourdi. Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez !

Eden était un paradoxe à elle toute seule : elle bombardait le magicien de cailloux la seconde précédente, et la suivante, elle avait envie qu'il lui explique gentiment – et avec des mots simples - ce qui lui arrivait.

- Dans mon monde, expliqua-t-elle. Il y a eu le cerf, puis l'accident de voiture. Je pense que j'ai eu le coup du lapin… Puis le noir et le froid… Puis, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'étais dans la forêt… Je suis morte, bon sang !

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la Grande Corniche. Elle s'attendait à voir Gandalf la traiter de folle bonne à enfermer. Au lieu de quoi, il fronça les sourcils et considéra Eden avec le plus grand sérieux.

- En êtes-vous sûre ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… je crois, oui… Alors c'est ça ? Quand on meurt, on va dans un autre monde ?

- J'ignore ce qu'il se passe quand on meurt pour la simple et bonne raison que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Qu'avez-vous ressenti, exactement ?

Eden fronça les sourcils et se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Elle était de retour dans sa voiture. Le froid mordant de l'hiver entrait par le pare-brise et la fenêtre brisés. Elle était gelée. Et elle était faible. Trop faible pour ne serait-ce que lever la main pour caresser le cerf blanc. Celui-ci avait penché la tête et son souffle chaud avait réchauffé le cœur d'Eden : elle allait mourir en emportant avec elle la vision d'un majestueux cerf blanc… Puis, le cerf s'était redressé et était parti. Et le noir et l'engourdissement s'étaient emparés d'Eden.

Elle revint au moment présent et tenta tant bien que mal de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait ressentit après son accident de voiture.

- J'avais froid. Mais pas seulement à cause de la neige – c'était l'hiver chez moi. J'avais mal à la nuque. Je sentais le sang couler sur mon visage… La cicatrice vient de là… Car l'airbag ne s'est pas déclenché, vous voyez. Je me suis donc cogné la tête. Et… voilà…

Eden écarta les bras, ne sachant comment expliquer le fait qu'elle soit sûre d'être morte dans son monde avant de se réveiller dans une forêt de la Terre du Milieu.

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai…

Gandalf ne termina pas sa phrase, mais son air préoccupé n'augurait rien de bon.

- Quoi ? demanda Eden qui n'était pourtant pas sûre de vouloir connaître le fond de la pensée du magicien. Si ce que je dis est vrai… quoi ?

- Eh bien, ça complique un peu nos plans.

- Comment ça ? fit Eden.

Puis elle comprit. Elle comprit ce que le magicien taisait. Elle sut ce qu'il voulait dire par "ça complique un peu nos plans".

- Si… si je suis morte dans mon monde… pourrais-je quand même y retourner ?

Elle attendit, gorge serrée, une réponse qu'elle pouvait pourtant aisément deviner.

- J'ai bien peur que non… répondit doucement le magicien. Je pensais que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vos avait fait venir ici. Et je pensais forcer ce quelqu'un ou ce quelque chose à me dire pourquoi il l'avait fait et comment il s'y était pris. Mais si c'est la mort qui vous a fait venir…

Soudain, le magicien se figea, comme foudroyé par on ne savait quoi. Mais il se reprit très vite, si bien qu'Eden se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

- Je suis navré, jeune Eden, mais je doute que vous puissiez rentrer dans votre monde.

D'un coup, l'univers d'Eden s'effondra.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Gandalf soupira et regarda derrière Eden. La jeune femme se retourna et vit que les nains et Bilbon la regardaient avec de grands yeux. Ori aurait même arraché un sourire amusé à Eden si elle ne luttait pas de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer : il tenait sa plumé froissée au-dessus de son livre ouvert et avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Et pour la première fois, Eden chercha Thorïn du regard en espérant qu'il la laisserait continuer avec eux.

Quand elle croisa le regard bleu du prince nain, elle crut le voir réfléchir. Était-il en train de se dire que la meilleure des choses à faire était de l'abandonner sur cette corniche ?

- Puisque sa présence parmi nous n'a plus de raison d'être, elle ne peut rester dans notre compagnie.

- Quoi ? s'écria Eden tandis que les nains gardaient le silence et que Bilbon baissait la tête, désolé. Mais pourquoi ? Je pourrais vous aider aussi. Comme Bilbon.

Mais Thorïn secoua fermement la tête.

- Non. Vous nous suiviez afin de trouver une solution pour rentrer chez vous. Maintenant que vous savez la chose impossible, il est inutile que vous continuiez à nous suivre.

Il avait dit tout cela sans ciller, sans faiblir. Il était en train de lui rappeler le drame qu'elle vivait et lui ôtait la option qu'elle avait – les suivre - et il le faisait avec fermeté. Il ne voulait pas d'elle parmi les siens. N'avait jamais voulu d'elle. Et il le lui faisait comprendre… sans employer la manière douce.

- Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas vous accompagner ? insista-t-elle en ayant conscience de ressembler à une enfant capricieuse en pleine crise. Bilbon vous accompagne bien, lui. Pourquoi pas moi ?

Eden se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait peur. Peur d'être abandonnée dans un monde totalement inconnu, de s'y retrouver seule. Elle voulait rester avec les nains, Bilbon et Gandalf car, après tout, ils étaient tout ce qu'elle connaissait en Terre du Milieu. Et parce qu'il lui fallait trouver un but, quelque chose à poursuivre pour ne pas devenir folle.

- Parce que vous êtes une femme, humaine de surcroît, d'après vos dires ! Que votre impertinence me fatigue ! Et parce que maître Sacquet a signé un contrat !

Eden pinça les lèvres. Il ne devait même pas s'être rendu compte que ses mots étaient blessants. Il lui reprochait d'être humaine, pour faire court ! Et rien dans son comportement ne semblait indiquer qu'il regrettait ses paroles. Cet homme – ce nain ! - n'éprouvait-il donc rien ? Avait-il un cœur aussi dur que la pierre que son peuple a l'habitude de tailler ?

- _Le brave tue avec une épée_, murmura-t-elle en fixant Thorïn.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce ver, tiré d'un poème d'Oscar Wilde (qu'elle avait étudié il y a bien longtemps), lui revenait si subitement en mémoire.

Elle n'attendit pas de voir le froncement de sourcils du nain pour se détourner. Elle alla s'asseoir au bord de la corniche, tournant résolument le dos à la compagnie et aux aigles. Apparemment, quelqu'un voulait la suivre car elle entendit Gandalf parler :

- Non, laissez-la. Laissez-lui le temps de se remettre de tout ça…

Eden ne se retourna pas pour voir qui voulait la réconforter car, là, tout de suite, elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle ramena ses genoux devant elle et les entoura de ses bras.

Et s'autorisa enfin à pleurer silencieusement.

Elle pleura sur sa vie d'avant qu'elle avait espéré récupérer. Elle pleura sur le monde qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais rejoindre, obligée qu'elle était de vivre dans un monde tellement différent du sien. Elle pleura sur Johannie, sa chère Johannie qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revoir.

Alors, elle s'en voulut. Et elle en voulut à ce stupide cerf qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se planter au beau milieu de la route ! Et elle en voulut au fait qu'elle ait "ressuscité" dans un autre monde…

Ignorant les nains, le magicien, le hobbit et les aigles, Eden s'accorda le temps de se morfondre sur elle-même. Elle s'en voulait un peu de pleurer devant une telle assemblée, mais se disait qu'elle le méritait bien.

Elle était morte…

°o0o°

Au bout d'un moment, les larmes d'Eden s'étaient taries et elle réfléchissait, avec appréhension, à ce qu'allait devenir sa vie à partir de maintenant. Les nains ne voulaient plus d'elle et elle se voyait mal terminer sa vie sur cette corniche, en compagnie des aigles. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle allait devoir partir de son côté, se débrouiller seule dans cette Terre du Milieu dont elle ignorait tout ? Cette pensée lui tordit l'estomac. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, n'avait rien, à part les vêtements donnés par les nains. Et même si ce monde ne ressemblait pas au sien, elle devinait aisément que sans argent, elle n'arriverait à rien… Et que faire pour gagner de l'argent ?

Elle vit alors du coin de l'œil un mouvement : quelqu'un prenait place à ses côtés et la jeune femme, qui s'était attendue à trouver Bilbon ou Bofur ou encore Ori, fut surprise de découvrir Kili. Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de fixer le vide, comme elle le faisait la seconde précédente.

- La vue est magnifique, dit le nain.

Eden trouva cette phrase stupide pour entamer une conversation, et allait le lui faire comprendre, quand enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux. Certes, elle les avait toujours gardés ouverts, mais n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder, trop occupée qu'elle était à se morfondre et à déprimer à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait devenir.

Elle vit alors s'étendre un paysage comme jamais elle n'en verrait. Certes, Imladris l'avait conquise aussi de part sa splendeur. Mais ici, elle avait droit à un spectacle de la nature : des forêts, des champs, même une rivière qui scintillait, au loin. Le soleil était plus haut dans le ciel, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était restée un long moment prostrée. Mais la vision de la nature éclairée par le soleil était magnifique et réussit à la sortir de sa torpeur.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est beau… dit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

Elle se racla la gorge, gênée. Elle avait retenu des sanglots et se doutait que c'était la raison de la modification de sa voix.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Kili, plein de sollicitude.

Eden lui lança un regard incrédule, n'osant croire qu'il ait pu poser cette question. Le nain se tortilla, se rendant sûrement compte de la pertinence de sa question.

- Désolé, question stupide, je sais, admit-il.

Eden sourit, touchée malgré elle de son intérêt pour son bien-être. Et comme les autres nains étaient occupés à parler, écrire, ou fabriquer elle ne savait quoi, elle décida de se confier au jeune nain.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, avoua-t-elle en regardant l'horizon.

- Vous vous sentez mal ? Voulez-vous un verre d'eau ? Quelque chose à manger ? s'empressa de demander Kili.

- Quoi ? Non, non, restez assis ! dit-elle en le voyant esquisser un geste pour se lever. Je ne faisais que répondre à votre question. Et de toute façon, je doute que vous puissiez trouver un verre d'eau dans les environs…

- Ah… fit le nain en se rasseyant confortablement. Oui, bien sûr… Euh…

Il semblait à court de mots, ce qui amusa un peu la jeune femme.

- Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur, dit-elle.

- Peur de quoi ? s'étonna Kili.

- De ce que je vais faire. C'est vrai, quoi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?

- C'est ce qui vous inquiète ?

- Mais j'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter pour ça, se défendit Eden. J'ai toujours eu un but à poursuivre !

- Toujours ? souligna Kili, apparemment sceptique.

- Oui, toujours, répondit fermement Eden. Quand j'étais petite, c'était réussir à l'école, avoir de bonnes notes. Puis ensuite, ça a été le tir à l'arc où je devais donner le meilleur de moi-même. Puis, bien sûr, réussir mes études supérieures. Quand ce fut fait, ça a été de trouver un travail pour aider ma mère à payer le loyer, pour me payer mon permis de conduire et ma voiture. J'ai toujours eu quelque chose, un but à poursuivre.

- Pas quand vous êtes arrivée ici, souligna Kili.

Eden fronça les sourcils.

- Si, j'avais un but : retrouver celui ou celle qui m'avait fait venir dans ce monde pourri.

- Hé ! protesta Kili.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, s'empressa d'ajouter Eden.

Le nain lui lança un regard guère convaincu mais Eden ne le remarqua pas. Elle poussa un long soupir.

- Ici, je n'ai rien…

- Mais si, vous avez un but, dit Kili. Accepter de vivre dans ce monde et vous y faire accepter.

- Vous parlez d'un but, grogna Eden. Je ne viens pas d'ici, jamais je ne pourrais me faire une place dans ce monde. Je ne sais absolument rien faire, à part tirer à l'arc.

- Vous disiez pourtant que vous aviez un travail, non ? interrogea Kili.

- Oui, dans mon monde, dit Eden. Ce n'est pas le genre de métier que je pourrais exercer ici, même si je le voulais… Je ne sais même pas où je vais aller…

- Aller ? Vous comptez partir ?

- Et bien, je ne vais pas rester sur cette corniche une fois que vous m'y aurez laissée. J'aime bien ces aigles, mais pas au point de vouloir m'installer ici.

- Nous n'allons pas vous laisser ici, voyons !

Eden sursauta car ce n'était pas Kili qui s'était exprimé, mais Gandalf. Surprise, Eden se retourna et remarqua que tous avaient tourné leur attention vers Kili et elle, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle pensait se confier au jeune nain, pas à la troupe toute entière !

- Ah bon ? ironisa Eden. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Il n'a jamais été question de vous abandonner sur cette corniche ! dit le magicien.

Eden fronça les sourcils. Devenait-elle folle et avait-elle tout inventé ? À voir le regard que Thorïn lançait au magicien, elle ne l'était pas et n'avait donc pas imaginé son expulsion de la compagnie.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle continue à nous suivre, insista-t-il froidement.

- Certes, répliqua Gandalf. Mais nous ne pouvons décemment pas la laisser ici ! Cela va de soi ! Seuls les aigles peuvent vivre ici, certainement pas une naine… ou humaine, ajouta-t-il en voyant les sourcils d'Eden se soulever.

- Ce n'est certes pas un endroit pour elle, intervint le Seigneur des Aigles. Seules une créature ailée peut vivre ici.

Thorïn lança un regard à Eden, sourcils froncés. La jeune femme retint son souffle, prise d'un espoir fou qu'elle savait pourtant vain.

Le prince nain se tourna vers Gandalf en affichant un air mécontent.

- Elle nous accompagne, mais on la laisse dans la première ville, le premier village que l'on croisera. Et elle se débrouillera seule à partir de là.

Et il se détourna tandis qu'un poids immense s'envolait des épaules d'Eden. Elle n'osa pas y croire : elle n'allait pas être abandonnée comme une vieille chaussette sur cette Grande Corniche ! Certes, ils la laisseraient dans la première bourgade croisée, mais c'était mieux, beaucoup mieux que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé ! Elle s'était vue, durant un instant, errer seule dans ce monde, sans savoir où elle était ni où elle allait.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, sourire dû au soulagement immense qu'elle ressentait.

C'est l'instant que choisirent des aigles pour se poser sur la Grande Corniche. Mais ils ne revenaient pas les serres vides : ils apportaient des branches sèches, des lapins, des lièvres, ainsi qu'un agneau.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? s'étonna Eden.

- Faut bien que l'on mange, répondit Kili avec un grand sourire.

Il se leva et rejoignit les autres nains. Eden se leva et épousseta ses vêtements pour les rejoindre aussi. Certes, ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas des plus faciles à digérer mais ce n'est pas en restant dans son coin que ça s'arrangerait.

Oïn et Gloïn étaient déjà occupés à faire un tas avec certaines des branches pour en faire un feu. Mais ils furent assez désappointés lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient perdu leurs briquets dans la montagne des gobelins. Gandalf interrompit donc sa discussion avec le Seigneur des Aigles pour allumer, à l'aide de son bâton, le feu dont les nains auraient besoin. Puis il retourna parler à l'aigle géant. Eden se demande un instant de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler depuis tout ce temps.

Eden les oublia et s'approcha des nains, désireuse de leur venir en aide.

- Je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Bofur se tourna vers elle, tout sourire, et lui tendit un lapin mort, qu'il tenait pas les pattes arrière.

- C'est gentil de vous proposer ! Pourriez-vous écorcher ce lapin ?

Eden se retint d'avoir un mouvement de recul et lança un regard apeuré au nain, se demandant s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. À voir son expression, apparemment, non.

- Euh…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'étonna-t-il en la voyant hésiter.

- C'est que… je n'ai jamais écorché de lapin…

- Ah bon ? Et vous sauriez découper la viande de l'agneau ? s'enquit-il.

Eden fit non de la tête, d'un air désolé.

- Bah, il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, dit le nain d'un air joyeux. Je vais vous montrer !

La jeune femme n'était guère emballée et s'en voulut d'avoir proposé son aide. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait d'imiter Bilbon qui se reposait en fumant la pipe – sauf qu'elle se serait passée de fumer, bien entendu.

- Vous n'avez jamais préparé votre viande vous-même ? demanda Dori, intéressé. Comment faisiez-vous, chez vous ?

- Je l'achetais toute préparée, dit-elle.

- Et le fruit de votre chasse ?

- Euh… Je ne chassais pas.

- Mais à quoi vous servait votre arc, dans ce cas ? s'étonna le nain.

- C'était un passe-temps, dit-elle.

C'était comme si elle se retrouvait à Imladris, face à Elrond : le nain paraissait extrêmement surpris par le concept du tir à l'arc pour l'amusement.

Mais son attention fut de nouveau attirée sur Bofur qui semblait content de lui montrer comment écorcher un lapin. Le pire pour Eden fut sans aucun doute le bruit de la peau que l'on retirait de la bête. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le nain piqua le lapin sur une pique qu'il plaça, à l'instar d'autres lapins et lièvres, sur le feu. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un nouveau lapin en main.

- À vous ! annonça-t-il.

- Euh… Je vois que vous vous en tirez à merveille, donc je…

Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur.

- Je vais… vous laisser faire…

Et ce fut presque en courant qu'Eden rejoignit Bilbon. Il était assis au bord de la corniche, les jambes pendues dans le vide. Il fumait tranquillement sa pipe et regarda, avec un étonnement non feint, Eden prendre précipitamment place à ses côtés.

- Faites comme si on avait une conversation hyper passionnante, murmura-t-elle en le suppliant du regard.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas écorcher de lapin, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Cela arracha un sourire amusé au hobbit qui prit une grande bouffée de sa pipe.

- Vous n'en avez jamais écorché un ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non, répondit Eden. Dans mon monde, je n'en avais pas besoin, vous voyez. J'allais juste l'acheter chez le boucher et puis c'est tout.

Plus elle tentait de se justifier, plus elle se sentait déplacée ici.

- Je n'en ai jamais écorché non plus, lui apprit Bilbon.

Eden fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le hobbit pour voir s'il était sérieux ou pas.

- Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Dans la Comté, je me la faisais livrer et je n'avais plus qu'à la cuire.

Eden eut un petit sourire.

- Ah bon ? Je pensais que tout le monde savait écorcher des lapins dans ce monde…

- Eh non, dit Bilbon. Mais comme le disait mon vieux père : il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

Eden ne répondit rien, regardant pensivement les ronds de fumée que le hobbit s'amusait à faire. Elle les regardait s'effilocher puis disparaître totalement dans l'atmosphère.

- Et puis, vous avez une nouvelle chance, dit Bilbon abruptement.

- Une nouvelle chance ? répéta Eden, sans comprendre.

- De vous faire accepter dans la compagnie.

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec un soupir dérisoire. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains, se penchant un peu en arrière.

- On pourrait presque penser que vous y croyez vraiment.

- Mais j'y crois, rétorqua le hobbit avec ferveur. Si j'ai réussi à me faire accepter, pourquoi pas vous ?

Eden réfléchit à cette question rhétorique et la réponse lui vint aussitôt :

- Parce que je ne fais pas partie de ce monde.

- À partir de maintenant, si, la contredit Bilbon. Si le vôtre est devenu inaccessible, cela fait de notre monde le vôtre également.

Ces paroles ne manquaient pas de bon sens. La Terre du Milieu n'était pas son monde d'origine, mais il est vrai qu'il allait devenir le sien, maintenant.

- Même si je suis acceptée dans ce monde, je ne serai pas acceptée dans cette compagnie.

Elle jeta un regard à Thorïn qui parlait avec Dwalïn et Balïn, se tenant à l'écart des autres.

- Tout ça parce que je suis une femme et une humaine…

Elle se retourna vers Bilbon avec un sourire désabusé.

- Il me reproche ma nature même…

- Faites-le changer d'avis, dit Bilbon en haussant les épaules. S'il a accepté un hobbit dans sa compagnie, pourquoi pas une humaine ?

Dans les yeux du hobbit, Eden put y lire de la sincérité, et cela la toucha. Elle avait un instant pensé qu'il voulait juste lui remonter le moral, mais il pensait sincèrement tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Merci, dit-elle. Merci beaucoup.

Bilbon lui sourit avant de reprendre sa pipe en bouche. Un petit silence s'installa, mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné. C'était un silence qui permettait à la jeune femme de mémoriser les paroles réconfortantes du hobbit et de se dire que oui, peut-être arriverait-elle à se faire accepter par la Compagnie. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas de combien de temps elle disposait pour cela.

- Au fait, vous dites que vous venez de la Comté ?

- C'est exact.

- Vous pourriez m'en dire plus ?

Au sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de Bilbon, il était content qu'Eden s'intéresse ainsi à sa contrée natale. Il se mit donc à lui expliquer, avec le plus de détails possibles, tout ce qui concernant la Comté et les hobbits en général. Il lui expliqua les verts pâturages, les concours qu'ils faisaient entre hobbits, la récolte du tabac. Il lui parla aussi longuement, très longuement de son trou de hobbit qui, il l'avouait sans crainte maintenant, lui manquait. Grâce aux descriptions très complètes de Bilbon, Eden put se faire une idée très précise du logis du semi-homme et se dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé le visiter.

Pendant un long moment, elle l'écouta parler sans interruption, son imagination en éveil.

- Eden ? Bilbon ?

Les deux concernés se retournèrent vers Bofur.

- Vous venez vous joindre à nous ?

L'odeur de viande cuite était alléchante et Eden se rendit alors compte qu'elle était complètement morte de faim. Et à voir la vitesse avec laquelle Bilbon rangea sa pipe avant de se relever, elle n'était pas la seule. Elle rejoignit donc les nains, le magicien et le hobbit autour du feu, les aigles étant partis on ne sait où. Sûrement étaient-ils en train de manger aussi, de leur côté ? Si c'était le cas, Eden leur en était reconnaissante car elle n'avait pas très envie de voir un aigle géant dépecer un animal pour en manger l'intérieur.

Une fois assise, la jeune femme accepta avec plaisir une cuisse de lapin que lui tendait Bombur.

- Merci ! dit-elle, l'eau à la bouche.

Elle mordit dedans et savoura la chair du lapin, le jus qui coulait dans sa gorge et apprécia le petit goût spécial qu'elle décela.

- Vous avez mis des épices ? s'étonna-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

- Oui, j'ai réussi à en sauver un peu, dit fièrement Bombur en sortant un pot de sa poche. Pourquoi, vous n'aimez pas ?

- Si, c'est bon. Je ne connaissais pas.

Elle remordit dans sa cuisse et apprécia plus encore ces épices étrangères. Elle se resservit du lapin, prit un morceau de lièvre également, mais déclina l'agneau. Elle n'avait jamais été friande de cette viande.

Tout en mangeant, Gandalf leur apprit une bonne nouvelle :

- Les aigles ont accepté de nous déposer aussi loin qu'ils le peuvent. Nous repartons donc demain.

- Ne pourraient-ils pas la déposer dans un village ? fit Thorïn en désignant Eden d'un geste de la tête.

Eden, qui retirait un morceau de lapin coincé entre les dents à l'aide de ses doigts, fronça les sourcils – et retira les doigts de sa bouche quand elle se rendit compte qu'on la regardait. Elle n'apprécia pas du tout que ce nain parle d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire objet dont il voulait se débarrasser.

- Non, répondit fermement Gandalf. Les aigles n'approchent pas les villages des hommes. Ils craignent leurs arcs et leurs flèches depuis que le Seigneur des Aigles ait été blessé, il y a longtemps.

Thorïn soupira et Eden retint difficilement une remarque impertinente qui aurait ressemblé à ceci : "Et oui, vous allez encore devoir me supporter. Pas de bol, hein ?". Mais se doutant que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle se ferait accepter, elle n'en fit rien, reprenant un morceau de lièvre.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sauf pour Thorïn qui apparemment, préférait faire du boudin. Eden ne s'en préoccupa pas et parla avec les autres nains, le hobbit et même Gandalf. Le soleil se couchait et Eden avait hâte de pouvoir se rouler en boule, quelque part, et de piquer un somme. Mais soudain, Bofur lâcha une phrase qui laissa Eden complètement pantoise :

- En tout cas, Eden, pour une morte, je trouve que vous avez bonne mine.

Un silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Dori lança un regard courroucé au nain à chapeau. Il devait certainement penser que cette phrase était totalement hors de propos et manquait cruellement de tact. Ce qui était le cas, bien sûr.

- Merci ? dit Eden. C'est ce que je suis censée dire, je suppose ?

Avant que Bofur n'ait pu répondre, Dori le coupa, en parlant d'une maladie qu'il aurait attrapée dans la montagne des gobelins. Eden lui en fut reconnaissante et termina ainsi son morceau de viande.

Au bout d'un moment, tous eurent l'estomac bien rempli et une certaine somnolence s'empara de la Compagnie. Eden regardait le feu et se disait que cet élément avait vraiment un pouvoir hypnotisant. Elle vit alors du coin de l'œil un nain s'affairer. Tournant la tête, elle découvrit Dori qui faisait un tas avec les viandes qui restait, les protégeant d'un morceau de tissu qu'il avait dû sortir de l'une de ses nombreuses poches. Eden le regarda faire sans vraiment y porter attention. Mais quand le nain sortit un objet insolite de son manteau, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Euh… Monsieur Dori ? interpella Eden.

- Oui ? Oh, suis-je bête, je n'ai pas pensé à vous demander si vous aviez encore faim ! Désirez-vous un autre morceau de viande ?

- Non, non, merci, j'ai bien assez mangé, rassurez-vous. Juste… c'est une tapette à souris que vous avez sorti de votre poche ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec fierté. J'en ai toujours une sur moi.

- Mais à quoi va-t-elle vous servir ?

Le nain regarda sa tapette à souris et la posa près du tas de viande.

- C'est pour protéger la nourriture, bien sûr ! Imaginez que des rongeurs s'approchent de nos réserves ! Il faut bien qu'on ait de quoi manger demain matin, avant notre départ !

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a des souris, aussi haut, sur une corniche peuplée d'aigles géants qui n'en feraient qu'une bouchée ?

Dori rougit.

- Mais… on ne sait jamais ! se défendit-il.

Eden n'ajouta rien, pour ne pas froisser le nain, mais n'en pensait pas moins que la seule chose qu'il attraperait avec sa tapette à souris, c'était la botte d'un nain qui n'aurait pas vu ladite tapette.

Le soleil était totalement couché à présent. Les nains se préparaient à dormir à la dure, vu qu'aucun n'avait pu sauver leur paquetage.

Eden se coucha sur le sol mais ne trouva pas de position agréable. Elle avait beau se tourner et se retourner, impossible de bien se positionner. Soupirant, elle se sépara de son manteau, le plia et s'en fit un oreiller.

- Tu risques d'avoir froid, sans ton manteau, remarqua Dwalïn, qui n'était pas si loin.

- C'est ça ou ne pas trouver le sommeil du tout, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le nain ne dit rien et se coucha, croisant ses haches sur son torse. Eden n'osa pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un décidait de le réveiller en sursaut.

La jeune femme se coucha en remarquant que Thorïn était le plus loin possible d'elle, c'est-à-dire à l'opposé, et que Fili et Kili, eux, étaient très proches. Non pas que cela la dérange de dormir auprès des membres les plus mignons de cette compagnie !

Eden ferma les yeux et rêva de son accident de voiture plusieurs fois. C'était comme un disque rayé : les mêmes images défilaient sans cesse derrière ses paupières et rien ne changeait, malgré sa volonté de ne pas avoir cet accident de voiture. Mais rien n'y faisait…

°o0o°

Eden fut tirée de son sommeil par des bruits de pas légers, très légers, et des chuchotements. Heureuse d'être tirée du rêve dans lequel, une fois de plus, elle ne pouvait éviter le cerf blanc, elle ouvrit un œil. À la lumière du feu, elle vit Kili penché sur son frère, le secouant doucement par l'épaule.

- Fili, murmura le jeune nain. Psssssst, Fili !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grommela le blond, d'une voix encore empreinte de sommeil.

- Faut que je te montre un truc ! dit Kili, excité.

- Ça peut pas attendre le matin ? s'agaça son aîné.

- Non, c'est maintenant que je dois te le montrer.

- Hey, les gars, chuchota Eden. Vous pourriez pas dormir ?

- Ah, Eden, vous êtes réveillée ! Parfais, venez, vous aussi.

- Non, moi je ne vais nulle part…

Mais Kili l'avait déjà prise par le bras pour la remettre sur ses jambes, faisant tomber la couverture de la jeune femme par terre.

- Puisque vous insistez… soupira Eden.

Puis, en repensant à la couverture, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'endroit où elle dormait la minute précédente. Elle profita du temps que mettait Fili pour se lever afin d'examiner cette couverture. C'était un manteau. Avec de la fourrure…

- C'est… commença Eden, sourcils froncés.

Mais elle ne put terminer car Kili la tirait fermement par le bras. Quand ils furent tous les trois près du feu, le brun se tourna vers ses deux compagnons et leur montra une petite bouteille noire qu'ils identifièrent aussitôt comme de l'encre.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! L'encre d'Ori !

- "Trouvé" ? soulignèrent Fili et Eden, guère convaincu.

- Et je viens d'avoir la meilleure idée !

Il partit sur la pointe des pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Fili.

- Chhhhhut ! Vous verrez ! Venez.

Eden échangea un regard avec le nain blond. Ils comprirent alors qu'une bêtise allait être commise et le suivirent. Ils le retrouvèrent, agenouillé auprès de Dwalïn. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux en constatant que le brun avait peinturluré le visage de la brute qu'était Dwalïn de motifs ridicules.

- Bien, dit Kili en admirant son œuvre. Qui sera le prochain ? Nori ?

- …

Les deux autres étaient à court de mots.

- Il fallait vraiment que tu fasses ça sur Dwalïn ? dit Fili en chuchotant.

- Pense que ce sont des peintures de guerre, héhé !

Eden regarda les faux yeux dessinés sur les paupières de Dwalïn, ainsi que les spirales sur ses joues et l'espère de smiley sur son front – étonnée d'ailleurs qu'ils connaissent ce genre de dessins.

- Je pense surtout qu'il va nous tuer à son réveil, dit-elle tout bas.

- J'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils se réveilleront !

Fili avait moins hâte, à en juger par sa tête défaite. Kili leur tourna un moment le dos et Eden fronça les sourcils.

- Regardez ! dit-il en se retournant. Miaou !

Il s'était fait un point noir sur le nez et s'était dessiné des moustaches de chats sur les joues. Eden ouvrit de grands yeux, une nouvelle fois, tandis que Fili en resta un moment muet.

- Es-tu vraiment un Durin ? demanda-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Kili en retournant vers ses affaires. Un coup d'eau et personne n'en saura rien !

Il prit de l'eau de sa gourde entre ses mains et se frotta le visage avec vigueur. Quand il se tourna vers son frère et Eden, ceux-ci gardèrent le silence. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe, et Kili le comprit :

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien… fit Eden qui cherchait ses mots.

- Ça ne part pas, lui apprit son frère de but en blanc.

Kili fronça les sourcils, reprit de l'eau et se remit à frotter son visage.

- Et là ? demanda-t-il.

- Toujours pas, dirent les deux autres en chœur.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda-t-il en blêmissant.

Ils répondirent d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Je suis mort…

- Sur ce, moi je retourne me coucher, dit Eden. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, Kili, et j'espère sincèrement que Dwalïn vous tuera rapidement, sans vous faire souffrir…

Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais fut vite rattrapée par Fili.

- Attendez, j'ai une idée ! Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

- Une idée ? demanda Eden, sceptique.

- Oui ! Vous direz à Dwalïn et Thorïn que c'est vous qui vous êtes amusée à dessiner sur les visages de Kili et Dwalïn.

Eden hausse les sourcils.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous voulez vraiment que je porte le chapeau ?

- Eh bien… oui, répondit Fili.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Je tiens à la vie, moi ! dit Eden.

- Moi aussi ! fit Kili.

- C'est votre gaffe, assumez !

- Mais Kili risque d'avoir une sacrée correction si on apprend que c'est lui… dit Fili.

- Et moi, c'est pas grave si on me plante une hache dans la tête, c'est ça ? ironisa Eden.

- Personne n'oserait vous faire ça ! Vous êtes une femme, personne ne vous touchera ! assura Fili, sûr de lui (et semble-t-il un peu vexé qu'elle ait pu penser qu'un nain lui ferait du mal).

- C'est ça, dit narquoisement Eden. Et votre oncle qui menace de m'arracher les yeux, c'était du vent, peut-être.

- Jamais il ne l'aurait fait, dit Fili. Il est peut-être dur dans ses paroles, mais jamais il ne ferait de mal à une femme, aussi impertinente soit-elle.

- Vous me traitez d'impertinente ? s'enquit Eden, choquée.

Elle savait qu'elle l'avait été à plusieurs reprises, mais se l'entendre dire par d'autres personnes que Gandalf ou Thorïn, ça faisait un choc. Puis, pourquoi en faisait-il tout un foin qu'elle soit une femme ? Certes, savoir que les nains respectaient les femmes au point de ne pas les frapper, ça changeait de son monde où les femmes battues n'étaient plus un scoop, mais quand même ! Elle n'avait pas la même mentalité que les femmes d'ici ! Reste en retrait, très peu pour elle.

- Eh bien… commença Fili. Mais il n'empêche que Thorïn ne vous aurait jamais touchée. Et il ne le fera jamais.

Le nain blond était tellement sûr de lui quand il parlait de son oncle qu'Eden eut presque envie de le croire. Elle regarda par-delà le feu et vit Thorïn, endormi, dos contre un rocher. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse, sûrement pour conserver sa chaleur vu qu'il n'avait plus son manteau.

- Tandis que Kili, lui, prendrait la correction du siècle…

La jeune femme se tourna vers les deux frères qui la supplièrent du regard. Mais vraiment avec des yeux de chiens battus. Elle tenta de résister.

- Non, ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là…

- … (Yeux de chiens battus)

- Arrêtez…

- … (Yeux de chiens battus)

- Gniii…

- … (Yeux de chiens battus)

- C'est bon, vous avez gagné… finit-elle par soupirer.

- Merci beaucoup ! dit Kili avec emphase.

- Mouais… J'espère que vous m'offrirez des obsèques dignes du sacrifice que je suis en train de faire si Dwalïn décide quand même de me tuer…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien.

Eden n'était pas totalement convaincue.

- Bon, cette fois, je retourne vraiment me coucher…

Elle salua les deux nains et retourna près de ses affaires. Elle se glissa sous le manteau de Thorïn et en apprécia la chaleur. Et la fourrure douce n'était pas désagréable. Bien sûr, elle était surprise qu'il lui ait donné son manteau pour dormir mais préféra ne pas se poser de question sur cette bonté soudaine. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Dans son rêve, elle ne revécut pas son accident, cette fois-ci. Elle était de nouveau pieds nus dans l'herbe. C'était le même rêve qu'elle avait fait dans la montagne, avant qu'ils ne tombent tous dans le repère des gobelins. Sauf que les bruits de sabots avaient disparus et qu'aucun malaise ne s'empara d'elle. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe et regarda le ciel en attendant. Elle ne sut pas ce qu'elle attendait, mais elle attendit longuement, patiemment.

Ce qu'elle attendait ne se manifesta pas et Eden fut réveillée par des voix. Elle garda les yeux fermés, dans l'espoir de retomber dans le sommeil mais ne put s'empêcher d'écouter les paroles qui se disaient autour d'elle.

- … tout de suite éclaircir cette histoire. Mais Dwalïn, range tes haches, tu veux…

Thorïn.

- Mais… tenta de protester la grosse brute.

- Si elle l'a vraiment fait, tu pourras la punir, mais sans utilisation de hache, compris ?

Eden comprit que le moment de vérité était arrivé : Fili avait-il raison et sortirait-elle indemne de cette histoire ? En entendant le mot "hache", elle eut comme un doute…

- Pourquoi a-t-elle ton manteau ? s'étonna un nain qu'Eden reconnut aussitôt comme étant Balïn.

- Parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps on va devoir la supporter, répondit Thorïn. Elle avait froid pendant la nuit. Et quitte à se trimballer un fardeau, autant qu'il soit en bonne santé. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des jérémiades.

Eden eut à peine le temps de se dire que si Thorïn était un peu remonté dans son estime grâce au prêt du manteau, il venait de rechuter à au moins -46, qu'une grosse main la secoua durement par l'épaule. Surprise, Eden sursauta avec un cri et se recula pour se soustraire à la poigne du nain… qui s'avérait être un Dwalïn pas très, très content… et au visage couvert de graffitis.

Déglutissant, la jeune femme parvint à s'asseoir et se frotta les yeux.

- Vous ne vous a jamais dit qu'on ne réveillait par les gens ainsi ?

- Et on ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne barbouillait pas le visage des gens qui dorment avec de l'encre ? répliqua le nain.

- Euh…

- Levez-vous !

L'ordre venait d'être donné par Thorïn. Pinçant les lèvres, Eden se releva en tenant le manteau du nain. Dwalïn, qui s'était accroupi pour la réveiller, se redressa, croisant les bras sur son énorme torse. Eden allait avoir des problèmes…

- Alors ? demanda calmement Balïn. Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

- J'ai trouvé l'encre d'Ori, dit Eden en resserrant ses mains sur le manteau de Thorïn. Et je me suis amusée à dessiner sur les visages de Kili et Dwalïn.

Kili et Fili, qui assistaient à la scène, hochèrent discrètement la tête, reconnaissants.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? s'étonna le vieux nain.

- Pour m'amuser, avant que je ne sois abandonnée dans un village peuplé d'inconnus où j'aurais eu du mal à faire cette farce, improvisa Eden en haussant les épaules.

Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle tenait toujours le manteau de Thorïn, la jeune femme le lui tendit.

- Merci, dit-elle, automatiquement.

Mince, elle qui aurait voulu être aussi peu polie que le prince nain…

Thorïn reprit son manteau en hochant la tête, en réponse à son remerciement. Au moment où elle lâchait le vêtement, elle fut surprise que le nain s'empare aussitôt de son poignet.

- Hé ! protesta-t-elle.

- Avec quoi avez-vous dessiné sur leur visage ?

- Quoi ? demanda Eden, perdue (n'oublions pas qu'elle venait de se réveiller, quand même).

- Avec quoi avez-vous dessiné sur leur visage ? répéta Thorïn avec lenteur.

La jeune femme regarda sa main, emprisonnée par la poigne du nain. C'était sa main gauche, totalement propre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Dwalïn qui attendait également une réponse.

- Avec un pinceau, dit-elle avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable.

- Ori ? demanda Thorïn en se tournant vers le nain écrivain.

- Je… Je n'ai pas de pinceau… Juste une plume…

Thorïn se retourna vers Eden en haussant les sourcils.

- Alors ?

La jeune femme réfléchissait à pleine vitesse et se dit que c'était vraiment inhumain de la faire autant réfléchir à peine levée.

- Je… m'en suis fabriqué un… dit-elle, bénissant son don pour l'improvisation.

- Fabriqué un ? répéta Thorïn, abasourdi.

- Tout à fait.

- Avec quoi ? s'étonna Balïn.

- Avec… mes cheveux…

À voir les regards incrédules qui lui lançaient les nains, personne ne la crut. Mais que pouvait-elle dire d'autres ? L'encre ne partait pas à l'eau, donc il aurait été inutile qu'elle dise avoir dessiné avec ses doigts…

- Hmmmm, fit Thorïn. Kili, approche un peu.

- Moi ? s'étonna le nain.

Au regard que lui lança son oncle, il s'approcha derechef.

- Tes mains ! commanda-t-il.

Comme un enfant pris en faute, Kili leva ses mains, paumes levées. Et tous purent voir son index droit couvert d'encre. Thorïn soupira et lâcha enfin la main d'Eden.

- Je m'en doutais… fit le prince nain.

- Ainsi, c'est toi, grommela Dwalïn en regardant Kili.

Kili déglutit tandis que la brute épaisse s'approchait de lui.

- Je… J'ai de quoi effacer l'encre, dit alors Ori d'une voix timide.

Les nains et Eden se tournèrent vers lui, ce qui le gêna un peu.

- Je me tâche souvent les doigts, expliqua-t-il. J'ai donc fait l'acquisition d'une lotion qui efface ce type d'encre.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? demanda Kili. C'est génial, je suis sauvé !

- Ne parle pas trop vite… lui dit Dwalïn d'un air menaçant.

Kili déglutit et Eden eut un peu pitié de lui… mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de lui sauver la peau !

* * *

Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre 7 ! :D J'ai été gentille, pas de fin foireuse pour ce chapitre xD

Alors, comme certains l'auront remarqué, j'ai utilisé un fanart trouvé sur Deviantart pour une scène de ce chapitre. La scène en question est quand Kili se sert de l'encre d'Ori pour dessiner sur le visage de Dwalïn. Le fanart s'appelle _"fancomic ink"_ et a été dessiné par **barukurii**. Merci à cette personne de m'avoir fait rire avec ce fanart xD

Merci aussi à **Mikipeach** de m'avoir dit que Dori était hypocondriaque et qu'il possédait des tapettes à souris xD

Et enfin, un énoooooorme merci à **Gladoo89** qui a bien gentiment accepté de relire ce chapitre. Encore merci pour la correction, tes commentaires de fangirl qui m'ont fait rire et les conseils judicieux dont tu as parsemé ce chapitre et qui m'ont permis de l'améliorer :3

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt ! :D Et n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est tout ce que vous pourrez faire pour éclairer ma journée :3


End file.
